Who I am
by TJSCtruewillbe
Summary: Sherlock est une créature magique immortel enfermé dans un corps humain. Il cache son secret à John Watson, son colocataire, son ami, son collègue, mais lorsqu'une jeune femme apparait dans leur vie, il est obligé de faire face et apparaitre tel qu'il est aux yeux de son médecin. JohnLock. UA.
1. A stranger

**Vous allez me détester car y a tout un suspens sur ce chapitre xD**

* * *

Sherlock s'étira de tout son long, baillant discrètement en sautant agilement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il observa son reflet avec une mine de dégout. Ses yeux bleus avaient encore la pupille verticale mais le reste de son corps avait reprit cet aspect affreux qu'il détestait tant. Il avait un long corps fin d'une pâleur affolante, des grandes mains munis de longs doigts fins de violonistes, un nez droit, des lèvres bombées, ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombant négligemment sur son front, ses tempes et sa nuque. Il détestait cette apparence. Elle n'était pas naturelle pour lui.

Pourtant il avait eu le temps de s'y faire, à ce look improbable. Il était re-né il y a de cela 35 ans. Il avait été déposé au pied du grand manoir des Holmes où ses parents adoptifs l'avaient choyé comme ils avaient pu. Sherlock se souvenait de chaque détails, en fermant les yeux il pouvait revivre chaque événements comme si il y était de nouveau. L'odeur de l'herbe coupé par le jardinier, la pluie battant sur son berceau, la fraicheur du mois de janvier, les yeux écarquillés de sa mère. Etrangement, il avait commencé à les apprécier. Non pas comme de vrais parents, mais leur tendresse à son égard, malgré sa différence, n'avait aucun égal. Ils lui avaient tout pardonnés. Ils lui avaient laissé la possibilité d'exploiter les cinq cents années de vie qu'il avait déjà vécu dans sa précédente forme. Il avait pu mettre à l'épreuve toutes les lois physiques de ce monde dans lequel il avait atterri.

Sherlock se passa un index sur ses lèvres courbés en un sourire. Il laissa une de ses canines s'allonger doucement avant de passer sa langue dessus, laissant son regard de saphir, suivre le geste à travers le miroir.

Il avait encore le goût de cet homme dans la bouche. Cela avait été tendre. Il pouvait en ressentir chaque parcelle dans son corps, à travers ses veines. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait pu absorber. Il ne suffisait que d'une morsure, une légère derrière l'oreille, afin d'absorber tout le pouvoir d'un sorcier, s'en délecter. Celui là avait eu le goût du péché. Il avait usé de trop de substances, de sexe et autres folies. Son cœur et son âme en étaient gorgés, insufflant à son pouvoir le goût particulier du plaisir inavoués.

\- Sherlock ! Sors de la salle de bain ! J'ai besoin de me préparer pour aller à la clinique !

Sherlock siffla, sa langue reptilienne passant rapidement entre ses lèvres. Il se concentra un instant pour que son appendice buccal reprenne une apparence humaine, vérifia une dernière fois que sa pupille avait reprit la forme adéquat avant de laisser à John la possibilité de se laver.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, se plaignit le docteur en passant dans la salle d'eau avant de se retourner vers son colocataire. Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle la pudeur ? Tu devrais savoir que je suis quelqu'un de pudique et que je n'aime pas vraiment te croiser complètement nu.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil agacé avant de se retourner vers John, sa nudité complètement dévoilé.

\- Je ne suis pas pudique et je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il entendit brièvement John se plaindre avant que le docteur ne ferme la porte. Sherlock eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son espèce n'en avait cure de la nudité. En cinq cents ans de vie, il avait vu bien plus de corps nus que John Watson n'en verrait jamais. Le corps de ceux de son espèce était tout bonnement asexué, ce qui avait été le plus perturbant pour l'homme fut donc d'être pourvu d'appareil génitaux après sa transformation. Il n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin dans la découverte de cette partie de corps qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir, préférant travailler son intellect plutôt que sa sexualité. Après tout, en l'obligeant à être dans ce nouveau corps, il avait perdu son immortalité, il aurait donc plus qu'une soixantaine d'année à vivre tout au plus. Cela était déprimant. Sherlock savait très bien pourquoi il avait été puni. Il avait été un être cupide qui passait son temps à dévorer et piller chaque entités magiques au lieu de punir les mauvais et protéger les bons.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'être détective. Il était bien trop asocial pour être dans la brigade de police, mais il souhaitait travailler avec eux pour défendre les bonnes personnes des mauvaises et surtout parce que cela pouvait l'aider à dénicher plus facilement les entités magiques qui se cachaient dans ce monde. En étant le célèbre et seul Détective Consultant du monde, il jouissait d'une position idéale pour traquer ses victimes tout en trafiquant les preuves trouvés sur les scènes de crime pour que les Humains ne puissent prendre connaissance du monde magique.

Sherlock soupira en ajustant son costume. Il allait devoir rendre une visite à Mycroft. Son frère adoptif était quelqu'un de très intelligent, Sherlock adorait ça chez lui, mais de particulièrement agaçant. Car il avait autant de connaissances et de puissances d'esprit – voir plus mais jamais Sherlock n'allait l'avouer – que lui-même qui pourtant avait eu le temps d'en magasiner tout ce savoir en cinq cents ans de vie. Donc qu'importe à quel point Sherlock appréciait son ainé pour ses nombreuses qualités, sa suprématie intellectuelle était suffisante pour le détester.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Mycroft, qui avait été fait avec un très haut plafond de plus de 6 mètres de haut, Sherlock se détendit. Il savait pertinemment la raison d'un plafond aussi haut, même si honnêtement cela ne changeait rien... Il aurait fallut que le plafond soit à plus de 15 mètres de hauteur pour que cela ait un réel impact... Mais si Sherlock se plaquait au sol, peut-être que 6 mètres étaient suffisant.

\- Tu t'interroges toujours à savoir si la hauteur est suffisante ?

\- Je pense que je pourrais jamais en être sur sans essayer, répondit Sherlock en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Non, non. On va éviter. Je me vois vraiment pas expliquer ce genre de chose si quelqu'un arrivait.

Sherlock soupira en haussant ses épaules. Cela le taraudait tellement, il fallait qu'il puisse laisser la bête sortir. Son souffle brûlant lui acidifiait l'estomac.

\- Maman nous invite à son anniversaire, samedi. Il faut venir accompagné.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai personne à présenter à Maman, tu le sais très bien.

\- Vraiment, l'interrogea faussement l'ainé, il me semblait qu'un certain docteur partage ta vie depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

\- C'est un homme.

\- Très bonne observation, mon frère.

Sherlock se crispa en déboutonnant un bouton de plus, l'air menaçant. Son frère se raidit à son tour en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Je disais juste que n'ayant pas de conquêtes à ramener, tu pouvais toujours amener un ami. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sherlock se rhabilla rapidement en prenant un air faussement convaincu.

\- Bien. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ou est-ce que tu m'as demander de passer seulement pour cette information inutile ?

Mycroft se leva pour prendre deux verres et y mettre du Whisky. Il invita son cadet à prendre place dans un des grands fauteuils en face du sien, avant de lui tendre son verre. Il gouta lui-même le liquide ambré du bout des lèvres en se retenant de prendre un air satisfait, ce breuvage était une tuerie.

\- As-tu eu la négligence de te sustenté sur un criminel sans avoir tromper ses résultats de test de dopage ?

\- Il était déjà dopé, il n'y avait rien à changer.

\- Ses tests étaient négatifs.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, surpris. Ils ne parlaient jamais de sa condition. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Mycroft a toujours protégé son petit frère de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, protéger son secret et il faisait en sorte de ne jamais en parler pour ne pas instaurer de malaise. L'homme avait certainement oublié qu'il avait plus de cinq cents ans et qu'il se souvenait de tout. Absolument tout. Lorsqu'on l'avait fait renaitre dans un corps humain, on avait légèrement omis de lui effacer la mémoire, il avait donc été conscient, au maximum de ses capacités mentales mais enfermé dans le corps d'un nouveau né. Cela avait été frustrant. Car son pauvre petit cerveau humain n'arrivait pas à traiter toutes ses pensées, toutes ses volontés et il avait donc mis 12 mois à parler et 18 mois à marcher ! Une honte !

\- Comment est-il possible que les tests soient négatifs ? Son goût était typique des toxicomanes.

\- Il semblerait qu'il en soit un en effet, mais il n'a prit aucune substance depuis deux mois semble t-il.

Sherlock crispa sa mâchoire.

\- Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'arrive toujours à discerner l'heure de la dernière prise ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

\- Y avait-il un certain docteur à proximité ?

Sherlock se renfrogna.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Mycroft se leva de nouveau pour se servir un autre verre et remplir celui de Sherlock qui l'avait bu d'une traite sans sourciller. Quel gâchis.

\- Tu es toujours distrait lorsqu'il est à proximité. En tant que seul ami que tu n'ai jamais eu et en vue de la confiance que tu sembles mettre en lui, ne serait-ce pas pertinent de lui parler de ton petit secret ?

Sherlock mit ses mains dans ses poches pour en extirper un paquet de cigarette sous le regard remplis de reproche de son frère. Il inséra une des cigarettes entre ses lèvres, l'allumant du bout de l'index. Il eu un sourire narquois en voyant l'air de dédains que Mycroft affichait, haussant les épaules comme une réponse à l'attitude de son aîné.

\- Tu sais que ça me détends de faire de la fumée.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de continuer à te parler, siffla Mycroft entre ses dents d'un ton puéril, tu sais très bien que tu es aussi mortel que moi. Tu peux avoir un cancer des poumons Sherlock.

\- Ce serait le comble du ridicule.

Un coup à la porte fit lever les yeux de Sherlock au ciel. Il grimaça en voyant une femme apparaître dans le bureau de Mycroft sans être invité.

\- Sherlock, je te présente Caprice.

L'esprit du détective marcha à plein régime alors qu'il dévisageait la femme face à lui. La femme n'avait pas besoin de parler, Sherlock savait déjà tout. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'intelligence, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient sur un sourire joviale alors que les légers plis sur son front indiquait un malaise. Une femme rayonnante ayant des difficultés à parler avec des inconnus... Intéressant. Elle était grande quoique toujours plus petite que lui, corpulence normal avec la peau couleur marron glacé, ses cheveux retombaient en de lourdes tresses sur ses épaules, agrémentés de petits bijoux sur quelques mèches. Elle était élégante tout en paraissant timide. C'était une femme discrète, c'était ce que Mycroft recherchait en elle.

Sherlock eu un sourire plus prononcé en laissant son nez humer le parfum de la femme. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, ses canines caressant l'arrière de son oreille.

\- Délicieux.

Il laissa sa langue prendre sa forme reptilienne, les deux extrémités chatouillant la peau brune tendrement. Il fut à peine surpris de se sentir projeté en arrière, les mains de la femme irradiant d'un bleu pur.

\- Comme je le disais, reprit Mycroft amusé du petit échange, voici Caprice. Elle sera avec toi lors de tes prochains... encas. Elle fera en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas prendre. J'ai dû envoyer des hommes droguer ta victime pour que ses propos sur toi soient discrédité.

Sherlock opina, ses yeux bleus restant accrochés au regard devenu neutre de la sorcière.

\- Monsieur Holmes, dit-elle en se tournant vers Mycroft, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi...

\- Amérique, Texas, n'est-ce pas ?

Caprice se retourna vers Sherlock avec une moue excédé.

\- En effet. Je paris que vous avez pu déceler ma difficulté à entrer en communication avec des snobs à ma façon de me tenir et que vous avez pu voir à ma démarche que je ne porte pas souvent de talons malgré le fait que j'apprécie d'en mettre occasionnellement.

\- Je l'ai deviné aux cloques sur les talons, en faite.

Mycroft eut un sourire amusé en inclinant la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Caprice. Mon frère ne devrait pas avoir besoin de se sustenté pendant quelques jours, vous viendrez au repas familial, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme opina avant de foudroyer le détective du regard. Ce dernier attendit patiemment qu'elle s'en aille avant de se rediriger vers son frère, un sourcil haussé.

\- J'ignorais que tu employais des sorcières de catégorie 5.

\- J'aime tenter le diable.

Sherlock se leva avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres avant de quitter son ainé sans un mot de plus. Il savait pertinemment que Mycroft s'amusait de sa condition. Les sorciers de catégorie 5 sont les plus rares, les plus forts physiquement et malheureusement les plus succulents. Ne pas avaler les pouvoirs de Caprice allait être la tâche la plus ardu que le détective n'ait jamais fait en cinq cent trente cinq ans de vie.

Le chemin du retour fut rapide et sans aucun contre-temps. Sherlock se dirigea vers son fauteuil, arrivé au 221B, mais il fut arrêté par la vision de son colocataire endormi. Il hésita à faire du bruit comme à son habitude, mais décida plutôt de le border tendrement. Son geste fut arrêté par la main de son ami, alerté par ses réflexes de soldat.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, idiot !

\- Tout s'est bien passé à la clinique ?

John fut surpris et il ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il se rassit sur le fauteuil où il était, se rendant brièvement compte qu'il était sur celui de Sherlock. Il eut une moue dubitative en foudroyant son colocataire d'un regard suspect.

\- Tu as retouché à la drogue ?

\- Parce que je te demande comment s'est passé ta journée ? L'interrogea le détective en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Exactement.

\- Non. Tu avais juste l'air épuisé. Et puis je souhaitais te parler d'un sujet délicat, je voulais commencer par quelque chose de neutre. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on est censé faire normalement.

John fronça les sourcils en se disant que son colocataire devait avoir un grain quelque part.

\- Quel est ton sujet délicat ?

\- Tu veux pas qu'on commence avec le sujet neutre ?

John répondit d'un mouvement fluide du poignet en un « non » mué. Sherlock s'installa dans son sofa, s'éloignant de John au cas où ça tournait mal.

\- Une jeune femme va assister à nos enquêtes.

\- Ah.

John avait l'air déçu.

\- Je pourrais prendre plus de temps de travail à la clinique alors.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Sherlock essayait d'éviter le regard de son colocataire, sentant les yeux durs de John fixer un point sur sa gorge pâle. Il connaissait son docteur. Il avait beau ne pas sortir sa langue fourchue pour reconnaître l'odeur de la frustration, de l'étonnement, de la colère et de la déception, il sentait chaque parcelle du corps de John se tendre.

\- Mon frère insiste pour qu'elle soit là. Mais je ne souhaite pas te remplacer. J'aimerais continuer de travailler seul avec toi.

Il entendit John se détendre.

\- On travaille pas seuls, y a Molly, Lestrade et...

\- Ils m'importent peu, je veux seulement être avec toi lors de mes enquêtes. Tu es le seul à être un tant soit peu intelligent dans mon entourage.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, rit silencieusement John.

Sherlock se retourna vers son ami, conscient que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

\- J'y compte bien. Enfin..., reprit-il, tu vas la rencontrer samedi à l'anniversaire de ma mère.

\- Je suis invité à l'anniversaire de ta mère ?

\- Oui en tant que mon compagnon.

Sherlock attrapa un biscuit entre ses doigts, l'étudiant pour essayer de savoir depuis combien de temps il trainait sur cette table. Il n'osait pas le manger.

\- Ton compagnon ?

La voix était à moitié étranglée dans la gorge de John qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est ce que tu es John. Tu es mon compagnon. On partage un appartement, on travaille ensemble, tu es mon compagnon de vie.

John se passa la main sur le visage en crispant sa mâchoire.

\- On a pas la même notion de compagnon... ça a plutôt un sous-entendu romantique.

\- Tu sais que ce genre de relation n'est pas dans mon domaine de prédilection.

John opina et partit dans la cuisine. Sherlock entendit la bouilloire et il se ré-installa entre les coussins, lançant à John :

\- Tu viendras alors ?

\- Comment pourrais-je manquer la grande réunion de la famille Holmes ?!

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

 _TJSC_


	2. Natural form

**Pour vous souhaiter la bonne année, voici la suite en avance !**

* * *

Sherlock soupira alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'oeil John être émoustillé par la vision du manoir Holmes. Le détective détacha son regard blasé de la fenêtre pour le poser sur son colocataire.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Pas à un putain de manoir !

\- Tu me déçois John.

Ce dernier fusilla Sherlock du regard dans une mimique signifiant « excusez moi Monseigneur mais nous ne sommes pas tous nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche », enfin ce fut comme ça que le détective comprit le faciès de son ami.

Arrivés près des grilles, les deux hommes sortirent du taxi, le payant, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de se rapprocher du portail fermé. Ce dernier était fait en fonte, il semblait si lourd qu'une douzaine d'hommes ne pourraient pas le bouger d'un millimètre. Le détective s'approcha de la porte, scannant sa rétine avant que les grilles ne s'ouvrent mécaniquement dans un « glong » retentissant. Sherlock fut soulagé que John soit plongé dans son admiration pour ne pas voir les pupilles de son ami qui avait dû prendre leur forme vertical pour que le scanner le reconnaisse.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant de pouvoir commencer à apercevoir la grande porte d'entrée. John semblait toujours aussi abasourdi, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours sur chaque pierres de la bâtisse. Ils en auraient définitivement jamais fini à se rythme là.

Sherlock soupira, passant une main délicate sur le bas des reins de John pour le faire avancer plus vite, impatient et excédé. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grande porte qui s'ouvrit sur une petite femme ronde, des longs cheveux argents encadrant son visage qui s'illumina en les voyant. Sherlock se tendit tandis que sa mère lui écrasa les joues de ses yeux mains, avant de les embrasser avec ferveur et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'avais tellement manqué, Bill !

\- Bill ? Répéta interloqué John.

Sherlock se crispa en embrassant à son tour sa mère qui s'approcha de John pour le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de l'étouffer d'amour.

\- Je suis bien contente que William nous amène enfin un petit-ami. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on souhaitait vous rencontrer, John. Je peux vous appeler John ?

\- Oui mais...

\- William ne nous laisse jamais rentrer à Baker Street, continua t-elle en serrant plus fortement John dans ses bras comme pour étouffer ses paroles en même temps que sa trachée, car il a trop peur de vous présenter. Y a vraiment aucune raison, on a toujours su que William était différent ! Déjà de par sa conditi...

Sherlock fusilla sa mère du regard, inclinant sa tête sur le côté pour lui signifier que John était au courant de rien. Elle relâcha enfin son étreinte, le blond inspira profondément pour regonfler ses poumons d'air. Il suivit par la suite Sherlock et sa mère, tirant le détective par le bras.

\- Tu t'appelles sérieusement William ?

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes très exactement, précisa le brun avant de froncer les sourcils, en réalité je me suis toujours appelé Sherlock mais elle trouve que William est un nom plus normal et que la normalité étant tout à fait absent de ma vie, devrait apparaître sous la forme de mon horrible nom.

John haussa les épaules, quittant l'entrée fabuleuse pour passer dans une grande salle – qui aurait pu facilement être une salle de bal – où une grande table y siégeait, Mycroft, un homme âgé – certainement le père Holmes – et une jeune femme y était déjà attablés.

\- Tu as raison, Sherlock ça te va beaucoup mieux, lui souffla le docteur souriant de l'air de supériorité de son ami.

\- Evidemment.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la table ronde, John hésitant à s'assoir plutôt du côté du père à Sherlock ou celui de la jeune femme inconnue. Il décida de s'aventurer du côté de la femme, le jugeant moins risqué. Il n'avait pas envie d'essayer le dicton « tel père, tel fils ». La femme se tourna vers lui, lui décochant un sourire timide.

\- Caprice, vous devez être John Watson, c'est ça ?

John opina en serrant la main tendue de la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à parler longuement alors que Sherlock semblait agité à ses côtés. Décidant de l'ignorer, il apprit pas mal de chose sur la jeune femme. Elle venait du Texas où elle avait passé la majeur partie de sa vie, il y a un an, lorsqu'elle a atteint la majorité, elle a été contacté par Mycroft qui cherchait son genre de femme – John ne comprit pas ce dernier point – car elle avait des capacités spéciales qui intéressait l'aîné Holmes. Elle travaillait donc pour lui depuis un an et elle appréciait son travail. John n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des iris brunes qui le fixait avec douceur. Il trouvait quelque chose en elle de mystique.

\- John, nous sommes très heureux de vous rencontrer, lança joyeusement le père de Sherlock en lui tendant sa main. Sherlock nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes médecin militaire à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ?

John opina en souriant.

\- Vous l'avez déduit aussi ou on vous en a informé ?

John n'avait pas vu le regard de Sherlock vers son père. Celui qui signifiait « fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, il est pas au courant de ma vie ». Mais apparemment le destinataire du message silencieux, ne le vit pas non plus.

\- Oh non ! Sherlock savait faire ça, c'est lui qui a tout apprit à Mycroft vous savez. Ils étaient très proches lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais le fait que Mycroft est le parfait exemple de l'élève pouvant dépasser le maître, Sherlock s'est renfrogné lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'adolescence.

Le détective souffla doucement en laissant passer son soulagement. Son père avait donné des informations précieuses, mais cela aurait pu largement être pire.

\- Et Mycroft avait quel âge déjà, lorsque vous avez adopté Sherlock ?

Sherlock se retourna avec les yeux exorbités en direction de la voix féminine. Ses yeux furieux tombèrent dans le regard curieux de Caprice qui fronça les sourcils en sentant John se contracter à ses côtés. Elle eut un sourire contrit en laissant un murmure sortir de ses lèvres affolées, n'arrangeant en rien la situation.

\- Ah... John n'était pas au courant, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier crispa sa mâchoire en dévisageant Sherlock, agacé que son ami, son meilleur ami n'ait pas eu l'envie de le lui dire. Puis son visage se dérida en comprenant que l'adoption n'était peut-être pas un sujet facile à aborder pour tout êtres humains et que donc cela revenait quasiment de l'impossible pour un homme aussi étrange que Sherlock Holmes.

\- Il avait cinq ans, bredouilla le père du détective en essayant de briser la glace.

\- Mycroft était heureux d'avoir un petit frère, sourit John en direction de l'intéressé qui daigna enfin parler.

\- Oh oui, dans un premier temps. Puis cet idiot à commencer à crier. De frustration. En permanence. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux, avait scruté son petit corps de nouveau né qu'il s'était mis à hurler. Cela a duré... 18 mois il me semble. Jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales arrêtent de brailler pour former des mots.

\- Merci Mycroft pour cette histoire aussi inutile qu'indécente. On peut passer à autre chose ? S'insurgea Sherlock en foudroyant son ainé du regard.

Il n'avait pas eu la malchance d'être enfermé dans un corps d'enfant avec une âme vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit votre nom complet il me semble, demanda John en se tournant vers Caprice pour détourner la conversation du brun à ses côtés.

\- Oh... Caprice Cromwell.

John sursauta en entendant un grondement à sa gauche. Sherlock était tendu, ses narines dilatées laissant passer deux filets de fumées s'en échapper, sa bouche se tordant dans une grimace affreuse alors que ses yeux fous se dirigeait vers Caprice, ses pupilles semblèrent changer de forme un instant, faisant cligner John d'incompréhension.

\- Aggie, souffla Sherlock entre ses dents qui semblaient plus pointu, la voix rauque et plus profonde qu'à son habitude.

\- Ma mère.

Avant que Sherlock ne sorte de ses gongs, son père lui apposa une main réconfortante sur la sienne serrée dont les ongles semblaient percer la nappe de table. Sherlock s'excusa avant de foncer dehors. Il vit rapidement un buisson à ses côtés, il se déshabilla en vitesse et y jeta ses vêtements avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent sur une toute nouvelle vision de ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait voir chaque petits insectes, ressentir chaque parfum, ses yeux scannaient le ciel et la terre pouvant y voir le spectre des couleurs devant ses yeux. Sa vision lui permettait de percevoir la chaleur de tout corps qu'il croisait. Il s'étira en sentant son cou s'allonger, ce qui lui permit de voir derrière son crâne que la porte d'entrée avait été verrouillée pour que personne ne puisse sortir le voir. Un soupire rassurée s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que sa bouche ne devienne une gueule immense s'étirant dans un sourire carnassier. Il s'ébroua, sa peau se changeant en de longues écailles cuivrés alors que son corps continuait à grandir. Ses doigts se rejoignirent en griffes puissantes, le faisant tomber à quatre pattes. Peu à peu, son corps changea entièrement pour devenir ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un dragon de quinze mètre surplombant le manoir qui paraissait si petit tout d'un coup. Il étendit ses ailes avant de s'envoler dans le ciel. Il n'allait pas pouvoir aller très loin. Un dragon ça se voyait facilement dans le ciel de Londres et il ne pouvait pas monter trop haut si il ne souhaitait pas passer au dessus des nuages et croiser quelques avions. Alors il ne fit que quelques tours dans le ciel en surplombant sa maison. Au bout du dixième tours, il se força à atterrir avec douceur et agilité – en tout cas toute la douceur et l'agilité que son corps de trois cents tonnes pouvaient offrir – et se changea rapidement en humain avant de se rhabiller. Il ne savait pas encore quel mensonge il allait pouvoir dire à John pour expliquer sa colère subite et sa fuite. Mais juste à y repenser, ses veines étaient parcouru de nouveaux par la fureur. Cromwell était le nom de la sorcière qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Elle n'était autre que la mère à Caprice. Cela était inconcevable. Non pas que cela semblait impossible, les sorcières de catégorie 5 sont quasiment disparus depuis des centaines d'années, mais il avait du mal à se dire que son frère avait osé rechercher la fille de celle qui l'avait maudit pour lui demander de le surveiller. Sa rage changea alors de destinataires alors qu'il toquait à la porte d'entrée pour qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Mycroft qui le fit, avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire, mon frère, sinon je te jure que c'est sur toi que je me change la prochaine fois... Mes soixante kilos humains te sembleront ridicules lorsque mes trois cents tonnes s'abattront sur tes os.

Il avait insisté sur « mon frère » ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle Mycroft était encore en vie.

\- J'ai dis à John que tu avais connu la mère de Caprice dans ta jeunesse et qu'elle n'avait pas été d'une douceur extrême avec toi et que son simple souvenir te mettait hors de toi et que tu étais parti fumer. Ce qui expliquera ton haleine.

\- Je pense que John n'est pas assez stupide pour confondre l'haleine d'un dragon avec celui d'un fumeur. Cela n'a pas du tout la même fragrance.

\- Comme si il avait déjà eu l'occasion de comparer.

Sherlock haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la table ronde où les invités étaient encore attablés. Les discussions cessèrent dès qu'il retrouva sa place.

\- Hmm... Sherlock, commença John mal à l'aise, ta mère a proposé que nous dormions ici.

\- D'accord. La chambre d'ami est à droite.

\- Mais non voyons, s'exclama sa mère, John ira dans ta chambre ! C'est Caprice qui prend la chambre d'ami.

Sherlock laissa ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites avant de les diriger vers sa mère avec un air agacé.

\- Et je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un grand lit dans ma chambre que je dois partager avec notre précieux invité... Combien de fois devrais-je vous expliquer que John n'est pas de ce bord là ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'étrangement, l'homme n'avait pas précisé de quel bord lui-même se trouvait. Il haussa les épaules alors que la mère de Sherlock, contrite commençait à paniquer en annonçant qu'ils n'avaient pas cinquante chambres d'amis de nettoyés.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas Madame Holmes, annonça John en se levant, on est colocataire depuis un moment et cet homme n'a aucune notion de la pudeur... je pense que ce n'est pas catastrophique de dormir avec un ami. Il n'y a aucun soucis, j'ai déjà vécu pire avec celui-là.

Sherlock grogna avant de saluer tout le monde – tout en omettant Caprice qui lui retourna la politesse – et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sans grande surprise, il y trouva son lit fait avec dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet : préservatif et lubrifiant. Sherlock grimaça en lisant le mot qui les accompagnait :

 _« Mycroft m'a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé une S5 et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était possible pour les personnes dans ton cas d'avoir une progéniture, donc n'hésitez pas à être prudent. Bises. Maman. »_

Il regarda par dessus son épaule que John était parti dans la salle de bain pour enflammer le mot dans sa main, voyant un petit tas de cendre apparaître dans sa paume. Comment un dragon transformé en humain mâle pouvait avoir une progéniture avec un homme alors que les dragons étaient eux-même asexué ? Sherlock décida de mettre cette question dans la catégorie « trouver la réponse plus tard » avant de se déshabiller et de rentrer dans son lit, éteignant la lampe de chevet de son côté. Rapidement il vit John arriver et se glisser à son tour dans les draps. Il eut le réflexe de tressaillir en sentant une chaleur à ses côtés. Son réflexe de reptile lui disait de se coller à la source de chaleur le plus vite possible. Sherlock regarda derrière son oreiller où se trouvait sa bouillotte, mais il y trouva un second mot.

 _« Je suppose que tu en auras pas besoin ce soir. Bises. Maman »_

Il maugréa en se tournant vers John qu'il pouvait voir grâce à ses yeux de reptile. Il pouvait distinguer les contours de son corps en spectre rouge indiquant la chaleur qui en émanait alors que ses pieds prenaient une teinte plus jaune, indiquant que ses extrémités étaient plus fraiche.

\- J'ai froid, soupira t-il contre le blond.

John ne réfléchit pas une minute en tournant le dos vers son meilleur ami, le sentant lui enlacer la taille. Il se disait que c'était parfaitement normal. Il pouvait sentir la virilité de son ami contre ses fesses, à peine séparé par leur boxers, le rendant assez mal à l'aise. Evidemment Sherlock n'était pas excité de cette proximité et son pénis s'en retrouvait tout à fait inactif, mais cela faisait naître un certain malaise chez le médecin qui préféra se forcer à s'endormir aussitôt pour éviter d'y penser.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus tôt que le brun. Il se rendit compte que son colocataire s'était littéralement enroulé autour de son corps. Il essaya de s'extirpé mais fut figé en sentant quelque chose contre sa cuisse. John leva doucement les couettes pour être sûr de ce qu'il pensait que c'était avant de se figer d'effroi en se rendant compte que c'était en effet le pénis de Sherlock, sans aucun boxer pouvant agir comme barrière entre leur peau. John étouffa un cri mais ce fut suffisant pour réveiller le détective à l'affut qui regarda son colocataire avec un air agacé en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ! Soupira t-il encore à moitié endormi.

\- Tu es entièrement à poils Sherlock ! Tu as dormi à poils contre moi !

Ce dernier leva un sourcil en direction de son ami, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- J'ai pas de pyjama ici.

\- Et alors ? Moi non plus mais j'ai gardé mon boxer !

\- Bah tu n'aurais pas dû. Enfin je vois pas c'est quoi le problème, John !

\- CA ! S'exclama ce dernier en pointant le sexe de Sherlock qui commençait à se gorger de sang.

\- Ce n'est qu'une réponse réflexe suite à mon réveil, bafouilla le détective en se retournant, offrant une vision de ses fesses plutôt que de son appareil génital.

\- Sherlock, commença doucement John, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te confronter à la sexualité des autres mais ça met les gens mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec un homme nu dans leur lit alors qu'ils pensaient dormir avec quelqu'un d'habiller.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris !

Le ton était renfrogné, John comprit qu'il avait blessé son ami. Il hésita à lui toucher l'épaule avant de regarder le réveil à ses côtés. Il n'était que sept heures, ils pouvaient se rendormir. Il hésita longuement avant de se rapprocher du corps de Sherlock qui semblait perdre sa chaleur à une vitesse affolante. Il attrapa le détective pour passer un de ses bras sous le cou de l'homme tendu à ses côtés, son autre bras fermement placé sur le torse du détective. Il soupira en l'attirant à lui.

\- Bon au point où nous en sommes, je vais pas te laisser te refroidir... On peut encore dormir quelques heures, viens là.

Sherlock se tendit alors qu'il sentait son érection continuer à grossir. Il se tortilla, ses fesses nues frottant contre le boxer de John, sentant que son ami commençait à se durcir aussi. Sherlock se figea avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître bizarre et complètement nul. Mais... j'ai effacé de mon disque dur pas mal de choses par rapport à la sexualité donc... c'est normal que tu bandes ?

Sherlock entendit John s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir le visage de son ami, mais ce dernier le tenait fermement, ne souhaitant peut-être pas se retrouver nez à nez – ainsi qu'érection contre érection – avec son ami détective.

\- Comment as tu pu effacer ce genre d'informations, Sherlock ! C'est quand même vachement utile lorsqu'on va avoir des... relations.

\- Les relations ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, tu le sais.

\- Et quel est ta tasse de thé ? Sais-tu au moins si tu es gay, hétérosexuel, bisexuel, pansexuel, j'en sais rien moi !

Sherlock se dégagea des bras de John pour se retourner vers lui et le dévisager. Son érection s'était calmé d'elle-même face à l'interrogatoire de son ami et il fut soulager de sentir que celle de John s'était calmé à son tour. Son nez était quasiment en train de toucher celui de son ami qui louchait parce qu'il tentait de le regarder dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, Sherlock recula un peu, se mettant en boule pour garder sa chaleur plus longtemps.

\- Je n'ai jamais été suffisamment proche d'un être humain pour me poser la question.

 _Et je m'étais horriblement habitué à ne pas posséder d'organes génitaux_ , ajouta t-il mentalement.

\- Tu devrais tester, souffla John en rougissant légèrement. Je ne sais pas moi, vas dans un bar et dragues un peu... Nan t'as raison c'est complètement idiot.

Il avisa le visage de Sherlock qui était – pour une fois – chargé d'incompréhension. Lui-même, depuis l'épisode délicat de La Femme, il s'était rendu compte de son attirance physique pour son ami en se disant qu'il était « sherlocked » mais il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir l'étude de ses sentiments et de ses désirs. Il était ami avec le détective et celui lui convenait parfaitement. Mais quelque chose dans le visage de Sherlock le décida, une fragilité, une question, un combat dans ses prunelles saphirs. Il se rapprocha de son ami en lui touchant la joue, sentant le corps de Sherlock se raidir d'incompréhension.

\- Je vais t'embrasser Sherlock. Si tu ressens quelques choses et ne t'inquiètes pas si c'est le cas tu reconnaitra tout de suite, tu seras fixé que tu n'es pas dégoûté par les hommes, si tu as envie de te reculer et de t'enfuir, c'est que tu es définitivement hétéro. Mais je souhaite que cela ne change rien à notre relation, si tu détestes ça.

\- Et si j'aime ?

La question surprit John.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ça dépendra de si moi j'aime.

\- Tu n'as jamais embrassé d'homme ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

John frémit en se disant que la conversation le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que je n'en ai jamais ressenti l'envie ou le besoin.

\- Et là ?

\- J'aide un ami.

Sherlock opina en se rapprochant de John, inclinant légèrement sa tête, leurs nez se croisant, le souffle de l'autres caressant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sherlock ferma les yeux en tressaillant.

\- Je te fais confiance.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite quoique frustrante vous aura plu !

 _TJSC_


	3. My desire

**Voili voilou la suite que j'avais promis bien plus tôt mais à cause de mon chat qui a uriné sur mon ordinateur j'ai perdu tout mes chapitres en avance (je sais je me répète mais j'ignore qui lis toutes mes fictions ^^ donc dans le doute je le dis sur chacune).**

 **Je remercie ma bêta pour ce chapitre Adalas qui a été extra :D Et ton petit commentaire sur une certaine description n'est pas passé inaperçu :P**

* * *

Sherlock se contenta de parcourir les derniers millimètres le cœur battant. Son cerveau sembla se liquéfier au contact des lèvres de son ami, éteint pour la première fois de son existence.

John, lui, raffermit sa position en couchant le corps de Sherlock sur le dos, montant sur son corps pour finir par le chevaucher, tenant dans ses mains les poignets du détective qu'il maintenait au-dessus de sa tête. John ne se contrôlait plus, il ne savait plus où il en était, cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qu'il devait savoir c'était qu'il était parfaitement à sa place, ses lèvres torturant, suçotant celles de Sherlock, ses oreilles bercées par la respiration saccadée de son ami, son estomac retourné à cause des légers gémissements qui semblaient l'électriser de toutes parts.

Sherlock perdit conscience qu'il se trouvait avec quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de son secret, sa langue rentrant en contact avec celle de John se changea donc pour avoir l'apparence reptilienne qui lui permettait de goûter la langue de John plus intensément grâce à ses deux extrémités. La langue fourchue goûta chaque millimètre pour en faire une cartographie et elle s'entortilla avec une dextérité qui n'était pas humaine. Cela faisait gémir John dans sa bouche, alors Sherlock sut qu'il fallait qu'il garde cette information profondément encrée dans son palais mental, il fallait qu'il n'oublie jamais le goût et l'effet dévastateur qu'il produisait sur son compagnon.

John commença à bouger maladroitement des hanches contre celles de Sherlock, frottant leurs érections avec envie. Puis, en sentant une humidité qui ne lui appartenait pas s'infiltrer à travers son boxer et toucher sa peau, John sursauta et arrêta le baiser, se rendant compte que Sherlock était toujours nu contre lui et de la position équivoque dans laquelle il se présentait.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure meurtrie de baisers pour plonger son regard dans celui de John. Il essaya de se relever doucement pour rattraper les lèvres qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais l'homme en face de lui détourna la tête, ses lèvres n'atterrissant que sur sa joue. Sherlock voulut se dégager pour voir l'expression qu'arborait John, mais celui-ci lui tenait encore fermement les poignets, le maintenant dans une position aussi sensuelle qu'inconfortable.

John lâcha rapidement Sherlock en rougissant, se levant rapidement pour rejoindre la salle de bain, claquant la porte. Il se couvrit sa tête de ses mains avant d'ouvrir rapidement les robinets de douche et plonger sous le jet d'eau brûlant, désirant qu'avec l'eau, son désir et sa confusion partiraient tout aussi rapidement.

Sherlock, lui, resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'aviser son érection et de se lever pour parler à John à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Il se sentait assez mal à présent, incertain de ce que les humains avaient tendance à vouloir ou faire dans ce genre de situation. Pour ne pas en être mal à l'aise davantage et rester dans l'incompréhension totale, il décida donc de jouer cartes sur table.

\- John, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Mis à part dormir à poils ? siffla John du plus fort qu'il pouvait pour se faire entendre malgré la porte fermée et l'eau qui coulait.

\- Je croyais que ce baiser n'était pas censé changer notre relation ! s'écria à son tour Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne changeait rien si tu ne l'appréciais pas et que moi non plus... De toute évidence cela nous a plu à tout les deux !

\- Et c'est mal ?

L'eau de la douche s'était arrêtée de couler. John l'avait arrêté pour poser son front contre le mur carrelé, espérant que la surface froide lui rafraîchisse les idées suffisamment pour savoir quoi répondre. Mais à la place de cela, il restait perplexe, son front réchauffant doucement le mur en face de lui, son cerveau toujours sans réponse.

\- John ?

Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant la voix plus proche de son colocataire. En effet, n'ayant pas de réponse, Sherlock avait tout simplement ouvert la porte et était rentré dans la salle de bain. John ne pouvait pas répondre, à quoi que ce soit, alors il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque le détective entra dans la douche, restant interdit ses yeux dévalant sur le corps de son ami pour s'arrêter jusqu'à l'érection de John qui malgré tout ses questionnements n'était pas encore partie.

Le blogueur s'approcha doucement de son ami, posa ses paumes sous la mâchoire de Sherlock avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il leva son regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux interrogatifs de son ami qui allait ouvrir la bouche, mais John préféra la recouvrir de ses propres lèvres, laissant sa voix raisonner tristement dans la salle de bain :

\- Juste... ne dis rien.

Il colla Sherlock au mur, ses mains commençant à descendre le long du torse du brun puis de ses flancs, griffant doucement ses côtes. Il reprit ses baisers fougueux sur les lèvres de son compagnon, souhaitant l'entendre gémir une fois de plus avant de descendre sa bouche sur le torse imberbe de Sherlock, léchant le corps blême qui se teintait de légers rougissements là où il se mettait à suçoter la peau. Puis il descendit encore et il dut se mettre à genoux. John voulut savoir à quel moment il en était arrivé à ce que ce soit la conclusion la plus logique, mais cela lui semblait complètement normal d'être là, dans la douche avec Sherlock, sa bouche mordant doucement la hanche droite de l'homme, ses yeux ravis de regarder le visage tendu par une expression de plaisir, ses oreilles comblées par des gémissements sans aucun sens. Mais ce qu'il faisait était forcément la suite logique, John en était certain. Depuis ce jour où leurs regards se sont croisés à St Barts, il était évident qu'un jour il en arriverait à ça.

Alors ce fut avec toute logique qu'il continua son traitement, ses mains découvrant avant sa bouche les formes masculines de Sherlock. Sa main droite toucha du bout de la pulpe de ses doigts les bourses gonflées et tendues, alors que sa main gauche venait flatter en quelques mouvements souples l'érection du détective. John continuait de sa bouche à suçoter la hanche de Sherlock qu'il dut reconnaître comme particulièrement érogène avant de descendre ses lèvres et sa langue avec douceur jusqu'aux cuisses ouvertes de l'homme pour remonter et emprisonner dans sa bouche les testicules de Sherlock qu'il aspira l'une après l'autre. L'action fut suffisante pour entendre son ami crier son prénom, ses mains jusque là contractées le long de son corps, emprisonnèrent la tête de John, ses longs doigts de violoniste accrochés à son cuir chevelu. John eut un sourire contre l'aine de Sherlock tandis qu'il se dirigeait doucement mais sûrement vers l'érection qui était déjà recouverte de liquide séminal. John hésita un instant, se demandant quel goût pouvait avoir un homme, quel goût pouvait avoir Sherlock. Alors il darda sa langue et donna un très léger coup de langue sur le gland rougi de Sherlock qui frissonna en s'empêchant de donner un coup de reins. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son instinct humain parlait et il n'avait jamais ressenti une envie aussi bestiale.

John sentit l'impatience de Sherlock, ainsi après s'être assuré que le goût ne le dérangeait pas - mais plutôt qu'il lui envoyait des courants électriques de désir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale - il décida de prendre Sherlock en bouche, essayant de l'avaler le plus profondément possible fermant les yeux lorsque le gland du détective toucha sa glotte. Il eut le réflexe de déglutir, arrachant un gémissement si rauque de la part de son compagnon que les yeux de John s'ouvrirent avec un désir violent, bestial. Sa main droite se dirigea vers sa propre érection alors que la gauche caressait la base du sexe de Sherlock tandis qu'il continuait à le sucer en de longs et puissants va-et-vient.

John arrêta par la suite de caresser la base du sexe de Sherlock pour déposer sa main gauche derrière les fesses de son amant, l'incitant à bouger son bassin en rythme pour qu'il puisse sucer l'homme au rythme que ce dernier souhaitait.

Ce fut certainement à ce moment là que Sherlock se perdit. Il donna de frénétiques coups de reins, sa langue reptilienne passant sur ses lèvres alors que ses canines s'allongeaient pour se planter dans ses lèvres pulpeuses qui s'ouvrirent sous la pression. Ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux courts du médecin s'agrippèrent à la chevelure comme si John était la seule bouée au milieu d'un océan, le corps de Sherlock frissonna alors que l'orgasme commençait à le submerger, des écailles cuivrées apparaissaient en vague le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme qui s'arqua en donnant un ultime coup de reins dans la bouche du médecin qui ne décida pas de s'écarter.

Puis Sherlock entendit John tousser. Ce fut suffisant pour agir comme une douche froide, son apparence redevenant humaine tout d'un coup. Il se pencha pour prendre John dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant mais il avisa son ami qui était en train de rire. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, annonça le détective tout de même.

\- Ne le sois pas, j'ai très bien compris que tu allais... finir.

John releva ses yeux vers le visage inquiet de Sherlock, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge, se relevant. Il attrapa le pommeau de la douche et commença à se laver pour effacer les traces de semence de Sherlock qui coulaient sur son menton, et les traces de son propre plaisir qui dévalaient le long de ses jambes et entre ses doigts. John ne se souvenait même pas du moment où il avait joui. Pendant quelques instants, seul Sherlock avait été important. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se laver rapidement, il tendit le pommeau à Sherlock, se séchant avec une vitesse affolante avant de s'enfuir précipitamment de la salle d'eau.

Sherlock se lava précipitamment, pressé de pouvoir parler à John de ce qu'il venait de se passer, son palais mental cherchant avec rapidité la signification de ces événements. Malheureusement, il lui semblait impossible de comprendre. Lors d'une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie, on est censé être doux, ou tout du moins on agissait normalement. Or Sherlock était quasiment certain que le fait de s'enfuir comme un voleur n'était pas considéré comme une façon normale de réagir dans ce genre de situation.

Lorsqu'il sortit il vit que John était écarlate, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée où Caprice se tenait, les pommettes plus rougissantes. Sherlock savait pertinemment que c'était ses yeux reptiliens qui pouvaient voir la chaleur répartie sur le visage de la jeune femme car malheureusement sur la peau brune et veloutée de la femme, un humain ne pouvait pas voir franchement la différence. Or John était pétrifié et ne disait rien. Sherlock fit plus attention aux yeux de la femme qui semblaient briller d'une lueur amusée.

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps, Caprice ? cracha Sherlock pour briser la glace.

\- Un peu trop longtemps pour ne pas en être gênée, affirma la jeune femme en affichant son sourire amusé. Je venais vous réveiller pour vous annoncer que le petit-déjeuner est servi.

John se racla la gorge en cherchant quelque chose dans sa valise. En réalité, à la vue des gestes désordonnés et paniqués de son ami, Sherlock pouvait clairement déduire que l'homme ne cherchait rien de particulier, il souhaitait juste se reprendre, pensant vraisemblablement qu'en gardant les mains occupées, cela serait suffisant pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- On va arriver, annonça t-il finalement à Caprice qui se retourna vers Sherlock.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors mais... Sherlock...

Caprice testait le prénom afin de savoir si cela mettait mal à l'aise le dragon. Mais en réalité, Sherlock était toujours particulièrement tendu dès qu'elle parlait, la situation ne changea pas lorsqu'elle utilisa son prénom. Alors en continua timidement.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que ma mère a pu vous faire malgré les nombreuses raisons qui l'ont conduit à ce geste. J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre que je ne suis pas identique à elle et que vous pourrez avoir une totale confiance envers les gens qui vous entourent.

Caprice appuya ses mots en posant ses yeux sur John qui l'ignorait toujours, concentré sur sa valise.

\- Il est toujours difficile voire impossible de cacher éternellement des faits aux personnes auxquelles on tient. J'espère que vous aurez suffisamment confiance pour être vous-même.

\- Dégagez.

La voix de Sherlock était douce. Il n'était pas en colère contre la femme qui essayait vraisemblablement de lui donner un conseil relationnel. Elle semblait mal à l'aise voire contrainte de dire ces mots... Mycroft. Par contre elle avait pensé chaque mots prononcés par rapport à sa mère et cela soulagea Sherlock. Il vit avec un certain plaisir que la jeune femme s'en allait, décidant de marcher quelques pas pour arriver jusqu'à John qui fourrageait encore sa valise, seulement vêtu d'une serviette sur sa taille. Sherlock referma brutalement la valise en éloignant les doigts fous qui se cessaient de bouger dans une cadence déraisonnable.

\- John, je ne suis pas bon en relation, pas bon du tout, il va falloir m'expliquer.

Les yeux de John se levèrent pour croiser ceux de Sherlock, le regard inquiet contre celui rempli d'incompréhension. Sherlock essaya de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres en un baiser tendre, mais les mains de John se crispèrent sur son torse, le repoussant.

\- Je ne souhaite pas ça... Nous sommes amis Sherlock.

\- Il ne me semblait pas qu'il était conventionnel d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un ami, répliqua Sherlock vexé.

\- Pas des relations sexuelles, juste une seule.

\- Ah parce qu'on peut coucher une fois avec son ami mais au bout de la seconde fois on franchit le cap ?

La voix de Sherlock se faisait plus dure alors que ses yeux fusillaient John qui se rhabillait. Son ton était plus sarcastique que jamais, son timbre si bas qu'il semblait qu'il pouvait faire bouger le sol comme un énorme tremblement de terre.

\- Je pense qu'on aurait jamais dû faire ça, c'est tout, confessa John en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, étudiant ses doigts avec fascination.

\- Ce n'était pas agréable pour toi, comprit Sherlock en opinant, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser me sucer, j'aurais dû le faire moi.

John releva la tête avec vivacité, ses joues écarlates à cause des paroles que son ami avait osé prononcer. John s'interrogea rapidement à savoir quand est-ce que le grand Sherlock Holmes avait décidé d'utiliser des termes aussi vulgaires. Mais John ne pensa rapidement plus à ça alors que la dernière partie de la phrase raisonnait dans son crâne. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sherlock Holmes aurait dû le sucer ?

\- Le problème n'est pas là, Sherlock. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation sentimentale avec toi, qu'importe à quel point j'ai apprécié ce que nous venons de faire.

\- Et si nous ne nous engagions pas dans une relation amoureuse mais seulement dans une relation sexuelle ?

\- Ce n'est pas correct, affirma John en détournant le regard.

\- Comme si avoir une tête exposée dans le frigo l'était.

La phrase de Sherlock eut le mérite de faire sourire John. Cela réchauffa inexplicablement le cœur de Sherlock dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Alors on serait quoi ? l'interrogea John avec incompréhension. L'un pour l'autre, je veux dire.

\- On sera juste Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Il nous en a jamais fallu plus.

John acquiesça avant de lancer à Sherlock un boxer et des vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner pour regarder son compagnon s'habiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons manger, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous a plu !

 _TJSC_


	4. Believe me

**Coucou !**

 **Bon une suite plus longue que prévue (à poster et à lire) :3 J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans soucis. La mère de Sherlock fit quelques remarques sur le fait qu'elle était heureuse que son plus jeune fils ait enfin trouvé un compagnon – John décida de ne pas répondre – et qu'elle espérait qu'ils aient eu une nuit reposante – John ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard amusé de Caprice qui eut un sourire entendu avec Mycroft. Le médecin avait l'impression d'halluciner.

Mycroft attendit que le repas se termine pour demander à John de le suivre sous le regard noir de son cadet. Le politicien fit un mouvement de main dédaigneux vers son frère lui signifiant sans mot que ses secrets ne seraient pas dévoilé. Le rouquin fit tourner son parapluie dans un moulinet de poignet, avant de faire asseoir John dans un petit salon, prenant la place en face de lui dans un fauteuil similaire à celui de Sherlock – à Baker Street.

\- Que me voulez vous ? L'interrogea John en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez changé d'avis quand à la nature de votre relation avec Sherlock.

\- Oh Caprice vous a raconté, marmonna le médecin mal à l'aise.

\- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin ! Si je suis capable de déduire exactement dans quelle position et sur quoi vous avez dormi la veille, je pense pouvoir largement trouver une explication quand aux rougeurs et regards fuyants que vous entretenez avec mon frère, Docteur.

John opina en se disant qu'il n'allait jamais s'y faire, d'être en contact permanent avec les frères Holmes.

\- Et que souhaitez vous me dire à ce sujet, Mycroft ?

John avait bien conscience qu'utiliser le prénom de l'aîné alors que celui-ci ne l'appelait que par son nom de famille était une forme de provocation, mais il n'en avait cure. Il trouvait cela vulgaire et horriblement gênant que l'homme cherche à savoir la nature exacte de ses relations avec son petit frère. N'était-ce pas au-delà de ce que le cadre social autorisait ? Mais Mycroft Holmes, Le Gouvernement Britannique, n'hésitait pas à kidnapper des gens et détourner les caméras de sécurité pour surveiller son frère coûte que coûte alors… poser ce genre de question n'était après tout quelque chose d'insignifiant en comparaison.

\- John, commença le politicien en surprenant ce dernier, mon frère est quelqu'un qui a une confiance toute limité dans les être-humains. Je pense que vous êtes d'ailleurs la personne en qui il a le plus confiance. Je vous demanderais donc d'être patient et d'accepter le fait qu'il ne veuille peut-être pas se dévoiler entièrement face à vous.

\- Oh c'est à propos du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas dit qu'il s'appelait William ? Je peux largement le comprendre ! Quand on a une personnalité comme celle de Sherlock, on ne peut pas supporter les prénoms banales.

Mycroft eu un sourire attendrit alors qu'il dévisageait le visage honnête du médecin. Son frère avait définitivement trouvé la perle rare. Le seul homme qui pourrait le comprendre quoi qu'il fasse. Tout du moins le politicien espérait que John pourrait le pardonner et l'accepter tel qu'il est vraiment.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, John.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir plus alors, Sherlock me dira ce qu'il me cache lorsqu'il sera prêt, je suppose.

John espéra pendant quelques secondes que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec des quelconques sentiments car il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à en parler, dotant plus à cause de leur récent… ébat. Cela avait été agréable – plus qu'agréable à vrai dire – mais le médecin se sentait honteux à ce propos et il avait l'impression que c'était mal. Mais comme il l'avait déjà pensé et comme il le penserait chaque secondes de sa chienne de vie : Sherlock Holmes était sa drogue et il était déjà pressé d'y goûter à nouveau et d'avoir plus.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il le fera, continua Mycroft ignorant le combat émotionnel de son vis-à-vis, d'autant plus en vue de votre nouvelle relation.

\- Rien n'a changé, s'écria John afin de se défendre.

\- Oh John, John, jamais Sherlock n'a eu de contact physique avec quiconque, enfin pas de contact physique nu en tout cas. Je pense que cela va tout changer.

\- Nous ne sommes que des amis.

\- Mais des amis avec des avantages, n'est-ce pas ?

John se sentit rougir alors qu'il détournait ses yeux des prunelles inquisitoires de Mycroft.

\- J'espère que vous prenez vos précautions, au moins, s'inquiéta légèrement le rouquin.

\- Quoi ?! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous !

John s'était levé, clairement mal à l'aise des propos de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier fusilla le médecin du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se rassoit.

\- Je fais des tests régulièrement à la clinique, ça fait parti des procédures obligatoires, expliqua le médecin. Sherlock est vierge et malgré son passé de drogué ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit déjà piqué avec une seringue non-stérilisée.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils avant de les détendre en comprenant les propos du médecin.

\- Oh oui, je ne pensais pas aux IST.

\- Vous pensiez à quoi alors ?

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre en se traitant d'idiot. Il n'avait jamais fais une bourde de sa vie, hors aujourd'hui il venait d'en faire une énorme. Il maugréa intérieurement en changeant de sujet avant que John, excédé s'en aille définitivement. Il allait falloir espérer que Sherlock n'ait pas prit le message de sa mère comme une farce car ils auraient beaucoup de mal à expliquer à un certain médecin qu'un certain détective puisse donner naissance.

Mycroft demanda à un des domestiques du manoir d'aller chercher Caprice. Cette dernière ne tarda pas et sourit à l'homme qui tapait silencieusement la place à côté de lui, sur le sofa où il venait de prendre place. La jeune femme s'y installa avant d'étendre ses jambes pour s'étirer comme un chat, dardant ses iris brunes vers celles claires de son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors Myc, on s'intéresse au copain de son petit-frère ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'en sont pas encore arrivé là.

La jeune femme fit craquer son cou d'un mouvement souple de la tête avant de claquer des doigts en direction de la cheminée, créant un foyer léger qui commença à réchauffer la pièce. Elle demanda aux domestiques deux tasses de thé avant de courber ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux en direction de son Holmes préféré.

\- Je n'interviendrais pas, je ferais en sorte que ce soit Sherlock qui lui annonce.

\- Je sais bien mais je pense qu'il risque d'attendre le dernier moment pour le faire.

Caprice haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Avec la vie tumultueuse qu'ils ont, ils finiront pas faire une erreur quelque part. Sherlock va se transformer devant John, John va manquer de mourir forçant Sherlock a agir ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je connais mon frère, il va jamais prendre dix minute à tête reposée pour le regarder yeux dans les yeux et lui annoncer qu'il est son aîné de plus de 490 ans.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen de l'annoncer, rit la jeune femme en versant du lait dans le thé que le domestique lui tendait avant de le donner à Mycroft puis buvant sa propre tasse à son tour.

\- Il n'y a pas de bon moyen de l'annoncer.

Caprice posa sa tasse et prit la main de Mycroft dans la sienne. Elle traça les lignes de vie qui assiégeait sa paume, faisant apparaître dedans une chevalière. Cette dernière était gravé au nom de Mycroft avec un magnifique saphir l'ornant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura l'homme curieux.

\- Ton seul moyen de comprendre ton frère. Porte la et tu pourras voyager jusqu'à son monde.

\- Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas cette bague ! S'exclama t-il en la posant sur la table basse.

\- Parce que ton frère s'embraserait si il la portait. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que ton frère revienne dans son monde et c'est qu'il reprenne sa forme initiale de façon définitive et tu connais le seul moyen…

\- En absorbant le pouvoir d'une sorcière de cinquième catégorie, compléta Mycroft en baissant les yeux sur la chevalière. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterais d'y aller ?

\- Tu pourrais Le rencontrer.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir.

\- C'est le vrai père de Sherlock.

Mycroft détourna le regard pour le plonger dans l'âtre du feu. Il connaissait le dragon par réputation. Un des dragons les plus vieux qui existait. Ses écailles semblaient être fait de feu, il avait eu un seul enfant : Sherlock. Sherlock avait été sa plus grande fierté et il lui avait transmit tout ses savoirs dont son don pour l'observation. Ce dragon avait plus de douze millénaires. Il était à l'origine de la moitié de la création de nombreux mondes et avait assisté à l'émergence d'un nombre incalculable de société et naissances de nombreuses espèces. Il était celui qui avait tué la mère de Caprice lorsqu'il a su que son fils lui avait été arraché. Les dragons ne faisaient pas dans les sentiments, mais celui-ci était différent.

\- Il a vécu cinq cent ans de plus avec Sherlock que toi ! Il est à l'origine de la création d'un nombre incalculable de sorcières ! Il pourrait tout te dire et répondre à chacune de tes questions, Myc ne soit pas stupides.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Je sais bien, sourit tendrement Caprice en réchauffant le thé de Mycroft d'un mouvement de poignet. Tu manipules les mots et les gens comme tu respires, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Il apprécieras même de jouer à qui observes le mieux l'autre avec toi.

Mycroft rit légèrement en buvant une gorgée de son thé de nouveau chaud.

\- Et je suis certain qu'il gagnera ! Je n'ai jamais vu de dragons mis-à-part Sherlock lorsque nous étions petits et qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Lui en revanche à pu se délecter du spectacle de l'humanité jusqu'à découvrir les moindres secrets cachés de son existence.

Caprice sourit à son tour en opinant. Elle remit la chevalière de Mycroft dans sa main, se levant du sofa.

\- Prends ta journée, je vais prétexter une excuse diplomatique pour que tu ais tout le temps qu'il te faut.

Le politicien opina avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme et la serrer tendrement dans la sienne.

\- Tu es une amie exceptionnelle, Caprice Cromwell.

\- Je sais, lui sourit-elle avant de partir avec un dernier clin d'œil, ne l'oublies jamais Mycroft Holmes.

Caprice se dirigea vers Mme et Mr Holmes et leur sourirent poliment en leur disant que leur aîné allait être occupé pendant quelques heures. Elle chercha du regard les deux colocataires mais ils semblaient avoir disparu. Elle demanda aux Holmes si ce ne serait pas une excellente idée qu'ils restent tous au manoir tant que le détective et son assistant n'aient pas d'affaire. Les deux parents, ravis de la chance d'avoir leur petit garçon plus longtemps avec eux, opinèrent à l'idée et allèrent les chercher pour qu'ils acceptent à leur tour.

John était coincé entre le corps de Sherlock et la porte de leur chambre, embrasé par les baisers de son amant. Ses mains descendaient déjà sur les fesses de l'homme face à lui, les caressant et les palpant, faisant coller leur deux corps plus près l'un de l'autre. Il sentait la langue affolante de Sherlock attaquer la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce que cet appendice buccale avait de plus que les autres, mais il se sentait goûté de partout et c'était affolant.

John ne se rappelait même pas de comment il avait fini par être acculé à la porte. Il avait été voir Sherlock pour lui parler de l'attitude étrange de Mycroft, mais le détective qui était revenu dans sa chambre – leur chambre – l'avait embrassé dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Et étrangement John s'était laissé faire. Maintenant il en arrivait à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock avec rapidité, sifflant de frustration lorsque ses doigts tremblant d'excitation n'arrivaient pas à déboutonner un bouton qui semblait capricieux. Lorsque la chemise fut entièrement enlevé, John embrassa le cou de Sherlock, le mordant au passage pour y laisser une rougeur qu'il lécha pour se faire pardonner, apposant ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son compagnon, le poussant jusqu'à leur lit.

Sherlock sentant le lit contre l'arrière de son genou, se laissa tomber, emportant John dans sa chute, le médecin se retrouvant bientôt sur son corps à moitié dénudé. Sherlock s'empressa d'enlever le pull et le tee-shirt de son amant afin d'être à égalité avant d'échanger leur place sur le lit et se retrouver sur le corps fiévreux de son colocataire. Il s'empressa de lécher la mâchoire de son amant puis de décrire une ligne de salive jusqu'au téton de John avant de le mordiller et de le sucer. Il faisait attention à garder ses yeux encrés sur le visage de son amant afin de vérifier qu'il fermait bien les yeux avant d'utiliser sa langue fourchue. Il avait bien remarqué que John avait tendance à gémir plus fort lorsqu'il l'utilisait, ainsi il ne se faisait pas prier.

D'une main il déboutonna le jean de son amant et descendit la braguette. Il continua son voyage avec sa langue fourchue jusqu'à l'estomac de John, refermant vite la bouche lorsqu'il vit son amant ouvrir les yeux, une question inquiète au fond de son regard. Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire tout en enlevant doucement le jean de John, le forçant à lever les hanches pour faire passer le tissu rugueux. Il le fixait toujours intensément alors qu'il lui ôtait son boxer, sa main gauche commençant à faire des aller-retours sur le membre tendu. Son sourire s'intensifia alors qu'il posait délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland luisant et c'est avec un frisson de désir qu'il laissa sa langue fourchue goûter le gland faisant gémir John de façon indécente. Sherlock su alors que l'homme garderait les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en une expression de pure plaisir alors qu'il le suçait avidement. Il ne se fit pas prier pour avaler le membre tendu jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, grimaçant légèrement. Cela n'était pas vraiment agréable mais le cri étouffé de John l'était suffisamment pour continuer son traitement jusqu'à ce que John lui attrape les cheveux et le force à détourner sa bouche de son nouveau jouet. Sherlock le regarda avec une moue boudeuse mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux remplis de désir de John, il n'osa pas protester.

\- J'ai envie de plus, souffla son ami écarlate.

\- Que veux-tu ? Souffla Sherlock à son tour.

\- Toi.

Sherlock sursauta en détaillant les prunelles inquiètes de John. Le médecin avait peur de ce que sa réponse allait créer au sein de leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ni même amis après tout ça. Ils étaient amants et ils étaient Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Est-ce qu'aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte était trop pour leur nouvel relation ?

\- Tu veux me…

Sherlock s'arrêta n'étant pas sûr du verbe à utiliser. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que son sexe lui faisait mal à être comprimé ainsi dans son pantalon et qu'il avait envie de plus lui aussi. Alors si John voulait le baiser, coucher avec lui, l'enculer, le sodomiser, lui faire l'amour, le prendre, le pilonner, qu'importe il était d'accord. Alors il retira simplement son pantalon et son boxer rapidement avant de se diriger vers la commode et en sortir préservatif et lubrifiant, essayant d'ignorer l'avertissement de sa mère. Sherlock tendit le tout à John en s'allongeant sur le dos.

\- Tu sais que c'est complètement ridicule de mettre un préservatif alors qu'on… a partagé nos fluides, commença le médecin mal à l'aise, si l'un de nous avait une IST on se l'aurait déjà transmit.

Sherlock paniqua en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il ne pouvait pas simplement dire à son ami qu'il avait peur que Caprice n'ait pas simplement blagué en lui annonçant le fait qu'il pouvait porter un enfant. Alors il chercha les arguments les plus vraisemblables.

\- C'est pour limiter les frottements et pour que ce soit plus… hygiéniques.

\- Le sexe a jamais été très hygiénique, rit John en commençant à ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant.

\- Oui mais là c'est quand même dans une zone qui sert à éjecter les déchets.

\- Oui mais que je sache je vais pas mettre de préservatifs sur mes doigts pour autant.

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé alors que John se penchait pour lui embrasser l'estomac. Le médecin commença à s'enduire l'index et le majeur de liquide avant de présenter son index contre son orifice contracté d'anticipation.

\- Es-tu sûr ? Lui demanda John.

Sherlock opina essayant de se décontracter sous la demande de John. Il sentit donc un doigt l'écarter doucement, son souffle se coupant dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas désagréable ou douloureux en soit, c'était désarmant et déstabilisant. Car la sensation d'un doigt mouvant entrant et ressortant de son anus n'était pas une sensation habituelle.

\- Ça va Sherlock ?

\- Oui, oui je n'ai pas mal, continue.

John opina en insérant un deuxième doigt en lui, le faisant grimacer cette fois. John s'arrêta immédiatement mais il fallut que Sherlock le menace de représailles pour qu'il reprenne ses gestes, hésitant. Le détective, lui, se masturbait doucement afin de permettre à son pénis moue à cause de la douleur de reprendre sa vivacité. Il voyait déjà que l'érection de John se flétrissait à cause de sa peur de le blesser. Sherlock n'avait qu'une peur : que John s'arrête et ne veuille plus jamais le toucher. Alors il s'évertua à cacher sa douleur du mieux qu'il pu et se détendre au maximum afin que la douleur soit reflué et devienne du plaisir le plus vite possible. A un moment – Sherlock ne su plus lequel – les légers gémissements qu'il émettait se transformèrent en des gémissements honnêtes, de plus en plus fort tandis que son plaisir gonflait en une bulle qui ne souhaitait qu'exploser au creux de ses reins. Sherlock se branlait alors avec force alors que ses gémissements devenaient erratiques. Il gronda de frustration en sentant les doigts de John le quitter. Il darda son regard quasiment haineux vers son colocataire qui commença à ouvrir le flacon de lubrifiant pour s'en mettre sur son sexe. Sherlock leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Et le préservatif ?

\- Le lubrifiant est là pour limiter les frottements, Sherlock, souffla le médecin.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'avoir du sperme en moi ?

John fut surprit et grimaça. Il allait pour déchirer le sachet mais Sherlock le retint.

\- C'est si important pour toi ? Souffla Sherlock

\- J'ai envie de te sentir. J'ai jamais couché avec quiconque sans préservatif. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un bout de plastique qui m'empêche de ressentir ce que tu vas m'offrir.

Sherlock rougit en se rendant compte que John parlait non pas seulement de l'offrande de son corps mais aussi de sa virginité. Il soupira se rallongeant.

\- Je me retirais avant de jouir, promit le médecin.

\- Je te fais confiance.

John sourit avant de s'étaler une nouvelle couche de lubrifiant sur son pénis, écartant les jambes de Sherlock d'une main.

\- Tu sais que le missionnaire n'est pas la meilleure des positions pour une première, murmura John en embrassant la clavicule de Sherlock qui s'était mis à trembler.

\- Oui je sais, mais je veux voir ton visage lorsque… tu seras serré en moi.

Les paroles de Sherlock fit frissonner John qui installa les mains de son amant sur ses propres fesses l'intimant à le guider dans la cadence. Sherlock opina et écarta les jambes plus encore, laissant John installer un coussin sous ses fesses, le surélevant avant de commencer à le pénétrer doucement. John étant plus petit que lui, il ne pouvait qu'embrasser sa clavicule pour le rassurer alors que le visage de Sherlock était tendu en une expression de douleur. Le médecin laissa des petits « je suis désolé » s'échapper de sa bouche alors que la vision de Sherlock lui brisait le cœur. Le détective attrapa le menton de son ami pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle du médecin alors qu'il donna un accoue en avant pour enfoncer John un peu plus profondément en lui. Cela fit gémir John qui hyperventila pendant quelques secondes ouvrant les yeux violemment sous le plaisir. Cela fut suffisant pour faire naître un sourire remplit de fierté sur le visage tendu de Sherlock, faisant sourire John à son tour. Au bout de nombreux baisers, pauses et gémissements de la part de John, ce dernier se retrouvait entièrement enfoncé dans l'anus contracté de Sherlock qui souriait de bonheur. Le détective agrippa les hanches du médecin avec force, le contraignant à un rythme doux d'aller-retour qui les fit gémir longuement tout les deux. Puis plus il se détendait, plus Sherlock devenait assoiffé des coups de reins doux, décidant que cela n'était plus assez pour étouffer sa soif. Il appuya donc fortement sur les fesses de John pour le forcer à le pénétrer toujours plus vite et plus fort. John avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fermés alors que des perles salées se formaient sur son front froncé. Sherlock avait les yeux grands ouverts et dévoraient le visage tendu de plaisir de son amant. Il ne voulait manquer aucun détail de ce moment. Il sentait chaque millimètre de la peau de John contre la sienne et cela le faisait vibrer avec une force que Sherlock n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner.

John ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour faire face à ceux incendiaire de Sherlock. Il pilonnait son détective avec tellement de force qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils finiraient par fusionner tout les deux. Il agrippa le sexe de son ami afin de le masturber avec la même force que la pénétration qu'il lui faisait subir, souhaitant voir Sherlock jouir avant lui. Il fut ravi d'entendre les cris de Sherlock changer en des supplications contenant son prénom. Entendre Sherlock hurler « Oh John » était certainement la chose la plus excitante qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Il vit alors le corps de Sherlock se détendre et sursauta en voyant la peau de Sherlock prendre une teinte plus cuivré en une vague de plaisir partant de sa gorge tendu jusqu'à son sexe qui explosa entre ses doigts. Mais le plaisir de Sherlock s'était aussi répercuté dans son anus qui se contracta par vague à son tour, donnant tellement de plaisir à John qu'il oublia instantanément son nom – ou la vague cuivrée qu'il avait cru voir – ses yeux se fermant avec plaisir alors qu'il se sentait jouir. Il se retira donc avec douceur du corps de Sherlock, se masturbant afin de se terminer à la main. Mais son amant semblait ne pas l'entendre de cet oreille puisqu'il se redressa rapidement pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, le suçotant bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Le cœur de John rata un battement alors que les yeux du médecin se révulsaient sous la surprise et le désir. Sherlock était en train de lécher ses lèvres pour essuyer les traces de sperme qui lui avaient échappé.

\- Bon dieu, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! Cria John.

\- Ça ne t'as pas plus ? L'interrogea Sherlock ayant soudainement mal au cœur.

\- Quoi ? Si évidemment ! Mais… toi qui disait que c'était pas hygiénique… j'ai été surpris c'est tout.

Sherlock opina timidement avant de se diriger vers la douche. Il fut surpris d'entendre John le suivre. Il se retourna vers son ami qui posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, souffla le médecin.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- J'ai aimé, dit rapidement John. Prends une douche, je prendrais la mienne après.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on la partage ?

\- Pas en vue de comment s'est terminé celle de ce matin, sourit John.

Sherlock rit légèrement en montant dans le cabinet de douche. John, lui, décida de simplement essuyer la sueur qui recouvrait son corps. Après tout, il s'était déjà lavé ce matin, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'une douche supplémentaire. Il s'habilla rapidement et sursauta en entendant un coup discret à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Mme et Mr Holmes à la porte de la chambre, visiblement étranger à la scène qu'il venait de se passer.

\- John, commença Mr Holmes, nous nous demandions si vous pourriez rester un peu plus longtemps avec Sherlock. Caprice nous a dit qu'en ce moment vous aviez peu d'affaires alors… pouvez vous rester le temps que votre devoir vous rappelle ?

John opina sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Ce qu'il vivait avec Sherlock était spécial, effrayant et il avait l'impression que si il quittait ce manoir, il devrait faire face à la réalité : que leur relation avait définitivement changé. Il devrait faire face au questionnement à savoir si ils devraient dormir dans le même lit à Baker Street, qui allait abandonner sa chambre et si Sherlock allait pouvoir faire un laboratoire de cette dernière. Cela semblait trop réelle, effrayant John au plus haut point. Alors il n'hésita pas à rallonger ses vacances au manoir Holmes. De toute façon il avait énormément de jours de RTT qu'il n'avait pas prit au cabinet. Il suffira qu'il appelle Sarah dans la journée.

John referma la porte de la chambre, s'apprêtant à aller voir Sherlock pour lui dire qu'ils allaient rester plus longtemps, mais l'homme était déjà sorti de la douche, une serviette sur les hanches et le dévisageait avec incompréhension.

\- Tu viens d'accepter qu'on reste plus longtemps ? Souffla Sherlock incrédule.

\- Heu… oui, ça pose problème ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de la famille Holmes mon pauvre John.

Le médecin sourit en reconnaissant le ton condescendant de son colocataire. Peut-être que leur relation n'avait pas tant changé après tout. Il croisa donc des bras avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

\- Éclaire moi.

\- Il se trouve que la famille Holmes raffole des karaokés. Devines donc qui va devoir pousser la chansonnette ce soir ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me raconter vos théories et impressions pour la suite ;)

 _TJSC_


	5. Sing for me

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je vais mettre les références de TOUTES les chansons en fin de chapitre (pour pas spoils ;) ) j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Je vous mettrais aussi la référence des vidéos qui m'ont inspiré :P Allez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

John soupira alors que Sherlock l'emmenait jusqu'à un petit salon où une télé écran plat prenait la largeur d'un mur. Le médecin regarda Sherlock avait surprise, ses yeux l'interrogeant sur la nécessité d'avoir un engin aussi grand. Le détective haussa des épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage l'air de dire « franchement tu t'attends à quoi de la part de ma famille ? » John était quasiment certain de pouvoir répondre « ne pas être aussi riche et pourtant passer ses soirées à faire du karaoké ». Avec étonnement, John vit Mycroft arrivé sans son parapluie. Le médecin était étonné de ça plus que du reste à vrai dire. Il n'avait JAMAIS vu le rouquin sans son objet préféré, il le soupçonnait de garder le parapluie sous la douche et même sans son lit pour dormir. Sherlock laissa un rire léger s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que Caprice lui faisait un clin d'œil en sortant de son dos le parapluie de Mycroft. Ce dernier ne semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la supercherie.

\- Tu sors découvert, mon frère ? Rit Sherlock. Tu sais que ça va pas nous empêcher de te la faire chanter ?

\- Je la chante à chaque fois ! Se plaignit Mycroft alors que Caprice lui mettait son parapluie dans la main.

\- Et c'est toi qui commence ! S'exclama sa mère en souriant.

Mycroft gémit – ce qui surprit John qui ne connaissait pas d'autre facette que celle sérieuse du politicien. Le rouquin grimaça alors que Sherlock prenait la télécommande pour mettre un Medley de _Umbrella de Rihanna_ et de _Singing in the rain_. John ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Mycroft le foudroya du regard alors qu'il ouvrait son parapluie avant de commencer à chanter en se déhanchant sous les acclamations de sa famille. John cru qu'il allait mourir de rire. Le rouquin en plus d'avoir une voix vraiment sympa, se déhanchait parfaitement sur la chanson. S'en était vraiment incroyable. Le médecin se tourna vers le détective qui dansait comme les autres membres de sa famille et Caprice.

\- On est obligé de danser aussi ? S'enquit le docteur.

Sherlock opina alors qu'il prenait les chœurs de la chanson avec ses parents sous les yeux éberlués de John. Il venait forcément d'arriver dans la quatrième dimension. Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit que Sherlock sortait un autre parapluie pour l'ouvrir et suivre les mouvements de son frère qu'il se dit qu'il était sûrement en train de rêver. Les mouvements étaient gracieux, faisant des mouvements souples de jambes, tournant sur eux-même puis faisant tourner les parapluies autour de leur tête. Au fur et à mesure, Mycroft se détendait souriant franchement alors qu'il continuait à chanter avec son frère.

 **It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)** /Il pleut, il pleut (Je chante sous la pluie)  
 **Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)** /Ooh, bébé il pleut, il pleut (Je chante sous la pluie)  
 **Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)** /Bébé viens à moi  
 **Come here to me (And I'm happy again)** /Viens à moi(Et je suis heureux de nouveau)  
 **It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at clouds)** / Il pleut, il pleut (je ris aux nuages)  
 **Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)/** Ooh bébé il pleut, il pleut (Alors l'obscurité s'en est allé)  
 **Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)** /Bébé, viens à moi (Le soleil est dans mon cœur)  
 **And I'm ready for love** /Je suis près à aimer  
 **My umbrella, my umbrella** / Mon parapluie, mon parapluie  
 **My umbrella, my umbrella** / Mon parapluie, mon parapluie

John savait qu'il avait un sourire quasiment niait sur le visage, mais il avait trouvé Sherlock et Mycroft incroyables. Il se tourna vers les parents qui applaudirent leurs enfants qui saluèrent leur public en riant. Puis Mycroft essaya de reprendre une contenance et arracha le parapluie de la main de son frère pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sherlock rit avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

\- A qui le tour ?

\- C'est à John non ? S'écria Caprice en tapant des mains.

\- Il s'est bien moqué de moi, surenchéri Mycroft, laissez moi choisir la chanson qu'il devra chanter.

Sherlock le foudroya du regard en espérant que la chanson ne serait pas trop méchante. Car dans sa famille on aimait particulièrement taquiner. Puis il vit Mycroft chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Caprice qui pouffa et il su que cela allait être plus drôle que méchant. Il laissa donc son frère choisir sous le regard horrifié de John.

\- Sherlock… gémit-il de peur, me laisse pas seul sur ce coup là.

\- On chantera tous avec toi, sourit il.

John opina et devint blafard en avisant le titre de la chanson. Il se retourna vers Mycroft qui pouffait à son tour alors que Sherlock rougissait doucement. Les premières notes commencèrent et sachant que le début était quasiment un RAP, John chanta rapidement – n'ayant à peine le temps de se dire qu'au moins il y avait peu de partie à danser.

 **\- On the other side of a street I knew/** Sur le trottoir d'en face d'une rue que je connaissais  
 **Stood a girl that looked like you/** Il y avait une fille qui te ressemblait  
 **I guess that's déjà vu/** Je crois que c'est courant comme situation  
 **But I thought this can't be true/** Mais je ne parvenais pas à y croire  
 **'Cause you moved to west LA/** Car tu as déménagé à l'ouest de LA  
 **Or New York or Santa fe/** Ou New York ou Santa fe  
 **Or wherever to get away from me/** Ou je ne sais où pour t'éloigner de moi  
 **Oh but that one night/** Oh mais cette unique nuit  
 **Was more than just right/** était plus que bien  
 **I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through/** Parce que j'en avais fini avec toi  
 **Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell/** Oh j'étais bouleversé et franchement effrayé au possible  
 **Because I really fell for you/** Car j'ai vraiment craqué pour toi

John se retourna vers Sherlock qui le regardait droit dans les yeux en souriant. Le médecin se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment beau et il lui sourit à son tour, leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre.  
\- **Oh I swear to you/** Oh je te jure  
 **I'll be there for you/** Je serai là pour toi  
 **This is not a drive by/** Ce n'est pas une histoire d'un soir  
 **Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply/** Juste un mec timide qui cherche un sac  
 **Hefty bag to hold my love/** Solidement renforcé pour contenir son amour  
 **When you move me everything is groovy/** Quand tu me séduis tout devient super  
 **They don't like it sue me/** Les autres n'aiment pas que l'on soit ensemble  
 **Mmm the way you do me/** Mmh ta façon de me faire l'amour  
 **Oh I swear to you/** Oh je te jure  
 **I'll be there for you/** Je serai là pour toi  
 **This is not a drive by/** Ce n'est pas une histoire d'un soir.

John rougissait alors que Caprice se déhanchait en rythme. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur les yeux perçant de Sherlock qui le détaillait de haut en bas. Il allait tuer Mycroft.  
\- **On the upside of a downward spiral/** A l'autre bout de ma descente aux enfers  
 **My love for you went viral/** Mon amour pour toi a empiré  
 **And I loved you every mile you drove away/** Et je t'ai aimé à chaque kilomètre que tu as fais pour t'éloigner  
 **But now here you are again/** Mais maintenant te revoilà  
 **So let's skip the "how you been"/** Alors passons le qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
 **And get down to the "more than friends" at last/** Et allons directement au nous sommes plus qu'amis finalement  
 **Oh but that one night/** Oh mais cette unique nuit  
 **Is still the highlight/** Reste un temps fort  
 **I didn't need you until I came to/** Je n'avais pas besoin de toi tant que je n'avais pas repris mes esprits  
 **And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell/** Et j'étais bouleversé et franchement effrayé au possible pour toi.  
 **Because I really fell for you/** Car j'ai vraiment craqué pour toi.  
 **Oh I swear to you/** Oh je te jure  
 **I'll be there for you/** Je serai là pour toi  
 **This is not a drive by/** Ce n'est pas une histoire d'un soir  
 **Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply/** Juste un mec timide qui cherche un sac  
 **Hefty bag to hold my love/** Solidement renforcé pour contenir son amour  
 **When you move me everything is groovy/** Quand tu me séduis tout devient super  
 **They don't like it sue me/** Les autres n'aiment pas qu'on soit ensemble  
 **Mmm the way you do me/** Mmh ta façon de me faire l'amour  
 **Oh I swear to you/** Oh je te jure  
 **I'll be there for you/** Je serai là pour toi  
 **This is not a drive by** /Ce n'est pas une histoire d'un soir.  
 **Please believe** /Je t'en prie, crois moi  
 **That when I leave/** Que quand je m'en irai  
 **There's nothing up my sleeve/** Je ne te réserverai rien d'autre  
 **But love for you/** que mon amour  
 **And a little time to get my head together too/** Et un peu de temps aussi pour me remettre

John termina la chanson avec un dernier couplet et un dernier refrain, exténué de la rapidité du phrasé et complètement gêné. Mycroft était définitivement un enfoiré et il fallait jamais oh grand jamais se moquer du politicien, la leçon était retenue.

Caprice se dirigea vers John posant une main réconfortante sur son bras avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, je vais te venger ne t'inquiètes pas !

Elle se tourna vers la famille Holmes et annonça qu'elle serait la prochaine à passer. Elle prit la télécommande et avec un sourire malicieux elle commença à chanter la chanson suivante, décrochant un sourire radieux de la part de John.  
\- **Sexy hair, gorgeous smile/** cheveux sexy, sourire magnifique  
 **He's the most perfect guy/** Il est le gars le plus parfait  
 **I've come across/** que j'ai rencontré  
 **In a while/** Depuis un moment  
 **Sensitive, real sweet/** Sensible, vraiment gentil  
 **He even watches Desperate Housewives/** Il regarde même Desperate Housewives  
 **With me/** Avec moi  
 **My heart's beating like a mini drum/** Mon coeur bat comme un mini-tambour  
 **I told my best friends he's the one/** J'ai dis à mes meilleurs amis que c'était le bon  
 **I said I think that I'm in love this time/** Je leur ai dis que je pensais être amoureuse cette fois  
 **They told me something that could change my mind/** Ils m'ont dit quelque chose qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

Caprice tourna son index vers Mycroft en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
\- **He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons  
 **Finally now it's all making sense/** Finalement tout prend un sens  
 **He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons  
 **I like this guy but he's on the fence** /J'aime ce mec, mais il est de l'autre bord  
 **He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons  
 **Can't believe this happened again/** Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive encore  
 **He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons  
 **oh oh boys oh oh/** oh oh garçons ohoh  
 **Manicured, finger tips/** Manucurés jusqu'au bout des ongles  
 **He dresses like an American Apparel mannequin/** Il s'habille comme un mannequin d'American Apparel  
 **Guess it is kind of odd/** Je suppose que c'est un peu bizarre

 **That he's a such a big fan of Lady Gaga/** Qu'il soit un aussi grand fan de Lady Gaga  
 **My heart's beating like a mini drum/** Mon coeur bat comme un mini tambour  
 **I don't believe he will lead me on/** Je ne crois pas qu'il m'allumera  
 **But now I'm startin' to see all the signs/** Mais maintenant, je commence à voir tous les signes  
 **Is it true? Have I lost my mind?/** Est-ce vrai ? Ai-je perdu l'esprit ?  
 **He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
Finally now it's all making sense/** Finalement tout prend un sens **  
He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
I like this guy but he's on the fence/** J'aime ce mec, mais il est de l'autre bord **  
He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
Can't believe this happened again/** Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive encore **  
He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
oh oh boys oh oh/** oh oh garçons ohoh  
 **He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
Finally now it's all making sense/** Finalement tout prend un sens **  
He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
I like this guy but he's on the fence** /J'aime ce mec, mais il est de l'autre bord **  
He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
Can't believe this happened again/** Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive encore **  
He likes boys/** Il aime les garçons **  
oh oh boys oh oh/** oh oh garçons ohoh  
 **I don't think I could take/** Je ne pense pas que je pourrais accepter  
 **This kind of rejection/** D'être rejetée ainsi  
 **I guess it's time to take it in/** Je crois qu'il est temps d'accepter  
 **My gaydar needs some inspection/** Mon radar Gay a besoin d'une inspection  
 **I thought him and me/** Je pensais que lui et moi  
 **Were the perfect we/** étions le parfait nous  
 **I guess I'll move on to plan B/** Je pense que je vais passer au plan B  
 **We both like vintage shopping/** Nous aimons tout les deux le shopping vintage  
 **and we both like/** Et on aime autant...  
 **Boys/** Les garçons  
 **Finally now it's all making sense/** Maintenant tout prend un sens  
 **We like boys/** Nous aimons les garçons  
 **It's a love story with a twist/** C'est une histoire d'amour avec un grand rebondissement  
 **We like boys/** Nous aimons les garçons  
 **I find a new gay bestfriend/** J'ai trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami gay  
 **He likes boys/** Nous aimons les garçons  
 **oh oh boys oh oh boys/** oh ooh garçons oh oh garçons  
En avisant le teint rougit de Mycroft, John ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de nouveau. La jeune femme n'avait donc pas menti dans sa chanson ? John ne manquerait pas de taquiner le politicien à ce sujet. Ses résolutions de ne plus ennuyer l'homme venait de s'évaporer devant l'air affligé et déconfit du rouquin. John était quelque peu surpris que Mycroft soit gay. Il pensait que les Holmes étaient des êtres asexués… mais depuis qu'il couchait avec l'un d'entre eux, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte que ceci relevait du mythe. Puis ce fut au tour de Sherlock qui choisit sa chanson lui-même. John su plus que surprit en voyant le titre apparaître, la bouche grande ouverte alors que ses yeux se fixaient dans ceux de Sherlock, décidant de ne plus les quitter.

- **Just one more moment/** Juste un moment de plus  
 **That's all that's needed** /C'est tout ce que ça prend  
 **Like wounded soldiers/** Comme des soldats blessés  
 **In need of healing/** En demande de soin

John eut des flashs de la guerre qu'il avait vécu alors que son coeur était transporté par la voix magnifique, profonde et chaude de Sherlock.  
\- **Time to be honest/** Il est temps d'être honnête  
 **This time I'm bleeding** /Cette fois je saigne  
 **Please don't dwell on it** /S'il ne plaît ne t'attardes pas dessus  
 **'Cause I didn't mean it/** Parce que je ne le pensais pas  
 **I can't believe I said/** Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dis  
 **I'd lay our love on the ground/** Que je laissais notre amour tomber  
 **But it doesn't matter/** Mais ça ne compte pas  
 **'Cause I made it up/** Car je l'ai fais  
 **Forgive me now/** Pardonne-moi à présent.

Maintenant c'était leur premier repas chez Angelo qui asséna l'esprit de John avec la voix douce de Sherlock qui avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était amoureux de son travail.  
\- **Everyday I spent away/** Chaque jour que je passe loin  
 **My soul's inside out/** Mon âme est à l'envers  
 **Gotta be someway/** Il y a bien un moyen pour  
 **That I can make it up/** Pour que je te le fasse savoir  
 **To you now some how/** D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
 **By now you know that/** Mais maintenant tu le sais  
 **I'd come for you/** Je viendras pour toi  
 **No one but you/** Personne d'autre que toi  
 **Yes, I'd come for you/** Oui je viendrais pour toi  
 **But only if you told me to/** Mais seulement si tu me le demandes  
 **I'd fight for you/** Je me battrai pour toi  
 **I'd lie, it's true/** Je mentirais, c'est vrai  
 **Give my life for you/** Donnant ma vie pour toi  
 **You know I'd always come for you/** Tu sais que je viendrai toujours pour toi.

John papillonna alors que son ventre se crispait devant les traits durs de Sherlock. Ses souvenirs l'assénait comme pour prouver que les paroles de la chanson étaient en adéquation avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Les yeux de Sherlock s'étaient fait plus foncés alors qu'une lueur de passion les remplissait.  
\- **I was blindfolded/J** 'ai été aveuglé  
 **But now I'm seeing** /Mais maintenant je vois  
 **My mind was closing** /Mon esprit était fermé  
 **Now I'm believing** /Maintenant j'y crois  
 **I finally know just/** J'ai finalement comprit  
 **What it means/** Ce que cela signifiait  
 **To let someone in/** De laisser quelqu'un entrer  
 **To see the side of me/** Voir cette partie de moi  
 **That no one does or ever will/** Que personne n'a jamais vu ou ne verra jamais.  
 **So if you're ever lost and/** Donc si un jour tu es perdu  
 **Find yourself all alone/** Et te retrouve seul  
 **I'd search forever/** Je te chercherai partout  
 **Just to bring you home/** Juste pour te ramener à la maison  
 **Here and now, it's a vow/** Ici et maintenant, j'en fais le serment  
 **By now you know that/** Maintenant tu sais  
 **I'd come for you/** Je viendras pour toi **  
No one but you/** Personne d'autre que toi **  
Yes, I'd come for you/** Oui je viendrais pour toi **  
But only if you told me to/** Mais seulement si tu me le demandes **  
I'd fight for you/** Je me battrai pour toi **  
I'd lie, it's true/** Je mentirai, c'est vrai **  
Give my life for you/** Donnant ma vie pour toi **  
You know I'd always come for you/** Tu sais que je viendrai toujours pour toi.  
 **No matter what gets in my way/** Qu'importe ce qu'il se trouve sur mon chemin  
 **As long as there's still life in me** /Aussi longtemps que je vivrais  
 **No matter what, remember/** Qu'importe ce qu'il peut se passer, souviens-toi  
 **You know I'll always come for you/T** u sais que je viendrais toujours à toi.  
 **I'd crawl across this world for you/** Je traverserais ce monde pour toi  
 **Do anything you want me to/** Ferai ce que tu attendras de moi  
 **No matter what, remember/** Peu importe, rappelle-toi  
 **You know I'll always come for you/** Tu sais que je viendrai toujours pour toi  
 **You know I'll always come for you/** Tu sais que je viendrais toujours pour toi

Après la fin de la chanson, John chercha à parler à Sherlock mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler pour au final ne jamais rester auprès du médecin qui attendit donc patiemment que la soirée se termine. En sortant du salon, il du courir pour rattraper son amant, le retournant pour lui faire face.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

John n'avait pas besoin de préciser.

\- Règle numéro 1 chez les Holmes, tout ce qui se passe lors du karaoké, reste dans le salon du karaoké. Allons dormir.

Avant que John ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sherlock s'était enfui. Cette nuit là, John la passa à regarder le plafond à travers l'obscurité. Sherlock, lui, la passa en boule entouré à la bouillotte qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils ne se touchèrent pas et ne parlèrent pas de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain se passa dans un silence tout aussi gêné. Mycroft convoqua son frère afin de lui parler. Il avait bien remarqué que la situation avec John ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la veille. Alors lorsque son cadet s'installa dans le fauteuil face à lui, Mycroft se pencha vers Sherlock pour essayer de lui démontrer toute la sympathie qu'il ressentait à son égard.

\- Que veux-tu, Mycroft, souffla Sherlock.

\- Briser la règle numéro 1 chez les Holmes.

\- Il n'a juste pas apprécié la chanson, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire la dessus.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu chanté ça… tu sais comment il est ! Dès qu'il fait un pas en avant, il en fait trois en derrière.

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé.

\- On le fait tous. Regardes moi, je ne vaux pas mieux. Et je ne parle même pas de toi qui n'a encore jamais adressé la parole à Lestrade.

Mycroft rougit en faisant tourner sa chevalière autour de son doigt. Il fallait qu'il parle de ça à Sherlock d'ailleurs. Après. Lorsque son frère sera de meilleur humeur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment entamer une conversation avec lui… je l'ai ignoré pendant les trois ans où il te ramenait à la maison plus drogué à chaque fois… je peux pas simplement aller le voir et lui dire : Hey tu sais si j'ai été un gros con mal poli c'est parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai ressenti un sentiment d'attraction envers un être humain.

Sherlock rit à la mine boudeuse à son frère, mais Mycroft avait horriblement raison.

\- Comme je ne peux pas dire à John : Hey maintenant que tu m'as dépucelé je me rends compte que c'est pas qu'une relation physique qui me branche.

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'expression de tristesse qui se reflétait sur le visage de Sherlock. C'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait son frère être aussi transparent. Il l'était devenu de plus en plus au contact permanent du médecin, mais ce jour là, Sherlock l'était autant qu'un être humain normal. C'en était terriblement crève cœur.

\- Reprends toi, Bill ! Si il te voit ainsi il ne te reconnaîtra plus. Tu peux toujours continuer votre relation comme vous le faisiez et essayer de doucement lui faire comprendre que tu voudrais plus.

Sherlock fut amusé d'entendre les conseils sur les relations amoureuses que son aîné lui donnait, n'ayant lui-même jamais eu la possibilité d'en vivre.

\- Tu sais que la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé Bill, j'avais cinq ans ?

\- Et tu t'es transformé en dragon tellement cela t'avait mis en colère, rit Mycroft. Essaies d'être subtile avec John… il a l'air d'un oisillon apeuré mais j'ai vu son regard lorsque tu chantais et… les paroles raisonnaient comme une évidence à ses yeux. Vous avez toujours eu une relation fusionnelle à tout donner l'un pour l'autre. Il finira par te rendre ton amour. Et pour ne pas être le sale con qui donne des conseils sans les suivre, je vais essayer de parler à Gregory.

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Graham ?

\- Non, non, Sherlock, il s'appelle Grégory ! C'est fou que tu sois capable de me réciter la moindre de nos conversations de ton arrivée dans cette maison jusqu'à maintenant mais que tu es incapable de te rappeler de son prénom !

Sherlock posa son index sur sa tempe.

\- Ça s'appelle avoir une mémoire sélective. Son prénom n'est pas une donnée jugée suffisamment intéressante pour être retenu.

\- Si j'arrive à mes fins, tu devras le retenir lors de nos chers soirées karaokés.

Sherlock rit à l'idée.

\- Oh oui et on chantera tous ensembles YMCA, John en pompier, ton Grégory en policier et…

\- Arrêtes donc de fantasmer et dégages !

Sherlock rit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. Il avait toujours été proche de Mycroft. C'était un homme brillant, horriblement gentil – un peu trop lorsque cela touchait à son cas – et comprenant les être-humains bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais les comprendre, lui. Mais son orgueil lui rappelait toujours que l'homme était plus intelligent que lui, le rendant immanquablement jaloux. Alors ce fut avec cette dernière pensée en tête qu'il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle à manger, se demandant où était John. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, il le trouva dans le jardin. Il courut jusqu'à lui et déposa une main douce sur son épaule gauche.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un con hier, dit-il simplement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de chanter ça.

\- Cette chanson correspond exactement à notre relation. Nous sommes trop fusionnels à tel point que l'on n'a pas peur de sacrifier nos vies l'un pour l'autre où encore à dépasser les lignes de l'amitié et de coucher ensemble. Cela ne va pas, Sherlock. On ne peut pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai toujours été certain d'être 100 % hétéro et putain je t'ai baisé !

Le mot blessa Sherlock qui décida de ne rien répondre, laissant John s'exprimer.

\- Je veux dire, reprit le médecin plus calmement, qu'on a largement dépassé les bornes. On peut pas recommencer. Tu le comprends ?

Sherlock opina, serrant sa mâchoire du mieux qu'il pu pour éviter de grimacer de souffrance.

\- Je demanderais à préparer une chambre d'ami supplémentaire, ne t'inquiètes pas.

John opina à son tour.

\- Tu as raison c'est mieux qu'on ne dorme plus ensemble, pour ne pas être tenté.

Sherlock acquiesça, ses yeux dévalant la courbe des joues de John, la ligne parfaite de la mâchoire avant de se river sur les lèvres fines de l'homme. Sherlock déglutit en se léchant les lèvres.

John regarda les yeux de Sherlock descendre sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'il vit celles de Sherlock être humidifié par cette langue qui lui donnait tellement de sensation, la frustration parla à sa place et il ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'ils étaient complètement nus dans leur chambre à se caresser mutuellement. John repoussa doucement Sherlock en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

\- Moi non plus, répondit honnêtement le détective qui s'était promit d'obéir aux souhaits de son ami.

\- Juste une dernière fois ? Souffla John en commençant à mordiller la clavicule de Sherlock qui gémit sous la torture.

Ce fut suffisant pour John qui écarta les cuisses de son amant avant de fourrer un de ses doigts lubrifiés pour préparer son colocataire à accueillir son sexe gonflé. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus reculer, mais en réalité, il n'avait plus rien à faire de l'humanité tout entière si il pouvait entendre les gémissements de Sherlock tout les soirs à ses oreilles.

* * *

Medley Umbrella/Singing the rain par Glee (vidéo inspiré : la vidéo d'origine full performance de la série... Imaginez Sherlock et Mycroft danser cette chorée haha)  
Drive by par Train (vidéo inspiré : John/Sherlock Drive by par TeamLadyCay)  
He likes boys par Simone Battle (vidéo inspiré : He likes boys : Janine & Sherlock (JohnLock) par TorrentialxRain)  
I'd come for you par Nickelback (vidéo inspiré : Sherlock + John||I'd come for you par Gisele Dule)

J'espère que cet épisode vous a fait sourire, rire et rêver ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ;)

A bientôt !

 _TJSC_


	6. I'm a Dragon

**Je vous retrouve trèèès rapidement avec ce chapitre ;) Parce que je trouve que le précédent était léger au niveau de l'intrigue et n'apportait pas grand chose à l'histoire (même si il détend à mort ;) ) Donc voici la suite ! Un long chapitre pour une fois sur cette histoire xD J'espère que cela vous plaira :) J'installe doucement la suite de cette fic vu qu'elle sera composé de deux fictions (celle-ci et une Séquelle).**

* * *

Mycroft fit tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts avant de laisser ses yeux traîner sur le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. Il hésitait à savoir si il valait mieux envoyer un message ou appeler directement. Il était un homme d'action qui n'hésitait pas à appeler normalement mais là il craignait de la voix qu'il entendrait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le rouquin n'était pas sûr de lui. Avec une grimace il appela Caprice qui attendait à sa porte depuis dix minutes. La jeune femme arriva souriant à l'homme, s'installant sur son lit avant de lui prendre son téléphone des mains.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu m'appelles pour avoir des conseils à savoir si tu devrais l'appeler ou non ?

\- C'était pour te parler de ma petite visite, siffla le politicien en essayant de récupérer des mains habiles de la jeune femme son portable.

\- Bon vas-y.

Caprice s'allongea aux côtés de Mycroft, se tournant sur son côté attendant que l'homme face de même pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Ils avaient été amis très rapidement, ils s'étaient tout de suite entendu. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute sur la nature amicale de leur relation. La jeune femme trouvait la carapace froide du politicien touchante. Elle se demandait à quel point il fallait qu'elle le serre fort dans ses bras pour que son corps puisse se réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour que la carapace ne soit craquelée. Il était vrai que l'homme se détendait un peu plus à son contact mais ce n'était que parce qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger et qu'elle lui était utile pour son frère. Caprice ne se sentait pas utilisée pour autant, elle savait que l'aîné l'appréciait réellement.

\- Arrête de penser, souffla Mycroft avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Que t'a t-il dit ? L'interrogea Caprice en touchant le front plissé du politicien.

Le geste suffit pour que Mycroft s'éloigne à son contact, se tournant sur le dos afin d'observer le plafond de sa chambre.

\- Tu avais raison, ta lignée de sorcière est éteinte… mis à part toi évidemment. Et il n'y a pas d'autres sorciers de niveau cinq à sa connaissance, autrement dit il n'y en as pas du tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demanderais pas qu'il t'adsorbe sauf en cas de haute nécessité.

\- Je le sais, souffla la jeune femme en détaillant le profil de son ami. Est-il impressionnant physiquement ?

\- Mon dieu oui ! A croire que plus les dragons vieillissent plus ils grandissent ! Tu aurais vu ses écailles… orange, rouge et jaune. Elles rayonnaient comme de multiples flammes dansant sur sa peau épaisse.

\- Tu deviens poète, Myc.

L'homme rit se tournant vers la jeune femme qui lui tendit son téléphone.

\- C'est peut-être l'heure de lui envoyer ce message.

\- On ne parle plus du père de Sherlock, là.

\- Non ça m'étonnerait que cet être quasi légendaire se donne la peine de te répondre avec ses pattes griffues.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Gregory ne me répond non plus.

Caprice leva les yeux au ciel insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne cesserait de le harceler jusqu'à ce que ses doigts d'aristocrates n'écrivent une réponse à Gregory Lestrade. Alors Le Gouvernement Britannique plia en une moue déconfite.

 _Bonjour, lieutenant Lestrade. Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez pu apporter à mon frère – Sherlock afin de le soutenir dans les épreuves physiques et mentales qu'il a traversé pendant toutes ces années. Je suppose que j'aurais dû vous remercier bien plus tôt mais… je n'ai jamais remercié quiconque de ma vie. Cela peut paraître arrogant – je pense que cela l'ait dans une moindre mesure – mais sachez que les Holmes sont fait de la même matière. MH_

Mycroft envoya le message, fier de lui avant de lever ses yeux vers Caprice qui semblait déconfite.

\- Non honnêtement, premier message d'amour et la seule chose que tu arrives à lui dire c'est que tu es un con arrogant mais que ton simple nom justifie l'excuse de ton impolitesse ?

\- Je peux toujours te virer, siffla le politicien vers la femme qui prit une moue outrée.

\- Tu connais notre arrangement, je fais le gentil toutou et je te vouvoie lorsque l'on a des invités mais tu ne me parles pas de mon travail dans nos moments amicaux.

Mycroft opina en jouant distraitement avec son téléphone. Il allait mourir de frustration si Greg ne lui répondait pas dans la seconde ! Le policier avait peut-être, après tout, beaucoup de paperasses de retard.

 _Bonjour, Monsieur Holmes. Dire que je suis étonné de votre message est un euphémisme. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez une statut qui ne pouvait que rester fixer à l'embrasure d'une porte avec un air suffisant inscrit sur le visage. Non, honnêtement, en trois ans je ne vous ai jamais vu bouger ! Toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui ouvre la porte de cette maudite maison à votre place et vous imperturbable et qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce même lorsque Sherlock s'est mit à vous vomir dessus… Je ne sais pas si ça en devient un talent d'être aussi imperturbable ou si c'est carrément flippant. Mais je suppose que l'étrangeté est familiale alors je vous accorde le fait d'être pardonné. GL_

Mycroft souriait comme un bien heureux alors que Caprice fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé bizarre mais là tu es complètement taré. Si un message aussi moqueur et clairement froid te fais sourire c'est que je t'ai perdu, tu es mort d'un anévrisme.

\- Tu regardes mais tu n'observes pas, Caprice. J'ai titillé sa curiosité et il me pardonne mes attitudes précédentes, ce ne sont que des bons points enrobés d'une fierté masculine.

\- Peut-être dragues tu les gens comme ça mais les gens normaux ne le font pas de cette façon. Bon… tu vas lui répondre ?

Mycroft déposa son portable sur sa table de chevet.

\- Non pas tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter à propos de Smaug. Il a été assez évasif sur ce qu'un mélange d'humain/dragon pourrait produire. Il a affirmé n'avoir jamais entendu parlé d'une grossesse draconienne.

\- C'est bien normal, aucun dragon n'a été enfermé dans un corps humain, siffla Caprice en se regardant les ongles.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi certain qu'il est fécond.

\- Ma mère, souffla la jeune femme en replaçant une de ses tresses derrière ses oreilles, elle m'a parlé du sort qu'elle souhaitait placer sur Sherlock avant même de le faire. Elle devait d'abord créer un corps d'un nouveau né humain, puis intégrer Sherlock à ce corps et déterminer ce qu'il pourrait faire de ce qu'il ne pourrait faire. Elle décréta donc qu'il pourrait se changer temporairement en dragon mais que cela allait lui coûter énormément d'énergie magique. Elle lui a bridé ses capacités magiques. Ainsi il ne peut plus contrôler les éléments et il ne peut plus ouvrir de portails entre les différents mondes. Tu sais que seul les sorciers de catégorie 5 et les dragons n'ont cette capacité ?

Mycroft opina en s'asseyant sur son lit pour détailler plus facilement la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Et bien elle voulait qu'il soit coincé dans ce monde là car les créatures magiques sont très peu nombreuses. Ainsi il serait obligé d'apprendre à se contrôler et passer la majeure partie de sa vie sous forme humaine car il n'y a pas assez de fuite magique pour qu'il puisse régulièrement s'en sustenter. Elle l'a rendue mortelle car elle considère que ce genre de monstre devrait apprendre ce que c'est que de vieillir et mourir à petit feu, ainsi il pourrait apprécier la valeur de la vie et ne plus avoir envie de tuer seulement pour son propre plaisir. Puis elle l'a rendu fécond. Car elle était certaine que l'union d'un humain et d'un dragon était l'origine de la création de notre classe de sorcier, ceux de catégorie 5.

Mycroft se leva d'un bond en dévisageant Caprice, incrédule.

\- Tu veux dire que la solution était seulement d'inséminer Sherlock et qu'il puisse absorber le pouvoir de son enfant ? On aurait pu faire ça y a des années !

\- Si c'était si simple ! L'absorption prend énormément d'énergie ! Sur un nouveau né cela le tuerait… il faut attendre l'âge adulte pour qu'il y ait peu ou aucun risque. De plus on ne peut pas inséminer un dragon. Il y a énormément de condition pour qu'il puisse tomber enceint. Notamment le fait qu'il soit amoureux, ce que ma mère pensait quasiment impossible. Mais elle le lui souhaitait. Car si il éprouvait des sentiments, il serait fertile et créerait plus de sorcières, c'était sa théorie. Mais aucun cas précédent n'a jamais existé ! Alors comment pourrait-on être sûr que l'union humain/dragon formerait des sorcières et non pas quelque chose de dangereux ou un hybride étrange ? Je n'en savais rien, d'où le fait que je t'ai envoyé parler à Smaug.

Mycroft crispa sa mâchoire en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Que répondre à tout ça ?

\- Il m'a juste expliqué comment les dragons se reproduisaient entre eux, souffla l'homme en jouant avec sa montre à gousset en un geste nerveux. Les dragons choisissent de porter un enfant et ils ne se reproduisent pas, ils sont totalement asexués. Mais lorsqu'ils décident de porter, leur corps change afin de pouvoir délivrer un œuf au bout de 18 mois de maturation. Il m'a dit que si Sherlock pouvait effectivement être fécondable, sa grossesse serait certainement limité à 9 mois comme chez l'être humain et que l'enfant serait un mammifère vivipare.

\- C'est déjà une bonne chose de savoir qu'il ne va pas se mettre à couver un œuf, sourit la jeune femme clairement amusé.

\- Oh ça il ne me l'a pas promit ! Il m'a dit que les dragons étaient légèrement susceptible lors d'une grossesse et qu'au cas où, il valait mieux qu'on cache tout objet en or car il pourrait s'en faire un nid.

\- T'es pas sérieux, pouffa Caprice.

\- Moi si, mais savoir si Smaug l'était, là est tout le mystère. J'ai beau avoir un excellent sens de l'observation, je n'ai pas été suffisamment habitué à voir une face de dragon pour y déceler un sourire moqueur.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se mettre debout, prête à quitter la chambre.

\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour, souffla t-elle.

\- Je suis navré qu'il te tienne responsable de ce que ta mère a fait.

\- Oh, ne le soit pas. Il a eut la bonté de m'envoyer dans le monde humain après l'avoir assassiné, cela aurait pu être pire.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Caprice ? Osa enfin demander Mycroft.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

\- Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas.

Elle quitta la pièce. Mycroft soupira en se rasseyant sur son lit alors que son portable bipait.

 _Je vais réfléchir à vos remerciements. Il me semble qu'il n'est pas très cordiale de les faire par SMS. GL_

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage détendu de John. Il fronça les sourcils en détaillant les traits de l'endormi, souhaitant comprendre ce qui le rendait aussi épris de son colocataire. Était-ce les rides sur ce front souvent froncés ? Était-ce ces yeux bleus marine doux et remplit de détermination ? Ou encore cette bouche tendre qui s'esquissait si souvent en un sourire lumineux ? Ou cette mâchoire qui se figeait dès qu'on insinuait qu'ils formaient un couple ? Ou ce cou où Sherlock avait pu observer le pouls de John battre si fort que la peau semblait pulser elle aussi ? Ou encore ce grain de peau tannée par ces années de guerre qui ne sembleraient jamais s'effacer de ce corps sublime ?

Sherlock s'ébroua en se disant qu'il était définitivement idiot. Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'intérêt pour un être humain, mais tout d'un coup John H. Watson était entré dans sa vie avec ses horribles pulls et ses attentions inquiètes. John et son sens du sacrifice. John et ses regards qui le faisait fondre. Comment son colocataire avait-il fait en sorte de prendre l'énorme bloc de glace qui était logé là où devrait être sa pompe sanguine pour le faire fondre en un sourire et un regard pour que le bloc se transforme en cœur doué de sensibilité ?

Sherlock essaya de se redresser mais son anus lui faisait mal, il grimaça. Ils avaient couchés ensembles deux fois en moins de 24h. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles n'étaient que souffrance. Sherlock siffla entre ses dents en essayant de bouger une de ses jambes. Il s'étira du mieux qu'il pu en essayant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, une série de frissons le parcourant faisant courir sur sa peau blanche ses écailles cuivrés qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparus. Il allait devoir en parler à John. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le besoin de lui dire. En plus d'être son colocataire, John était devenu son amant et maintenant qu'il était conscient du fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'homme, il ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Mais comment le lui annoncer ? N'allait-il pas perdre tout espoir de finir avec l'homme en lui annonçant qu'il était en effet un monstre, comme le rappelait si souvent Sally Donovan, car il n'était pas humain mais plutôt un énorme lézard volant avec des pouvoirs magiques extraordinaire ? Après ça, si John se mettait à le croire miraculeusement – même si il pouvait lui apporter quelques preuves pour soutenir ses propos – il devrait expliquer pourquoi il était coincé dans ce corps et dans ce monde. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il devrait expliquer à John qu'au lieu de dévorer les sorciers et créatures démoniaques pour protéger Le Bien, il s'était mit à dévorer les créatures bénéfiques attirant les foudres d'une sorcière, la mère de Candice. Il devrait lui expliquer que son père Smaug avait arraché la tête de la sorcière avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'annihiler le dernier espoir de son fils pour revenir auprès de lui. Sherlock n'en était pas énervé. Son père avait toujours été un être au sang chaud au point qu'il avait détruit tout un peuple de nains pour couver sous des tonnes de pièces d'or, attendant patiemment de donner naissance à Sherlock. Ce dernier pouvait se rappeler de sa mise au monde. Il avait été dans un œuf cuivré et il l'avait cassé avec la pointe d'une griffe. Puis il avait sorti sa gueule, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur une pluie étincelante de trésor doré. Puis il avait vu une créature humanoïde aux grands pieds poilus parler à son père, le flattant d'être le Grand Smaug. Celui-ci avait comprit que l'être – le Hobbit sut Sherlock plus tard – ne le flattait que pour s'emparer d'une pierre étrange. Puis son père avait été recouvert d'une cascade d'or et il lui ouvrit sa poche ventrale pour que Sherlock, tout juste nouveau né, puisse être protégé avant de voler jusqu'à un village où Smaug déclencha sa colère. Puis son père avait été chassé par les humains à coup de carreau noire, Smaug sautant dans un autre monde à temps avant que le carreau maudit ne se plonge dans son cœur.

Sherlock soupira alors qu'il fixait le nez de John qui se plissait. Son blogueur devait rêver. Sherlock se recoucha à ses côtés et étendit ses bras vers le corps étendu à ses côtés esquissant un sourire alors qu'il sentait John se retourner sur le côté pour finir par se recroqueviller et prendre place contre le torse de Sherlock qui pu déposer sa tête contre l'oreille du médecin. Le dragon soupira de plaisir.

\- Je t'ai…

\- Non.

Sherlock se contracta en se dégageant du corps de John qui fini par se retourner, ses yeux papillonnant face à la lumière du soleil qui agressait ses iris malgré les lourds rideaux qui filtrait la clarté. John attrapa Sherlock par les hanches avant de poser son front sur celui du dragon qui grimaça.

\- Ne le dis pas s'il te plaît, souffla John contre les lèvres de son amant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça John.

\- Et tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à l'entendre.

\- Qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Tu le sais déjà de toute façon.

John se détacha de Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Jusqu'à très dernièrement tu te comportais comme un être arrogant sans cœur qui utilise les être-humains comme des jouets… des jouets tout à fait remplaçables.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir honorer que ce n'est pas le cas avec toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été remplaçable à tes yeux, depuis notre première rencontre.

Sherlock chercha à comprendre où John voulait en venir. Car l'homme ne lui avait pas posé de question, s'en était pas une, juste une observation. Une terrible observation qui montrait à quel point Sherlock était foutu et avait été attiré par John comme un insecte face à une magnifique flamme. Le dragon se brûlait les ailes à ses côtés… s'en était ridicule.

\- J'ai un secret John.

Ce dernier tressauta. Il pensait que Sherlock allait se défendre ou essaierait de parler de nouveau de ses satanés sentiments. John n'était pas sans cœur, il savait que son ami ressentait pour lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et qu'il serait capable de ne plus jamais ressentir. Mais John ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas prêt à l'écouter ou à devoir se conforter à ses propres sentiments. C'était horriblement frustrant et effrayant. John décida donc de relever les yeux vers ceux de Sherlock qui semblait être effrayé au plus haut point.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je pense que tu voudras plus jamais entendre parler de moi quand je te l'aurais dis.

John fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cela pouvait être aussi terrible ?

\- J'ai accepté l'addict à la drogue, le sale arrogant, le musicien dérangé et le manipulateur cinglant. Je crois que tu pourras jamais me faire partir, rit John.

Ce dernier remarqua une crainte étrange dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il comprit sans que le détective n'ait quoique ce soit à dire.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sherlock.

John vit Sherlock déglutir et il fixa ses yeux qui le firent sursauter. Les pupilles de Sherlock venait de s'allonger en une fente verticale. John ouvrit la bouche stupidement alors qu'il voyait une paupière translucide se fermer sur l'œil toujours ouvert de Sherlock à la manière d'un crocodile. La seule chose que John réussit à se dire était que Sherlock avait une paupière interne… une paupière INTERNE ! John n'avait jamais cru aux iluminatis et à la conspiration des reptiliens mais en une seconde il se demanda si le gouvernement ne cachait pas aux seins de la population ces reptiles aussi intelligent et arrogant que Sherlock…

\- Respire John.

\- Tu… Tu… Qu'est-ce que… D'autre que… Toi ?

Sherlock laissa ses yeux reprendre une apparition humaine avant de dévisager John avec incompréhension. Est-ce que John était réellement en train de lui demander si y avait d'autre être comme lui ? Sherlock se leva du lit, montrant son dos au blogueur, n'osant pas le regarder. Il se crispa en soufflant par le nez, des sillons de fumées sortant de ces orifices nasaux.

\- Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un dragon et j'ai été châtié de mon monde et envoyé dans un corps humain. Je suis le seul être comme ça.

John opina sachant pertinemment que Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir sa réaction. Il était hébété. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

\- Tu… Tu as dis un corps humain… ce corps n'est pas le tien ?

John avait l'impression d'avoir été berné. Venait-il de baiser le corps d'un autre sans son autorisation ? Depuis quand Sherlock était-il dans ce corps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour mériter celle-là au juste ?

\- Ce corps a été crée pour moi. Il m'appartient. J'ai été comme réincarné. Je suis dans ce monde et dans ce corps depuis 35 ans. Ce corps n'appartenait à personne avant moi.

John opina une nouvelle fois en respirant plus tranquillement. C'était déjà quelque chose de rassurant que de savoir cela. Il se leva incertain de la marche à suivre. Il avait dit à Sherlock que rien ne pourrait lui faire peur, mais à vrai dire, en cet instant, il craignait ce que cette révélation allait changer. Il vit le dos de Sherlock être parcouru de frissons et sans même réfléchir il se retrouva à se coller à ce dos, sa tête reposant entre les omoplates de Sherlock, ses bras serrés étroitement contre les hanches du détective.

\- Tu es gelé, souffla John.

\- Je suis un reptile, je me refroidis très vite.

\- C'est à cause de ça toutes ces écharpes et ces longs manteaux ? Sourit John doucement en fermant les yeux.

Sherlock se retourna afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son amant qui se dégagea gêné.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter ça, Sherlock.

\- Je comprends, soupira ce dernier en fermant les yeux de douleur.

\- Est-ce que tu peux changer autre chose que tes yeux ? Demanda soudainement John pour changer de sujet en se rallongeant dans son lit pour se recouvrir.

\- Oui… Tu veux voir ?

John opina alors Sherlock laissa ses écailles apparaître. Il avait moins froid grâce à la peau épaisse que lui offrait sa condition de dragon. Il vit les yeux de John s'écarquiller en un visage où transpirait la fascination mêlée à la crainte. Sherlock fronça les sourcils en une grimace concentré alors qu'il faisait sortir ses ailes sous le sourire incrédule de John.

\- Tu peux voler ?

\- Pas sous cette forme. Lorsque je me transforme complètement, oui.

John fit signe à Sherlock pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Il remarqua que les yeux de Sherlock étaient de nouveaux avec la pupille verticale mais cette fois cela ne le gêna pas. Il déposa ses doigts sur la peau écaillée du visage de son amant avant de les descendre jusqu'au cou, les épaules puis sur les longues ailes qui étaient replié dans son dos.

\- J'aimerais voler, souffla John.

\- On pourrait voler ensemble.

John releva son regard vers les yeux remplis de tendresse de Sherlock.

\- Un jour, promit John.

Sherlock se passa la langue entre les lèvres découvrant son appendice buccale reptilien. John sursauta en l'apercevant avant de grimacer en une moue dégoûtée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as embrassé avec ça.

\- Tu l'as préfère à l'humaine.

John grimaça encore plus en se frottant la bouche.

\- Non ça c'est carrément dégueulasse Sherlock ! Si j'avais envie de rouler une pelle à un serpent je l'aurais fais il y a bien longtemps !

\- Tu laisserais un serpent te lécher… partout où je l'ai fais ?

John gémit de frustration en se roulant en boule.

\- Tu n'as pas osé. Pas avec ça.

\- Ça comme tu dis si bien, c'est ma langue John. Ma vrai langue.

\- Désolé mais c'est trop pour moi.

Sherlock prit un air pincé en retrouvant son apparence humaine d'un seul coup.

\- Oui parce que les ailes, les écailles et les paupières internes ce n'est rien mais par contre une langue fourchue c'est impardonnable.

\- Tu as mis cette langue fourchue sur des zones intimes Sherlock !

\- Et toi tu as baisé un dragon !

John se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire. Sherlock venait de marquer un point. Il préféra faire un signe de la main en s'habillant précipitamment.

\- Nous n'allons pas passer notre journée au lit, se contenta t-il de dire.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Sherlock en s'habillant à son tour. Au moins plus personne n'aura à avoir peur de lâcher la bombe.

John se crispa.

\- Tout le monde est au courant ?

\- Oui, même Candice. Elle est spéciale elle aussi. Une sorcière. Une bonne sorcière. L'histoire draconitique est un peu trop compliqué pour qu'on en parle maintenant.

John opina.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Restons en là.

Sherlock opina à son tour.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir fais confiance, Sherlock. Mais je pense que cela redéfini ce que nous étions en train de faire… J'avais déjà du mal à me dire qu'il était pardonnable que je couche avec mon colocataire. Je pense que je n'arriverais pas à me faire à l'idée de coucher avec mon dragon de colocataire.

Sherlock acquiesça une nouvelle fois, le cœur lourd.

\- Je comprends.

* * *

VOILAAAAAA ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Et ça motive à fond !

 _TJSC_


	7. You are gay

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D**

* * *

Les jours passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante et bientôt le Travail rappela le détective et son assistant. Ils se trouvèrent donc auprès de Lestrade à observer un corps en décomposition avancé. Sherlock fronça son nez aristocratique alors que l'odeur l'agaçait.

\- Vous auriez pu le repêcher avant ce corps ! Il est mort depuis au moins deux semaines et la Tamise ne l'a vraiment pas aidé à améliorer son état.

Gregory sourit devant l'air pincé du détective.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois être perturbé par la présentation d'un corps.

\- Je ne suis pas perturbé, l'odeur est juste horriblement prenante.

Gregory fronça les sourcils en humant l'air. Le corps ne sentait presque rien. Il sentait la Tamise, certes, mais pas de quoi en être tout retourné. Il adressa un regard perplexe à John qui haussa les épaules d'incompréhension alors que Sherlock commençait à faire son analyse sur le corps, son assistant prenant des notes. Le policier passa son temps à observer les deux amis qui semblaient plus tactiles qu'auparavant… Auraient-ils enfin sauter le pas ?

Gregory fut sortit de ses pensées en sentant une vibration dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone et avisa qui était l'expéditeur du SMS qu'il venait de recevoir. En voyant le nom de Mycroft Holmes, il décida de ne pas le lire immédiatement. Après tout le Gouvernement Britannique avait mit plus d'une semaine à répondre à son propre message.

\- Nous vous recontacterons lorsqu'on aura élucidé cet enquête, fini par dire Sherlock faisant sursauter Lestrade.

\- D'accord, répondit Gregory avant de s'avancer vers John et le retenir par le poignet. Nous ne sommes pas sorti depuis un moment, tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un coup ce soir ?

John grimaça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait très envie de passer du temps avec Lestrade, son seul ami qui ne le jugeait pas sur sa fréquentation avec Sherlock et qui – en plus de cela – le comprenait tout en restant un être humain normal et fréquentable.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on aura élucidé le meurtre d'ici ce soir, souffla John. Mais si Sherlock commence à faire une expérience et que je ne peux pas lui être utile, je te promets de t'appeler.

Gregory sourit en opinant avant de se retourner pour donner des ordres à ses propres hommes.

John suivit Sherlock jusqu'à Baker Street et commença à faire du thé dès leur arrivée dans l'appartement. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de la nature de Sherlock et ne s'étaient pas montré affectifs l'un envers l'autre non plus. John grimaça en se servant une tasse de thé. Il n'avait montré aucune affection envers Sherlock mais ce dernier était devenu un peu plus tactile sans pour autant être envahissant. En effet, il trouvait énormément de prétexte quasi légitime afin de le frôler, le toucher, respirer son odeur ou simplement le regarder dans les yeux. John se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant. Il avait envie de sentir le corps de Sherlock contre le sien à nouveau. Il avait envie de sentir la langue de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une masse gémissante. Il avait envie de sentir les lèvres de Sherlock partout sur son corps. Il avait envie de poser les siennes sur chaque centimètres de peau de son amant.

John bu une gorgée de thé brûlante pour se donner contenance, mais ne fini que par la recracher avant de boire de l'eau froide pour calmer la douleur. Cela ne fit rien, ses lèvres étaient rougit après s'être brûlé et il avait vraiment mal. John sursauta en sentant Sherlock derrière lui qui le retournait pour être face à face. Le détective posa son pouce sur les lèvres rougit du médecin qui déglutit en fixant celles de son amant. Puis d'un coup, la douleur s'effaça sous les doigts de Sherlock qui semblaient rayonner d'une légère lueur bleuté. Les yeux de John rencontrèrent ceux reptiliens de Sherlock puis tout se passa rapidement. Le médecin lâcha plus qu'il ne déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'agripper la nuque de Sherlock pour emmener son amant jusqu'à son propre visage pour l'embrasser avec une fièvre qui le surprit. Il suçota la langue de Sherlock qui se recula légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il faisait l'effort de ne pas qu'elle prenne la forme reptilienne. John sourit contre les lèvres de son amant avant de l'agripper par les hanches et le pousser jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Ce dernier se laissa faire, se laissa guider jusqu'à son propre lit où il s'allongea, faisant basculer John sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion.

John savait que les lèvres de Sherlock réclamait plus que du sexe, qu'elles réclamaient son cœur, mais le médecin n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à avouer tout du moins qu'il n'était pas complètement indifférent aux regards tendres du dragon, de ces yeux brûlants de désir, de ces doigts qui pouvaient guérir des brûlures, de cette langue reptilienne qui le faisait gémir.

John arracha les vêtements de Sherlock plus qu'il ne les enleva. Il avait envie de redécouvrir ce corps qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, seulement. Mais c'était suffisant pour que son corps réclame celui de Sherlock avec véhémence. Il couvrit donc la peau de Sherlock de baiser et de salive, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Puis le dragon décida que s'en était assez et poussa John pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit, le détective au dessus de son assistant. Il déshabilla John à son tour et commença à donner des coups de langue sur le cou et la clavicule de John qui l'observait avec des yeux brûlants de désir. Sherlock se concentrait pour ne pas laisser sa langue se transformer, qu'importe à quel point il avait envie de goûter son amant avec plus de force, il le faisait pour John.

Ce dernier se sentait frustré. Il ne ressentait plus les frissons électrifiant au contact de la langue de son amant. Alors il comprit et c'est avec une fois plus rauque que prévu que John interpella Sherlock qui lui mordait un téton.

\- Je veux la fourchue… S'il te plaît… Je la veux.

Sherlock opina en souriant alors qu'il sortait sa langue pour titiller le téton, la changeant devant les yeux grands ouverts de son amant qui laissa un son guttural s'échapper de sa gorge. Sherlock continua son exploration sur le corps de John avant que celui-ci n'arrête les préliminaires pour commencer à préparer Sherlock et lui faire l'amour. Cette fois il garda les yeux grands ouverts en sentant Sherlock jouir pour admirer les écailles du dragon apparaître en vague sur la peau d'albâtre.

Après avoir jouis, les deux amants se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, de la sueur parsemant leur fronts moites. John sourit à Sherlock en se rendant compte d'une chose.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu fais autre chose que d'enquêter lorsque nous avons une affaire en cours.

Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux en se relevant d'un bon du lit, se dirigeant avec rapidité, complètement nu, jusqu'au salon pour reprendre ses recherches là où il les avait laissé.

John s'étira en prenant son téléphone, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Lestrade lui avait proposé de sortir… De plus avec le retard suite à la partie de jambe en l'air qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sherlock, il se doutait que ce dernier allait passer tout son temps à faire des expériences et recherches, ils n'iraient pas sur le terrain de la nuit, donc il pouvait sortir voir l'inspecteur.

John s'habilla rapidement avant de passer par le salon où il commença à mettre son manteau sous le regard interrogateur de Sherlock.

\- Je sors boire un coup avec Greg.

\- Oh… D'accord… Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau ? L'interrogea le dragon. Si ce n'est pas urgent j'appellerais Caprice, après tout elle est censé être là pour mes enquêtes aussi.

John fronça les sourcils en se rappelant, qu'en effet, le rôle de la jeune femme était initialement celui de se promener à enquêter avec eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il simplement au détective qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi elle doit être là ? Je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de te parler de ma façon de me nourrir en tant que dragon mais en faite j'aspire les pouvoirs magiques des créatures maléfiques… Caprice est là afin de m'aider à cacher ma nature en détournant les preuves afin qu'on ne saches pas que je me suis… nourris.

John grimaça alors qu'il remontait la fermeture éclaire de son manteau.

\- Et pour te… nourrir… Il faut que tu tues ?

\- Oh non ! Juste une morsure derrière l'oreille de la créature, elle s'évanouit sous la perte d'énergie et l'histoire est fini. Cependant il faut qu'elle ne soit pas capable de raconter ça à quiconque. Évidemment si c'est une créature non humanoïde… elle a tendance à mourir suite à la morsure et s'évanouit mais si c'est une entité humanoïde… je dois détourner les preuves car elle ne dira jamais qu'elle s'est fait absorber car on ne la croirait pas, mais elle pourrait dire que je l'ai agressé me discréditant et discréditant toutes preuves que j'aurais pu amener afin de boucler l'enquête en question.

John opina.

\- Je crois que je comprends… Bon… Je vais voir Greg. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de moi.

Sherlock acquiesça à son tour, se replongeant dans les données de son ordinateur.

Gregory sourit en s'asseyant au pub près de chez lui. John l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'ils pourraient finalement se voir, ce qui lui remontait le moral. Greg prit son portable pour lire le message de Mycroft qu'il avait ignoré plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

 _Je ne suis pas contre une rencontre afin de présenter mes plus plates excuses. Dans quelles conditions vous sentirez vous plus à l'aise afin de les entendre ? Votre bureau ? Votre appartement ? Ou peut-être est-ce que nous devrions se retrouver chez moi ? Après tout c'est bien là-bas que j'aurais dû vous les présenter. MH_

Greg ricana alors qu'il levait ses yeux vers John qui afficha une mine d'incompréhension totale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Souffla le médecin, deux bières à la main.

\- L'aîné Holmes.

John fronça les sourcils en tendant une des boissons à Greg qui s'empressa de la lui prendre pour boire la moitié en deux grosses gorgées.

\- Tu avais soif dis donc ! S'exclama John avec un rire.

\- Je crois que je suis sous pression en ce moment.

\- A cause de Mycroft Holmes ? Parce que dans ce cas là on est dans le même bateau.

\- Oh non Mycroft est… plutôt positif c'est mon divorce qui me prend la tête.

John opina. Greg était en train de finaliser son divorce qui avait lieu à cause – grâce – aux déductions de Sherlock qui lui avait démontré qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux sur l'infidélité de sa femme. Gregory n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de paperasse à remplir.

\- En tout cas laisse moi être surprit d'entendre que Mycroft peut-être quelque chose de positif, ricana John. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire de positif ?

\- Il s'excuse d'avoir été un sale con pendant toutes ces années où je lui ai ramené Sherlock dans un état plus ou moins shooté.

John inclina la tête sur le côté en faisant signe à un serveur pour qu'on les réserve. Il avait besoin de boire, de boire beaucoup.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sherlock ? Demanda l'inspecteur en souriant poliment au serveur qui venait de déposer de nouvelles boissons. J'ai remarqué qu'il était plus tactile…

\- Oh… Oui…

John rougit en avalant sa bière d'une traite en grimaçant. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Il n'avait rien mangé et il buvait un peu trop vite mais honnêtement il n'avait envie que d'une chose – se confier et arrêter de penser.

\- On couche ensemble, souffla John incrédule que sa bouche ait formé ces mots contre sa volonté.

Greg s'étouffa à moitié dans une gorgée douloureuse, toussant pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

\- Oh… Je vois… et ça se passe mal ?

Gregory n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. Mais il voyait bien que John avait besoin de parler. Alors qu'importe si cela signifiait devoir s'imaginer cinq minutes Sherlock et John copuler… non c'était vraiment trop dérangeant pour sa santé… L'inspecteur s'ébroua en reportant son attention vers son ami qui serrait son verre de bière avec anxiété.

\- Sur le plan sexuel… ça se passe vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très bien. Si je pouvais je sortirais jamais du lit, souffla John écarlate. Mais je crois que je n'arrive pas à réaliser encore ce que ça implique… Et je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation avec lui.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre relation est que sexuelle ? J'aurais jamais pensé ça possible.

\- Oui je sais, j'avais jamais imaginer coucher avec lui non plus.

\- Oh non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'inspecteur en accrochant son regard noisette à celui bleu marine de son ami. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous sembliez déjà être dans une relation poussée sentimentalement parlant et qu'il manquait plus que le sexe pour la combler. Et puis en vue de toute la tension sexuelle qui semblait émaner de vous, ça m'étonne pas le moins du monde que vous êtes enfin passé à l'acte.

John secoua sa tête d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Non ! On a toujours été ami !

\- Oh je t'en prie John… Sherlock Holmes n'a pas d'ami. Tu as toujours été plus que ça et tu le seras toujours. Le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvé la vie, la façon dont vous pouviez rester immobile à vous observer les yeux dans les yeux… cette façon que vous avez de savoir exactement ce dont l'autre à besoin, tout ces sacrifices que vous faites l'un pour l'autre… John ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sérieux ! Sherlock n'a jamais été dîner avec quiconque, surtout pour regarder la personne manger sans rien manger en retour. Sherlock n'a jamais été inquiet pour quiconque sauf pour toi. Et je suis sur à 100 % qu'il n'avait jamais préféré une partie de jambe en l'air à une enquête avant ce soir.

\- Comment…, commença John avant de grimacer, il faut que l'on arrête de passer nos journées avec Sherlock… Il déteint sur nous.

\- Je ne suis juste pas né de la dernière pluie, vu ton air aussi fier que déprimé que tu arborais quand tu es arrivé dans le pub, il est assez évident que tu étais occupé avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt…

John rougit avant de décider de changer de sujet.

\- J'ai été chez les Holmes pendant une bonne semaine, tu le sais ?

Greg opina en souriant au fait que John avait préféré ne pas lui répondre.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai appris là-bas que Mycroft est aussi gay que son frère.

Gregory resta la bouche ouverte alors que son cerveau traitait l'information. Mycroft Holmes Gay. Mycroft Holmes est gay. GAY !

\- Il est gay, souffla Gregory toujours choqué.

\- Oui oui.

\- Gay…

John fronça les sourcils avant de remercier d'un coup de tête le serveur qui les réapprovisionner en boissons.

\- Heu oui… Gay comme un homme qui aime les hommes… Homosexuel… voilà, voulut éclaircir le médecin en un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide John, juste choqué.

Le médecin ricana en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. L'alcool lui montait à la tête.

\- Il t'intéresse ? Se risqua à demander le médecin.

\- Je suis hétéro et marié John.

\- Tu es quasiment divorcé et en tant qu'hétéro pur et dur, je peux t'annoncer qu'apparemment l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Greg décida de piéger John pour se venger de la nouvelle un peu brutale qu'il venait d'apprendre, l'alcool l'aidant à redevenir aussi insouciant et stupide qu'à l'adolescence.

\- Tu as raison, on peut être hétéro et tomber amoureux d'un homme.

\- Exactement !

\- Comme toi et Sherlock.

\- Comme moi et Sherlock.

Gregory ricana alors que les yeux de John s'écarquillaient en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Non ! Pas comme Sherlock et moi ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Il est juste… désirable.

La fin de la soirée se passa sans que les deux amis ne reparlent des Holmes. Ils préféraient se contenter de passer en revue leur journées respectives et leur problème aux boulots ou avec leurs familles. Puis lorsque John décida qu'il ne pouvait pas boire une goutte d'alcool supplémentaire sinon il n'arriverait plus à décoller de sa chaise, il décida de rentrer en laissant Gregory seul. Ce dernier prit son portable et tapa un rapide message à Mycroft, l'alcool rougissant ses joues et embrumant ses yeux.

 _Tu es gay. GL_

Gregory sortit du pub, marchant difficilement, titubant. Il s'approcha de sa voiture, les clefs à la main lorsqu'il fut finalement interpellé par une voix inconnue. Greg se retourna pour faire face à un homme tout en costume, un parapluie à la main. L'inspecteur pouffa en voyant le parapluie, ses yeux dérivant vers ceux froids et sévères de l'aîné Holmes.

\- Je vous ramène chez vous, Inspecteur, vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire.

\- Pourquoi monterais-je dans la voiture d'un inconnu ? Rit Greg en essayant de se tenir le plus droit possible.

\- Parce que je ne vous demande pas votre autorisation et que je vous porterais si il le faut.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, souffla Greg en essayant d'ouvrir sa voiture.

Mycroft ferma les yeux en grimaçant alors qu'il s'approcha du détective inspecteur pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous les jambes de l'homme pour finalement le porter, son parapluie reposant sur son poignée gauche en un numéro d'équilibriste.

\- Lâchez moi ! Cria Greg en se débattant.

\- Vous êtes suffisamment lourd pour ne pas à avoir à vous débattre pour me destabiliser. Si vous continuez, nous allons finir par tomber.

Greg se figea en se laissant faire, les bras croisés au niveau de son torse. C'était ridicule. Il avait cinquante ans et il était porté tel une jeune marié par le Gouvernement Britannique. Ce dernier qui était gay. Greg observa le visage tendu de l'homme froid, ses yeux dévalant les traits tirés de fatigue du rouquin. Mycroft Holmes était le plus grand mystère que l'inspecteur avait croisé de toute sa carrière. Greg essaya d'imaginer l'homme en embrasser un autre. L'image le dérangea et il ferma les yeux avec force.

\- Et voilà, souffla Mycroft en déposant l'inspecteur pour finalement l'aider à s'installer à l'arrière d'une berline noire.

\- Comment m'avez vous trouvé ?

\- J'ai des yeux partout.

\- Pourquoi faire attention à moi, demanda Greg en inclinant sa tête vers Mycroft.

Ce dernier le trouvait horriblement adorable avec ses joues rougis, ses yeux indécis et son visage détendu. Il savait que l'inspecteur était en instance de divorce et qu'il avait énormément de paperasse à remplir à Scotland Yard, faisant de ces soirées détentes des instants extrêmement rares.

\- Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de vous, Gregory.

\- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça à part vous.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais envoyé un SMS affirmant mon homosexualité… Considérons nous comme quitte.

Gregory rougit. Il avait perdu tout son sens de l'humour face à l'homme. L'inspecteur ne savait plus où se mettre. Mycroft Holmes était un homme impressionnant et le fait de devoir parler sexualité avec lui était quelque chose d'extrêmement gênant.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, fini par dire simplement Greg.

\- Bien.

\- Vous avez un petit ami ?

Gregory fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi sa bouche avait posé cette question car vraisemblablement elle n'avait pas demandé son avis à son cerveau.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Gregory.

Ce dernier opina laissant Mycroft l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

\- Voulez vous que je vous aide à vous mettre au lit ? Demanda gentiment le Gouvernement Britannique en rougissant légèrement.

Greg haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, laissant Mycroft l'aider à marcher jusqu'à son lit. Gregory commença à se déshabiller, ne gardant qu'un caleçon avant de se glisser sous les draps devant le regard troublé du politicien. Ce dernier borda Greg, un sourire gêné au visage.

\- Navré, je n'ai jamais bordé quelqu'un, souffla Mycroft.

\- C'est parfait.

Gregory ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Mycroft sourit attendrit, posant ses lèvres sur le front de l'inspecteur avant de souffler un « bonne nuit » et partir de l'appartement.

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas dérangé par le Mystrade en fond ^^ Je suis aussi fan de ce couple donc je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... voilà... et puis j'adore la psychologie du personnade de Mycroft... donc pardonnez moi pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop fan. Je vous rassure, on reste concentrer sur le Johnlock ;)

 _TJSC_


	8. It's not my fault

**Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Désolée il y a pas mal de partie du point de vue de Mycroft - j'adore développer une psychologie avec ce personnage fascinant - mais il y aura plus de John et Sherlock dans les prochains ! Un peu de patience ;)**

* * *

Mycroft se pinça l'arrête du nez alors qu'il sortait de la berline noire. Il devait absolument passer chez Gregory pour voir si il allait bien après sa petite beuverie. Arrivé chez l'inspecteur, le politicien toqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le policier passer sa tête dans l'embrasure, les yeux plissés, la bouche grimaçante.

\- Charmante journée, n'est-ce pas ? Commença Mycroft.

\- Allez, entrez, souffla Greg.

Gregory s'écarta de la porte pour laisser le politicien passer, le frôlant. L'inspecteur sentit son cœur accélérer et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu pour que les effets de l'alcool se répercute encore dans son pauvre corps. Greg suivit Mycroft jusqu'à son salon et s'assit sur une chaise alors que le politicien prenait place dans son fauteuil. Gregory leva un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il avait étrangement l'impression que son invité siégeait dans son appartement comme si il lui appartenait, le faisant se sentir comme étranger à son propre appartement.

\- Vous avez prit de l'aspirine, Gregory ?

\- Mmh… Non je n'en ai pas.

Mycroft sortit de la poche de son costume un tube d'aspirine qu'il tendit à l'inspecteur qui se leva pour prendre le médicament avec soulagement. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et y déposer l'effervescent attendant patiemment avant de boire le contenu du verre avec un sourire. Dans une demi-heure son crâne allait enfin cesser de le faire souffrir.

\- Du thé ? Appela Gregory en ne se retournant pas.

\- Avec plaisir.

Greg sursauta, manquant de lâcher son verre, alors qu'il se retourna pour voir Mycroft juste derrière lui. Vraisemblablement, le politicien avait quitté le salon et l'avait suivi sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte et maintenant qu'il était aussi prêt de l'homme il se sentait déstabilisé.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir surprit.

\- Évitez d'apparaître derrière le dos des gens, peut-être que vous surprendrez moi de monde tout d'un coup.

\- Vous êtes énervé.

Gregory se rendit compte que Mycroft avait parfaitement raison. Et il ignorait parfaitement pourquoi il était aussi en colère.

\- Non je suis juste surpris !

\- C'est parce que je vous ai mis au lit hier ?

Gregory rougit d'un coup, se retournant pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer en essayant de se concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur les paroles de Mycroft.

\- Vous sembliez vraiment mal hier, je préférais vous aider plutôt que de risquer que vous ayez un accident sur la route.

\- C'est certain que j'aurais eu un accident mortel sur le chemin entre la porte de mon appartement et mon lit, grinça Greg en serrant des poings contre l'évier.

\- Oh c'est donc ça, vous êtes contrarié que je vous ai raccompagné jusqu'à votre chambre.

\- Jusque dans mon lit, vous m'avez bordé !

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il avait pu faire une erreur. Il avait essayé d'être sympathique, prévenant et il avait à peine mâter Greg quand il s'était déshabillé… Oh… Peut-être que c'était ça le soucis ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas touché, vous vous êtes déshabillé tout seul.

Mycroft essayait d'être le plus impassible possible, en tout cas son ton le restait.

\- N'empêche que vous étiez dans la pièce lorsque je me suis déshabillé, grinça en réponse l'inspecteur.

\- Je suis navré si cela vous a dérangé, je ne l'avais pas saisi. Je ne souhaitais qu'aider.

\- La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez aider un mec, vous le raccompagnez maximum jusqu'à la porte de son appartement ! Merde, il faut vraiment avoir un grain pour raccompagner quelqu'un jusqu'à sa chambre sans avoir un minimum d'idées derrière la tête !

Mycroft commença à s'énerver à son tour, sa voix se faisant plus sévère alors qu'il serrait la poignée de son parapluie.

\- Je ne suis pas nécrophile, coucher avec des hommes ivre mort ne m'intéresse pas.

Gregory se retourna enfin, son visage rougit par l'énervement et ce mal de crâne qui n'était toujours pas parti qui n'éclaircissait en rien ses idées.

\- Non mais coucher avec des hommes, oui !

Mycroft se crispa à ces paroles.

\- Donc c'est mon homosexualité, le problème.

Greg comprit son erreur et se crispa à son tour.

\- Non… je…

\- Allez vous faire foutre Inspecteur Lestrade.

Mycroft se retourna et quitta l'appartement le dos droit, d'une démarche rapide, agacé et impérial. Il s'effondrait à la maison, à la maison, jusque là il fallait tenir et rester l'homme froid, celui qui ne serait jamais blessé car il ne ressentirait jamais rien.

John se réveilla dans le lit de Sherlock. Il fronça les sourcils en ne se souvenant pas comment il avait pu atterrir là. Il avait été pas mal éméché la veille. Il était rentré et il avait dit à Sherlock qu'il avait envie de coucher avec lui et le détective avait refusé en lui disant qu'il n'allait pas coucher avec un homme complètement saoul. John s'était énervé et… John avisa les menottes qui reliait son bras droit au barreau du lit. Il grimaça parce qu'il voulait appeler Sherlock pour être délivré mais il savait pertinemment que si il criait… il allait grossir son mal de crâne.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Demanda Sherlock, un verre d'aspirine dans une main, une clef dans une autre.

\- Oh mon dieu merci, souffla John.

John tendit la main vers le verre et bu le médicament d'une seule traite en grimaçant alors que Sherlock le détachait.

\- Honnêtement John, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est toi qui était vierge jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Ta libido est insatiable.

\- Et la tienne n'est pas assez existante, grogna John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en arrachant des mains le verre que son médecin tenait pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

\- Allez, je ne vais pas arrêter le criminel seul !

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Évidemment ! Il m'a fallut toute la nuit, mais j'ai réussi.

John regarda Sherlock avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard avant de se lever, la tête lui donnant encore un peu la nausée avant de s'habiller en vitesse.

\- Je suis désolé que tu n'ai pas pu dormir à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais à cause de l'enquête.

\- N'empêche que tu as été obligé de me menotter.

Sherlock sourit en enfilant son Belstaff.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été saoul, avoir ses menottes auraient pu être plus… intéressant.

\- Est-ce une proposition ?

\- Évidemment. En attendant, allons capturer cet homme ! Appelle Lestrade pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

John opina, prit son téléphone et appela Lestrade qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. John lui donna les indications pour les retrouver et il dut raccrocher car ils arrivaient vers le lieu de rencontre. Visiblement, le meurtrier n'avait rien de magique, ainsi Sherlock n'allait pas pouvoir se nourrir et pouvait donc appeler Greg à la rescousse immédiatement.

La bataille qui s'ensuivit pour attraper le criminel fut courte et c'est avec les menottes dont Sherlock s'était servi la veille au soir, qu'il captura le meurtrier avant même que Greg ne fasse son apparition pour lui lire ses droits et l'emmener au poste.

John et Sherlock le suivirent pour faire leur déposition avant que le médecin n'aille voir le policier dans son bureau.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Oh… Salut John… Mmh… Il se pourrait que j'ai été un enfoiré ce matin lorsque Mycroft est passé pour voir si j'allais bien… depuis ça me taraude et j'avoue que ça me mine le moral.

\- Tu as essayé de lui envoyer un SMS pour t'excuser ?

Gregory leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidemment. Il ne répond pas.

\- Tu as été voir au Diogène Club ?

\- Il n'y est pas.

John grimaça en sortant un stylo et son bloc note.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner l'adresse de son bureau qui est censé être top secret, mais si je l'écrivais sur ce bloc note et que je perdais celui-ci par mégarde, je ne t'aurais toujours pas donné l'adresse et brisé mon vœu de silence, n'est-ce pas ?

Gregory sourit alors que John faisait tomber son bloc note sur le sol, attendant que son ami le ramasse. John eut un léger sourire en quittant le bureau de l'inspecteur. Si Greg pouvait occuper Mycroft cinq minutes, ça lui laisserait plus de temps pour comprendre la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sherlock sans que l'aîné Holmes ne se décide à interférer dans leur histoire.

John rentra à Baker Street où il découvrit Sherlock en train de fouiller dans l'appartement avec une véhémence qui lui était encore inconnu.

\- J'ai pas caché de cigarette ici, souffla le médecin

\- Bien sûr que si et elles sont dans le crâne, ce n'est pas ça que je cherche.

John leva les yeux au ciel en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le corps mouvant de son amant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Siffla Sherlock excédé.

John alla pour répondre lorsque Madame Hudson rentra dans la pièce avec les bras chargés de scones et de thé. Elle allait pour dire quelque chose lorsque Sherlock se jeta sur elle pour la débarrasser de son plateau avant de décrocher ses boucles d'oreilles et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. John ouvrit grand les yeux et répondit à l'expression surprise de Mme Hudson, par un haussement d'épaule. Il s'excusa à la place de Sherlock et remercia la vieille femme en prenant le thé avec elle, lui promettant de ramener le plateau dès lors qu'il aurait fini de manger les scones et bu tout le thé.

Lorsque Mme Hudson fut sorti de l'appartement, John toqua à la porte de Sherlock pour l'intimer à lui ouvrir, mais celui-ci semblait l'ignorer complètement. Au bout du compte, John décida d'enfoncer la porte pour finalement découvrir Sherlock roulé en position fœtale sur leur lit – son lit corrigea mentalement John – les boucles d'oreilles de Mme Hudson dans les mains, eux-même remonté jusqu'à son visage.

\- Que fais-tu, Sherlock ?

\- De l'or.

John haussa un sourcil en souriant étrangement.

\- Oui elles sont en or et alors ?

\- Je veux de l'or.

John ricana.

\- Ne me dit pas que toutes ces légendes sur les dragons et leur or sont vraies !

Sherlock releva ses yeux vers John en grimaçant.

\- J'ai cinq cent trente cinq ans et je n'ai jamais voulu d'or ! A part aujourd'hui.

Il se recoucha en faisant fit du visage choqué de John.

\- Tu as quel âge ?!

John n'obtint aucune réponse. Il sortit de la chambre et avisa l'état de leur salon… si Sherlock était capable de foutre un capharnaüm juste pour de l'or, il allait rapidement devenir flippant. Le médecin sortit son téléphone et décida d'appeler l'aîné Holmes afin d'avoir de l'aide sur ce coup là.

\- John vous avez donné l'adresse de mon bureau à Gregory.

\- Bonjour à vous, Mycroft.

\- Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ce que vous avez fait.

John soupira.

\- C'était juste écrit sur un bloc note que j'ai perdu, il a dû le trouver et avec ses talents d'inspecteur à dû comprendre que c'était votre adresse.

\- J'ai des caméras jusque dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard… et aussi des micros.

John leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi essayait-il de mentir au politicien ?

\- Là n'est pas le problème, j'ai un soucis avec Sherlock… Il devient bizarre.

\- Bizarre comment ? Être étrange est plus une qualification chez mon frère qu'un état inquiétant.

\- Il vient de mettre notre appartement à sac et à quasiment agressé Mme Hudson pour obtenir des boucles d'oreilles !

Un silence.

\- La matière des boucles d'oreilles, demanda Mycroft le ton de sa voix montrant une certaine anxiété.

\- En or, pourquoi ?

Un autre silence, plus long.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mycroft ?

\- Vous vous protégez avec mon frère ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avez vous couché ensembles sans préservatif ?

John se sentit rougir, clairement gêné.

\- Je vois pas le rapport.

\- Répondez moi Docteur Watson !

\- Oui… Oui nous couchons sans préservatif.

John entendit Mycroft siffler.

\- Nous sommes clean tout les deux, cru bon de se justifier John.

\- Tout ceci est une blague… Dites moi que c'est une blague, répéta Mycroft visiblement angoissé.

\- Je comprends pas… Vous pouvez pas être clair cinq minutes ?

\- Je dois d'abord vous poser une question très délicate et intime, John.

Le médecin fronça ses sourcils en entendant que Mycroft réutilisait son prénom plutôt que son titre. Visiblement cette question était très importante.

\- Allez y… ça peut pas être pire que de me demander si je me protège…

\- Vous êtes bien le dominant, dans votre relation ? Le coupa Mycroft.

\- Mon dieu j'ai pas dû tout envie de parler de ça avec vous !

John raccrocha rouge de honte. Pourquoi Mycroft lui posait ce genre de question ? Le médecin pesta sur l'étrangeté de la famille Holmes avant de monter à l'étage pour aller chercher une vieille montre qu'un ami lui avait offert, en or. Il devait essayer de voir si c'était bien l'or qui faisait réagir son ami, amant, collègue, colocataire de façon aussi étrange. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre de Sherlock que celui-ci s'était précipité vers lui pour lui arracher sa montre et se jeter de nouveau sur son lit. John l'observa incrédule avant de prendre son ordinateur pour voir si ils n'avaient pas une nouvelle enquête… cela distrairaient son ami au moins.

John n'eut à peine le temps de répondre à quelques commentaires sur son blog et vérifier ses mails que Mycroft Holmes entrait dans son appartement sans même frapper.

\- Vous m'avez raccroché au nez, pesta l'aîné Holmes.

\- Vous me posez des questions gênantes et vous vous introduisez chez moi sans être invité !

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question et je devais voir Sherlock.

John grogna en laissant Mycroft traverser le salon et la cuisine pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock et voir l'état de son petit frère. Il grimaça en voyant que celui-ci semblait dans un état second, la montre et les boucles d'oreilles collés à son visage, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il fait carrément flipper, souffla John qui avait rejoint Mycroft.

Ce dernier s'énerva et attrapa le médecin par les épaules, le collant au mur.

\- Êtes vous le dominant et je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois, Watson !

\- Que… Quoi… Je… Oui.

Mycroft se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Sherlock n'a pas insisté pour que vous utilisiez des préservatifs ?

\- Si… Il disait que ça le dérangeait que… enfin que… qu'il y ait du…

Mycroft détourna son regard vers son frère.

\- Il n'aura donc jamais retenu ses cours de biologie… Trop ennuyeux disait-il… Voilà où ça nous mène.

\- De quoi vous parlez à la fin ! S'exclama John excédé qu'on ne lui répond jamais.

\- Je parle du fait qu'il y ait des spermatozoïdes dans le liquide séminale et qu'il ne suffit pas de se… retirer pour empêcher une grossesse.

John fronça ses sourcils en une grimace ridicule tout en dévisageant Mycroft.

\- Soit je suis passé dans une quatrième dimension, soit nous parlons en code car honnêtement je ne saisis pas.

Mycroft détacha son regard de Sherlock pour le poser sur le médecin, grimaçant. Il sortit de la chambre de son frère pour prendre deux verres et du scotch pour en verser une bonne lampée dans les deux récipients, tendant un des verres à John qui s'en saisit. La conversation allait être tumultueuse et en vue de l'état végétatif de Sherlock, celui-ci n'était visiblement pas en état de s'expliquer lui-même avec le médecin.

\- Je peux toujours me tromper, commença Mycroft.

John ricana à la nouvelle.

\- Un Holmes qui déclare qu'il peut se tromper, c'est une première, s'expliqua le médecin.

Mycroft ne releva même pas. Ce qui inquiéta le blogueur plus que le reste.

\- Caprice m'a prévenu d'une éventualité que j'ai transmis à Sherlock lorsque j'ai appris que vous veniez tout deux à l'anniversaire de notre mère… Cette éventualité était que Sherlock à cause de sa nature particulière… puisse être fertile.

John haussa des épaules.

\- Et alors ? Je veux dire… Ah oui comme c'est un dragon vous avez peur qu'il couche avec une femme et qu'il fasse une sorte d'hybride ? Oh moins avec moi vous n'avez pas à avoir de crainte.

John commença à rire mais en voyant l'air affligé de Mycroft il s'arrêta avant même de commencer.

\- Quoi… Il a couché avec une femme ?

Cela rendit John incroyablement jaloux. Quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu le tromper ? John se reprit, ils n'étaient pas en couple, si Sherlock souhaitait coucher avec d'autres personnes, ça ne le regardait pas après tout… Alors pourquoi cette bouffée de colère ?

\- Il n'a couché avec personne d'autre que vous, siffla Mycroft excédé.

John soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors je me suis visiblement mal exprimé en expliquant le fait qu'il était fertile… Je souhaitais dire… qu'il était capable d'enfanter.

John perdit son sourire.

\- Soyons bien d'accord sur la définition d'enfanter, répondit le médecin sérieux, cela signifie bien dans nos deux cervelles que vous êtes en train de me dire que Sherlock peut porter un enfant… peut être enceinte… On est d'accord que Sherlock est un homme… C'est impossible.

Mycroft grimaça.

\- Sherlock n'est pas un homme mais un dragon. Les dragons n'ont pas de genre et peuvent enfanter. Si ils en ont besoin…

\- Pourquoi Sherlock aurait besoin d'enfanter, s'exclama John en se levant de son fauteuil, les mains tremblantes.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est amoureux d'un homme qui ne partage pas son amour et qu'inconsciemment il a trouvé ce seul moyen de faire en sorte de vous garder.

John ouvrit la bouche stupidement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Ce n'est pas de MA faute !

\- En partie si… Si vous étiez capable de retourner ses sentiments ou encore d'utiliser un préservatif quand on vous le demande… il ne serait pas en train de couver !

Cette fois Mycroft était vraiment en colère, debout lui aussi, en face de John. Ce dernier émit un grognement qui ressembla rapidement à un sanglot avant de se transformer en un rire nerveux.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi… Sherlock sors de la chambre ce n'est plus drôle !

Mycroft grimaça en serrant son parapluie fortement avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, descendant les marches avec rapidité avant d'atteindre la berline noire qui l'attendait dans la rue, demandant à plusieurs de ses hommes d'apporter un coffre massif jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Puis lorsque sa mission fut accomplie, il partit en direction de son appartement où il pourrait avoir une petite discussion avec Smaug. Il resserra le point, faisant tourner sa chevalière de son pouce.

* * *

Voilàà !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ça m'aide énormément à garder l'inspiration :)

 _TJSC_


	9. Good Luck with That

John restait statique, ses yeux traînant sur les gorilles qui avaient ramené un coffre dans la chambre de Sherlock. Puis lorsque la porte de l'appartement sembla claquer, une dernière fois, John se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son ami qu'il retrouva dans son lit, un sourire ravi aux lèvres alors que des centaines de pièces d'or le recouvrait à moitié.

\- Mon dieu, c'est quoi ça ? Geignit John.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux avant de se figer face à l'expression de détresse et de désarroi de John.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, John ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas, répéta le médecin choqué, d'après toi Sherlock ?! Bordel tu es allongé et entouré de pièces d'or et ton frère vient de m'annoncer qu'il est quasiment certain que tu es enceint… ENCEINT ! Non mais… Tu me l'aurais dis si il y avait un risque… Tu me l'aurais dis Sherlock ?!

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question… Sherlock se figea car il percevait clairement l'attitude de John comme une menace. Inconsciemment son instinct lui dicta de recouvrir son ventre de ses mains en grognant, une volute de fumée sortant de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le détective écarquilla les yeux, surprit avant de s'excuser.

\- Je pensais honnêtement que ma famille blaguait… Je n'ai jamais entendu de cas comme ça de toute ma vie et j'ai vécu un demi-millénaire avant d'être coincé dans un corps humain et dans la vie… mortelle… Mais j'ai quand même eu un doute et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé que l'on se protège…

\- Mais… mais… Il y a des risques Sherlock ! Sans préservatif il y a des risques !

\- Avec aussi, si je ne me trompe pas.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Était-ce réellement le moment de parler de l'efficacité des contraceptifs ?

\- Là n'est pas le problème Sherlock !

\- Au moins cela m'apprendra, répondit le détective en grimaçant, il ne faut jamais croire que « fais moi confiance » est un moyen de contraceptif suffisant.

\- Sherlock !

\- John ! Cria Sherlock en imitant l'air agacé et effaré de son amant.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec toi.

Sherlock se figea.

\- Parfait… Je l'aurais seul. Tu peux partir dès aujourd'hui comme ça tu ne seras pas témoin de… l'évolution.

\- Tu vas le garder, souffla John incrédule.

\- Les dragons sont des créatures magiques et je me vois difficilement expliquer à un médecin que moi… Sherlock Holmes… ayant une apparence humaine d'homme je puisse avoir un enfant… je ne sais même pas si il est possible que je puisse l'avorter.

\- Si c'était possible, tu le ferais ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai cinq cent trente cinq ans et que je ne suis plus immortel. Ma seule façon de l'être encore un peu est de laisser cet enfant derrière moi.

John le dévisagea avec désapprobation.

\- C'est égoïste !

\- Plus égoïste que toi fuyant parce que tu refuses d'assumer la conséquence d'acte sexuel ? Je te rappellerais qu'il faut deux partenaires au minimum pour la fécondation.

\- Je te rappellerais que jusqu'à il y a un quart d'heure, il fallait que ces deux partenaires soient un homme et une femme.

Sherlock grimaça en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Va t-en, j'aimerais rester seul.

John opina et décida d'aller faire un tour. De toute manière cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique… Il avait besoin de penser à ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible : avoir un enfant avec son dragon de colocataire.

Mycroft arriva chez lui, ses mains crispés à son parapluie. Il grimaça en reconnaissant la chevelure argenté de l'homme qui faisait les cents pas devant la porte de son appartement. Le politicien resta statique, le dos droit, son parapluie s'incrustant au sol sous son poids traduisant la nervosité et la colère du rouquin.

\- Je vous ai déjà fait raccompagner par la sécurité de mon bureau, ne me faites pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour vous foutre dehors, Inspecteur.

Greg sursauta en se retournant pour faire face à Mycroft qui était visiblement toujours en colère.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avant que vos gorilles me jettent dehors… Laissez moi le temps de vous parler.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis un homme occupé. Maintenant partez.

Gregory laissa Mycroft le dépasser afin qu'il n'ouvre la porte de son appartement, laissant l'inspecteur immobile sur le pas de la porte. Greg vit que Mycroft n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef derrière lui, alors il décida de rentrer sans même frapper.

Le politicien se retourna pour voir la tête du policier sortir de l'embrasure de sa porte d'entrée, incertain.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à demander un mandat pour vous parler cinq minutes, gémit Gregory.

\- J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer… J'ai de très bonnes relations qui vous empêcheraient ne serait-ce que de le demander.

Gregory grimaça, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Finalement il rentra dans le couloir de Mycroft, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé et j'ai été un gros con ce matin… Je m'en excuse. Vous avez seulement voulu m'aider et j'ai été surpris et je suppose que mon corps n'avait pas encore fini d'assimiler tout l'alcool que j'avais bu la veille.

Mycroft tourna son visage pour fixer le mur plutôt que l'air penaud de Gregory. Il avait autre chose à penser : comme son frère et sa très forte possibilité d'être engrossé. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Comment expliquer que Sherlock allait mettre au monde un enfant ? Comment le cacher ? Et si l'enfant ressemblait aux deux hommes ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, fini par dire Mycroft. J'ai des soucis familiaux bien plus important que vos petites crises existentielles.

Gregory se crispa, la mâchoire bloquée en une grimace.

\- Ok si vous n'avez pas envie de me pardonner, je n'y peux rien, mais ce n'est pas une crise existentielle ! Je sais ce que je suis et je sais ce que je ne suis pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas gay, je l'ai bien compris, merci pour l'information, maintenant dégagez !

Mycroft n'en pouvait plus. Il avait seulement voulu remercier Greg pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Sherlock toutes ses années, à la base, comment en était-il arrivé à crier sur l'inspecteur et que celui-ci le regarde avec les yeux flambant de rage ?

\- Non ! Hurla Greg. C'est pas ça la question ?! Je ne suis pas homophobe !

\- J'ai jamais dis que vous l'étiez !

\- Non mais à cause de ce que j'ai dis ce matin, vous auriez toutes les raisons de le penser.

Gregory s'était calmé… le visage tourné vers ses pieds, n'osant plus regarder le politicien.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Reprit Mycroft glaciale. La seule et unique raison que vous soyez ici c'est parce que vous avez peur que je vous prenne pour un homophobe ? Vous êtes ridicule Lestrade. Seuls les actes comptent et en vue de votre façon d'agir… vous n'arrangez pas votre cas. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous partiez de mon appartement et nous en restons là ! Je continuerais à vous ignorer et passer par mes employés pour vous communiquer les informations nécessaires pour la bonne coordination entre les forces de police et Sherlock, et de votre côté vous ne m'ennuyez plus et vous DÉGAGEZ !

Gregory sentit la rage chatouiller ses entrailles alors qu'il avançait à Mycroft à grand pas jusqu'à se tenir face à face avec le politicien, son visage le brûlant à cause de la colère implacable qui le taraudait. Il empoigna le col de Mycroft qui ferma les yeux en croyant qu'il allait se faire frapper.

\- Si seul les actes comptent, bonne chance avec ça, siffla Gregory avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Mycroft.

Ce dernier haleta alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Gregory contre les siennes, avant qu'une langue n'essaie de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Mycroft ouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant alors que la panique le prenait. Il repoussa Gregory avec plus de force qu'il ne l'eut cru et il lui hurla au visage.

\- Sous prétexte que je suis homosexuel, il est d'usage de m'embrasser ? Allez vous faire foutre Lestrade et si vous ne sortez pas d'ici immédiatement, je détruis votre carrière et je porte plainte pour agression sexuelle, compris ?!

Greg se releva, ses mains et ses fesses lui faisant atrocement mal, il n'avait pas imaginé que Mycroft ait autant de force et qu'il puisse le faire tomber. Le policier dévisagea le politicien qui semblait être à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerf. Greg se détesta alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de l'aîné Holmes, lui adressant seulement un hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il s'en allait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Mycroft recommença à respirer lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il inspira bruyamment et essaya de se contrôler sur ses tremblements pour les inciter à les faire cesser. Mais son corps était parcouru de secousses et il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement… Il faisait une crise de panique. Mycroft prit son portable d'une main tremblante, appuyant sur le raccourci numérique qui appelait Caprice. Il entendit la jeune femme décrocher et lui parler, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre son. Heureusement la sorcière comprit ce qu'il se passait et au bout de 10 minutes, elle était à ses côtés à le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Mycroft se raccrocha au col de la jeune femme, ses yeux écarquillés reprenant leurs aspects normaux, ses joues rouges perdant doucement de leur couleur et son souffle se calmant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda simplement Caprice en passant sa main dans les cheveux du politicien.

\- Gregory.

\- Il t'a touché ?

Mycroft opina en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme.

\- Il n'est pas lui… Il ne te fera rien.

Mycroft soupira d'aise en sentant l'odeur familière et rassurante de la peau brune de Caprice, se laissant aller dans ses bras. Au final, il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à son salon où ils purent s'asseoir sur le sofa, parlant d'autre chose afin que Mycroft puisse oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer… Il détestait se sentir aussi faible.

\- Sherlock est enceint, fini t-il par dire à Caprice.

\- Oh… Tu en es sûr ?

\- Non… J'avais besoin de retourner voir Smaug pour lui demander son avis mais… il commence à couver. Il cherche de l'or et reste terré dans son lit.

Caprice eut un sourire amusé.

\- A t-il commencé à avoir son odorat plus acéré ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne vis pas avec lui ! Il faudrait demander à John… mais je pense pas qu'il sera disponible intellectuellement pour répondre à quoi que ce soit avant un petit moment…

\- Oui je suppose qu'il doit d'abord digérer la nouvelle. Apprendre en une semaine que ton amant est un dragon et qu'il porte ton enfant… ça doit faire beaucoup.

Mycroft sourit en avisant le visage hilare de son amie.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé te moquer ?

\- Si je peux me moquer tant que j'aide et je vais aider. Ne déranges pas Smaug pour si peux, je te ferais parvenir des caisses d'or des autres mondes et je te donnerais des conseils sur l'avancé d'une grossesse draconienne. J'en ai appris suffisamment auprès de ma mère. Après celle de Sherlock peut être différente puisqu'il est… dans un corps humain et que son enfant est en parti humain.

Mycroft opina.

Caprice se leva du sofa pour préparer deux thés, laissant le politicien un peu seul. Elle se doutait que l'homme avait besoin de se ressaisir complètement et qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour cela. Elle soupira en se disant qu'il allait falloir qu'elle botte le cul d'un agent de police… Est-ce qu'elle allait écoper d'un emprisonnement pour avoir giflé l'inspecteur ou pour avoir mis – accidentellement – feu à sa veste ? Mmh… peut-être que le dernier point était un peu trop sévère.

Caprice prit deux tasses et ramena le tout vers Mycroft qui prit la sienne avec un sourire.

\- Tu as pas trop de mal à t'habituer aux nombres incalculables de tasses de thé que nous buvons ? Demanda le politicien avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai qu'aux États-Unis nous n'en buvons pas… en tout cas pas autant… nous sommes plus friand de café. Mais j'apprécie le fait d'en boire avec un ami.

Mycroft opina en buvant une petite gorgée.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Il ne va pas comprendre pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça.

Mycroft haussa des épaules.

\- On n'embrasse pas un homme gay pour prouver qu'on n'est pas homophobe.

\- Oui bien sûr c'est évidemment ça qui t'a mit dans cet état… pas le fait que tu ais été…

\- Caprice !

La jeune femme déposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, prenant celle de Mycroft dans ses mains pour la poser à son tour, prenant les mains du politicien dans les siennes, souriant tendrement.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ça cacher toute ta vie.

\- Ça a gâché toute ma vie. Je ne peux même pas être touché sans faire une crise de panique.

\- Je te touche les mains et tu ne paniques pas.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel en reprenant ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas un contact intime, ce n'est pas pareil.

Caprice s'approcha du visage de son ami et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de l'aîné qui la dévisagea avec incompréhension.

\- Tu vois… aucune panique, lui sourit Caprice. Il suffit juste que tu ais confiance en la personne et qu'elle reste douce.

Mycroft pinça ses lèvres toujours surprit. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé par une femme et le contact lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Caprice était plus qu'une amie pour lui, mais une sœur, celle qui ne le jugerait jamais et le soutiendrait toute sa vie.

\- Et au sujet de Sherlock, si tu as la moindre question, appelle moi et je te répondrais.

\- Y a un moyen de stopper la grossesse ?

\- Oui… Qu'il devienne humain.

Mycroft soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Pour ça il faut qu'il absorbe les pouvoirs de la seule sorcière de niveau 5, toi.

\- Et connaissant les dragons, je pense que Sherlock refusera d'abandonner sa grossesse, rit la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsqu'un dragon est enceint… il est très attractif. Sherlock va attirer l'humanité jusqu'à ses pieds… C'est quelque chose de normal et de naturel quoi qu'assez flippant… Tout les être-humains qui voudront s'approcher de lui voudront… se coller à lui pour leur apporter sa chaleur, ou leur apporter tout objet brillant – de préférence de l'or et les être magiques se précipiteront jusqu'à chez lui pour être dévoré… Du coup je ne peux plus me retrouver dans la même pièce que Sherlock… en tout cas pas tant qu'il n'a pas dépassé le cinquième mois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attire autant ?

\- Les dragons ont besoin de plus de chaleur et d'énergie car leur grossesse est très éprouvante. Comme je te l'avais dis, les dragons sont asexués à part lorsqu'ils décident d'enfanter… la création de leur utérus et de leur vagin est un processus très long qui coûte énormément d'énergie dans leur corps.

\- Sherlock va avoir un utérus et un vagin, souffla Mycroft mi-amusé mi-surprit.

\- Oui il va perdre ses attributs masculins… il faudrait peut-être prévenir John pour qu'il n'en soit pas surprit.

\- Je ne pense pas que John va vouloir retoucher à mon frère après ça de toute façon.

Caprice bu une gorgée de son thé avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si tu savais à quel point certaines personnes peuvent être attiré…

\- Tu veux dire que Sherlock va l'attirer sexuellement encore plus fortement que ce n'était le cas ?

Caprice opina.

\- Je ne peux pas être sûr à 100 % comme je te l'ai dis, il n'y a aucun cas précédent celui de Sherlock et… les dragons sont seuls normalement pour enfanter. Là Sherlock est avec John, un John qui d'après les œillades perverses lors de notre petite semaine de vacances… semble tout à fait attiré sexuellement par ton frère à la base. Ses hormones agissent comme un amplificateur… oh mais toujours très positif ! Les personnes qui le détestent ne vont pas plus le détester, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mycroft secoua sa tête avec dépit.

\- Mon frère est enceint de son colocataire, laisse moi m'inquiéter.

Caprice sourit avant de finir sa tasse et décider de s'en aller. Elle avait un inspecteur à aller voir.

* * *

Voilà pour la suite qui est plus court que d'habitude, navrée !

 _TJSC_


	10. I leave you

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je vous remercie pour tout vos gentils messages :) J'espère que vous êtes content qu'en ce moment j'ai le temps de poster un chapitre par jour ;) Bon ça durera pas toute la vie mais en ce moment je suis inspirée alors pourquoi pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

John rentra à la maison, les mains dans les poches, incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à Sherlock ? Il ne se voyait pas abandonner son colocataire alors qu'il portait visiblement son enfant. Caprice lui avait envoyé un message lui confirmant ce que Mycroft avait lâché un peu plus tôt… Visiblement ce n'était pas une blague et Caprice avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il « surveille Sherlock parce que tout le monde va lui tourner autour ». Alors John était rentré à la maison, ignorant Mme Hudson qui l'appelait pour savoir si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Il irait s'excuser auprès de la femme quand il se serait calmé.

Le blond monta donc les dix-sept marches avant d'entrer dans l'appartement où il retrouva Sherlock allongé sur son lit, sa chemise ouverte laissant apparaître son ventre plat. Le détective touchait, palpait son ventre avec force, rendant la peau blanche écarlate. Le médecin siffla et accourut prêt de son amant pour l'arrêter dans ces gestes, une main ferme sur chacun de ses poignées.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Comment je peux avoir des symptômes ? Je ne peux pas être enceint de plus de deux semaines.

John grimaça en vérifiant l'état du ventre de son amant. La peau était irritée mais il n'y avait rien de grave.

\- Sherlock… Tu es un dragon je suppose que ta grossesse est différente de celle des autres.

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de comment enfanter… il m'a toujours dit que tant que je n'avais pas trouvé de raison suffisante pour le faire, mon corps ne me le permettrait pas et que du coup ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler.

John s'assit sur le lit, essayant d'ignorer le tintement des pièces qui dégringolaient. Il serra les mains de Sherlock essayant de lui communiquer son affection et son réconfort.

\- John je ne souhaitais pas que ça arrive… je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai entendu Mycroft… n'écoutes pas cet idiot… ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est de la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû inconsciemment souhaiter te retenir.

John pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

\- Si… si tu es bien enceint de deux semaines, cela date de notre première fois ensemble… tu ne t'étais pas encore rendu compte que tu…

\- Éprouvais des choses pour toi ? Non pas avant qu'on ait terminé, siffla Sherlock mal à l'aise en retirant ses mains de ceux de John. Je comprendrais si tu voulais partir, je ne te retiens pas. Tu as signé pour une colocation et le fait qu'on soit devenu amis et amants n'étaient déjà pas dans les clauses du contrat… je pense que je ne peux pas demander plus de ta part. Ça me va John… Je comprends.

John ressentit une bouffée de tendresse l'assaillir alors qu'il prenait Sherlock dans ses bras, celui-ci le dévisageant avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, John ?

\- Je te prends dans mes bras, arrête de bouger et de râler.

Sherlock fit la moue avant de se relaxer en passant ses propres bras autour de la nuque de John, ramenant le visage de ce dernier jusqu'au sien pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du médecin en un baiser chaste. John se tendit avant de sentir un désir incompréhensible le ravager. Il poussa Sherlock avec tendresse avant de le chevaucher pour l'embrasser avec plus de force.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, soupira John.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à ressortir les menottes, soupira Sherlock en brisant doucement leur étreinte.

\- Mais Sherlock ! J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi !

Le dragon soupira en menottant son amant avant de se lever de son lit. Il agrippa une poignée d'or pour la mettre dans la poche de son pantalon avant de quitter la pièce ignorant les hurlements de John. Il prit son téléphone et décida d'appeler Caprice – se disant que si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, ça serait la jeune femme.

\- Caprice Cromwell à l'appareil.

\- C'est Sherlock.

\- Oh ! Je suis surprise que tu m'appelles… en vue de notre excellente relation…

\- Je pense que tu n'ignores pas ma situation.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Tu as des questions c'est ça ?

\- John est en chaleur. Je ne le tiens plus.

\- Oh… C'est normal… Tu as besoin d'être protégé car tu vas rapidement être fatigué et perdre beaucoup d'énergie, alors tu attires les humains à toi et ils ont un instinct de vouloir te… plaire et prendre soin de toi. Tu as besoin de chaleur humaine car tu vas te refroidir plus vite alors tu attires plus fortement John car c'est la seule personne qui – à tes yeux – peut te protéger et que tu laisses te toucher. Si tu ne te détends pas et que tu n'essaies pas de partager ta demande tu vas rendre John complètement fou.

Sherlock soupira en se contractant plus encore en entendant John pester.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour l'attirer… Comment je pourrais le contrôler ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais des personnes en qui tu as confiance, mis-à-part John ?

Sherlock hésita.

\- Lestrade, Mme Hudson, Molly et… Mycroft.

\- Essaies de quitter la maison et vas voir ces personnes. John ne doit pas te suivre. Tu dois être au contact de gens que tu apprécies, ils vont être plus tactiles, je te préviens mais ça va bien se passer. Après tu pourras voir des personnes qui te laissent plus indifférent. Plus tu attires des personnes qui te détestent à la base, moins tu attireras John.

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois en pensant à Anderson et Donovan.

\- Je dois te laisser, Sherlock. Je suis au poste de police… Je dois appeler Mycroft pour qu'il me fasse sortir de ma cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh trois fois rien… Lestrade est assez susceptible… je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait s'énerver pour si peu.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

\- Je dois te laisser ! Bye !

Et Caprice raccrocha. Sherlock resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers sa chambre où John s'était entièrement déshabillé d'une main, sa chemise pendant sur son bras menotté. Il avait un regard horriblement aguicheur.

\- Je vais te libérer John mais tu dois me promettre de rester tranquille.

\- J'ai envie…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu te tiens bien ou tu restes attaché.

John fit la moue avant d'opiner, laissant son amant le détacher. Il ne se contrôlait plus, son corps était en feu. Il avait envie de toucher le corps de Sherlock, il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de son colocataire de là où il se tenait.

Sherlock détacha John et fut surpris de sentir le médecin le serrer contre lui, passant ses mains brûlantes sous sa chemise, le réchauffant doucement.

\- John…, souffla le dragon mal à l'aise.

\- Juste quelques minutes, s'il te plaît.

Sherlock opina et se laissa faire. Très vite il sentit que John se détendait et s'endormait. C'était le moment de partir. Le détective se rhabilla pour être présentable avant de sortir de l'appartement en réfléchissant à qui il souhaitait voir en premier. Il décida qu'il serait préférable de commencer par Molly car la jeune femme était timide et légère. Ainsi si elle devenait trop entrepreneuse à cause de ses phéromones de dragon… il serait facile de l'arrêter. Sherlock soupira en avisant les regards que les inconnus dans la rue lui lançait. Cette grossesse s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu.

Caprice grimaça en avisant le regard noir que Mycroft lui lançait alors qu'il remplissait les papiers de sa caution. Elle eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant de son entrée à Scotland Yard et ce qui l'avait amené à être enfermé.

Elle avait quitté l'appartement de Mycroft pour aller au poste et espérer tomber sur Lestrade. Fort heureusement, l'homme qui semblait d'une humeur exécrable, avait décidé de passer la fin de sa journée au travail pour se changer les idées. Caprice avait donc eu la bonne idée de rentrer dans son bureau sans frapper, faisant lever la tête grise de l'inspecteur de la tonne de papier qu'il remplissait.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Caprice Cromwell… Une amie à Mycroft Holmes.

Gregory sembla se crisper au nom du politicien et il fit une moue contrite.

\- Il a déjà mis en place son nouveau moyen de communication pour ne plus à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit de vive voix ?

\- Monsieur Lestrade… Il se peut que vous agissiez comme un enfant. Lorsque quelqu'un vous aide à garder un peu de dignité, on n'a généralement pas tendance à aller chez lui pour lui casser les genoux afin de le mettre plus bas que terre.

Gregory grimaça en une expression en colère.

\- Il vous a parlé de ça ?!

\- Je l'ai retrouvé en pleine crise de panique alors oui.

\- J'ai rien fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état !

Caprice croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai pas la gale, alors si un simple baiser le fait flipper comme ça, je ne comprends vraiment pas… Merde il doit avoir la quarantaine bien passé et il pète un câble pour une bise !

Caprice se rapprocha de Greg avec un sourire qu'elle espérait paraître le plus vrai possible avant de toucher la joue de l'inspecteur qui tressailli. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui parla d'une voix excessivement douce.

\- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à l'œil, Gregory.

L'interpellé cligna des yeux avec incompréhension.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Caprice lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de se reculer et d'abattre son poing en plein dans l'œil droit du lieutenant.

\- Un œil au beurre noir.

Le reste s'était passé plutôt rapidement. Quelqu'un avait visiblement assisté à la scène et elle avait été emmené en détention. On lui avait gentiment laissé son portable parce que le Lieutenant avait fait pression car la jeune femme avait des relations. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour savoir que la seule raison qui a fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu plus d'ennui que cela… c'était son amitié avec Mycroft.

Ce dernier lui attrapa la main afin de l'aider à sortir de sa cellule, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Me regardes pas comme ça, il l'a mérité.

\- Il va avoir un coquard.

\- Oh mon dieu laisses moi pleurer pour son pauvre œil.

Mycroft eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il traversait le poste de police avec Caprice à ses côtés. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune femme, les policiers avaient l'air particulièrement troublé par celle qui avait osé toucher à Gregory Lestrade. Pas que l'homme était craint – personne n'écoutait vraiment ses ordres, comme Donovan et Anderson qui continuait à attaquer Sherlock Holmes – mais par contre tout le monde le respectait et l'appréciait car c'était un homme bien et droit. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mettre cette femme en colère ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me défendes Caprice, surtout si je dois venir te chercher ici.

La jeune femme opina avant de plonger sa main dans le costume de Mycroft en entendant le « bip » caractéristique d'un message.

 _Je ne peux plus ouvrir mon œil droit, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je l'ai mérité. Peut-on discuter ? GL_

Elle montra le message à Mycroft qui lui vola le téléphone des mains.

\- Arrête donc de fouiller.

\- Tu ne lui répondras pas ?

\- Non comme je ne répondrais pas à ces précédents messages d'excuse.

\- Ceux à propos du fait qu'il t'ais quasiment insulté sur ta sexualité ?

Mycroft opina. Caprice lui tendit la main et il lui rendit son téléphone afin qu'elle puisse lire les messages que le lieutenant lui avait envoyé très tôt dans la matinée, quand il le cherchait pour s'excuser.

 _Je crois que j'ai été vraiment stupide, pourrait-on en parler ? GL_

 _J'ignore si vous êtes souvent à proximité de votre téléphone, vous êtes occupé, mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser, en personne de préférence. Appelez moi ou envoyez moi un message pour qu'on se fixe un lieu de rendez-vous. GL_

 _Où êtes vous ? J'ai essayé le Diogène Club mais je ne vous y trouvais pas. GL_

 _Vous m'évitez n'est-ce pas ? GL_

 _Vos gorilles m'ont explosés l'épaule ! Vous pouviez au moins me demander de partir vous-même ! J'ai cherché longtemps avant de réussir à trouver votre bureau puis de réussir à y rentrer sans être vu ! GL_

Caprice eut une moue amusé.

\- Tu devrais définitivement lui parler. Tu le laisses pas indifférent.

Sherlock arriva à St Barts, épuisé. Il avait dû courir pour éviter de se faire sauter dessus par une fan. Une fan de Sherlock Holmes, le Grand Détective, qui avait vu ses sentiments d'admiration amplifié à tel point qu'elle lui avait quasiment arraché son manteau en plein milieu de la rue. Sherlock se gratta l'arrière de la tête, copiant le TOC de John, en signe de nervosité. Pourquoi était-il aller voir Molly ? Elle l'admirait et l'aimait… ça allait être horriblement compliqué.

Sherlock descendit à la morgue, trouvant la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés en train de remplir des papiers. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge que Molly s'était retourné la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Oh mon dieu Sherlock… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Tu es magnifique…

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, les yeux brillants, posant ses paumes brûlantes sur son visage gelé. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et le prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie. Le détective la serra dans ses bras à son tour, sentant les cheveux longs de Molly lui caresser la joue. Il sentit l'odeur de la jeune femme qui le réchauffait doucement. C'était agréable d'être dans cette étreinte d'une chaleur rassurante.

Molly s'écarta après lui avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur la joue. Elle retourna vers son sac à main pour en sortir sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Nous avons rompu avec Tom, je n'aurais plus besoin de ça, prends le.

Sherlock grimaça alors que son instinct lui dictait de prendre la bague en or blanc.

\- Molly… Tu vas regretter de me l'avoir donné.

La jeune femme haussa ses épaules en se rapprochant du détective pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu en as besoin, moi pas.

Sherlock opina et prit la bague afin de la mettre avec les pièces dans sa poche. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Molly en remerciement avant de lui dire qu'il allait partir. Il ne souhaitait pas tenter le diable.

La jeune femme opina, ses mains tremblantes comme si elle se retenait de reprendre Sherlock dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la morgue. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Anderson qui avait les bras chargés de papiers. Sherlock ne fit pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entend la voix désagréable de l'homme s'exclamer.

\- Sherlock !

Le détective fixa le légiste avec incompréhension. Depuis quand l'homme honnit l'appelait par son prénom ? Il sursauta et arrêta de respirer en voyant Anderson se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras. Non là c'était trop. Il grinça en attrapant les épaules de l'homme pour le repousser.

\- Je suis désolé, bégueya le légiste en se reprenant. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Dégage de mon chemin, Holmes !

Il partit après avoir ramasser les papiers qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt, le feu aux joues. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec malice en se disant qu'Anderson avait fait tomber sa précieuse montre qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, en or. Il l'a ramassa et la mit dans sa poche. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

Sherlock décida de rentrer à la maison, se disant qu'il avait réussi à attirer un ennemi et que cela devrait être suffisant pour que John ne soit pas hors contrôle. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'au retour, il y avait beaucoup moins de regards des passants.

Sherlock rentra dans son appartement où il trouva John qui était en train de boire une tasse de thé, les poings serrés.

\- Ça ne vas pas ? Commença le détective.

\- D'après toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit tout à l'heure et honnêtement ça me terrifie. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose quand tu n'es pas là et… je n'aime pas ça. Ok, on a toujours été proche et en vue de notre… nouvel arrangement il est normal que tu puisses me manquer… mais là c'est quasiment viscérale. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de me lever pour te prendre dans mes bras et… ça ne me semble pas bien.

\- On a déjà fait pire que ça, souffla Sherlock en touchant son ventre.

John releva ses yeux vers ceux de son amant, les sourcils froncés, avant que son regard ne descende vers le ventre de Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ça, je n'ai jamais eu envie de ça avec toi. Je pensais avoir une bonne petite vie avec une femme et des enfants.

\- Ça n'est pas vraiment très différent de tes plans.

\- Si ça l'est ! Ok j'ai toujours aimé le fait de vivre des choses extraordinaires et oui je suis accro à l'adrénaline, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais finir ma vie à courir derrière toi dans nos enquêtes avec en plus un enfant à charge. Un enfant Sherlock ! Tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même, comment pourrais-tu t'occuper d'un enfant !

Le détective ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer violemment. Il serra ses poings en se disant qu'il préférait lorsque John était trop occupé à essayer de le mettre dans son lit pour lui dire ces phrases affreuses.

\- Je sais m'occuper de moi ! J'ai vécu cinq cent trente quatre ans avant de te connaître.

\- Dont cinq cents ans en tant que dragon ! Tu es devenu un humain parce que tu as été châtié, c'est tes propres mots, Sherlock ! Tu as été châtié et réincarné en humain pour te punir d'une chose que tu as faite ! Ce qu'il signifie que même en tant que dragon tu faisais de la merde !

Sherlock soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ok, je m'en vais.

\- Non… S'il te plaît, commença John en se levant pour attraper les mains de son amant, j'ai besoin d'être proche de toi, je te l'ai dis. Je ne peux pas être loin de toi.

\- Moi j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi, John. Laisse moi tranquille.

Sans un mot de plus, Sherlock fit demi-tour pour aller jusqu'à chez son frère. Après tout, Mycroft Holmes n'allait pas essayer de le toucher, à cause de son passé, l'aîné arborait les contacts physiques. Il allait donc rester chez lui jusqu'à ce que cela se calme entre John et lui… Si cela devait durer toute sa grossesse, ainsi soit-il.

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Petit teasing : prochain chapitre se passe 4 mois plus tard :P

 _TJSC_


	11. I'm not human

**Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici la suite ! Je vous remercie pour tout vos gentils messages :)**

* * *

Les mois passèrent avec une routine affreuse. Sherlock ne voyait John que lorsqu'ils étaient appelés par Lestrade, qui semblait de plus en plus morose, pour les enquêtes. Sherlock n'adressait quasiment plus la parole au médecin qui s'en contentait, avant de casser toujours plus d'objet appartenant à Sherlock arrivé à Baker Street. Le détective passait son temps sur le blog de John à se souvenir de leurs bons souvenirs car le blogueur avait arrêté d'écrire à son sujet, certainement trop hargneux pour décrire les enquêtes où il était obligé de voir Sherlock.

Mycroft était épuisé à voyager à travers le monde pour gérer les relations internationales et devoir rentrer pour passer son temps à enlacer son jeune frère. Ils avaient décidé de dormir ensembles afin de partager leur chaleur, ne se parlant pas pour ne pas rendre la situation encore plus déplaisante. Sherlock avait promit à son aîné que dès que les cinq mois seraient passés, il demanderait à Caprice de reprendre son rôle pour que l'aîné retrouve son intimité. Alors Mycroft allait se coucher près de son frère avec un air résigné sur le visage, intérieurement effondré que Sherlock ait perdu son compagnon. Parce que Sherlock vivait très mal sa grossesse. Il se forçait à manger pour que l'enfant ait de quoi évoluer correctement mais c'était toujours avec une mine dégoûtée qu'il détaillait son ventre qui s'arrondissait toujours plus. Le fait de voir Sherlock perdu et misérable, rendait Mycroft incroyablement de mauvaise humeur. Il avait même eu le cran d'appeler Lestrade – à qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis le baiser – pour lui ordonner que John ne soit plus appelé pour les enquêtes car Sherlock en souffrait de le voir sans pouvoir rentrer avec lui à la maison.

Cela avait soulagé Sherlock pendant un temps, mais depuis la fin de son quatrième mois de grossesse, il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il vivait chez l'aîné et John lui manquait énormément. Il avait envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage, sentir ses bras forts le serrer dans ses bras… son envie de voir John était plus forte que l'attrait de l'or. Pourtant il en était arrivé à remplir une baignoire de pièce d'or dans laquelle il dormait dedans trois heures par jour.

\- Mycroft, je dois rentrer, annonça simplement Sherlock alors que l'aîné rentrait de son bureau, épuisé.

\- Tu veux que je t'amène ? Je pourrais rester dans la rue pendant vingt minutes… si tu restes là-bas… tu m'envoies un message et je rentrerais seul ici.

Sherlock opina en empaquetant ses affaires puis il se retourna vers la baignoire remplie de pièce d'or. Son frère eut un sourire narquois.

\- Je demanderais à ce qu'on t'apporte ton trésor demain, tu pourras tenir jusque là ?

Sherlock opina.

Ils partirent donc tout deux en direction de Baker Street. Sherlock inspira profondément avant de sortir sa valise de la voiture de son frère et se diriger vers son appartement. Il hésita sur le fait de toquer puis finalement il le fit. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il vit que la porte s'ouvrait sur la tête blonde de son colocataire qui le regarda, surprit.

\- Bonsoir, John.

John frissonna en entendant la voix profonde de son amant. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Maintenant il était quasiment impossible de rater le ventre rebondit de Sherlock en dessous de son Belstaff.

\- Sherlock, murmura le médecin en laissant son amant passer.

\- Je… Je me demandais si je pouvais rentrer ?

John avisa la valise de Sherlock, il ferma la porte avant de se retourner pour s'accrocher au cou de son amant et dévorer sa bouche de baisers. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassé ?

Sherlock tressaillit et se détacha gentiment de John qui l'observait avec incompréhension. Le détective s'éclaircit la gorge en mettant sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de moi ou du bébé ici, nous partons.

\- Je veux que vous restiez.

\- Alors ne m'embrasses pas.

John fronça les sourcils en crispant sa mâchoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le fais parce que tu es énervé que je sois parti, parce que tu es heureux que je sois revenu, parce que ça fait longtemps et que je n'ai pas dépassé le terme des cinq mois donc je continue à attirer les gens malgré moi.

John baissa les yeux en se rendant compte que Sherlock disait la vérité. Il opina avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil pour rester à distance du dragon. Sherlock opina à son tour, ravi que John ne conteste ni sa demande ni ses observations, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en avisant que plusieurs de ses chemises étaient éparpillées sur le lit défait et que les vêtements de John prenaient place dans son armoire qui avait été réorganisé afin que son colocataire puisse bénéficier de la moitié de la place.

\- Je me suis un peu installé, cru bon d'expliquer John qui avait suivit Sherlock. Je vais débarrasser mes affaires.

Sherlock secoua sa tête en rangeant ses chemises dans la penderie.

\- Non c'est bon. J'ai besoin de toi pour me réchauffer la nuit, de toute façon.

Devant l'air remplit d'incompréhension de John, Sherlock souhaita préciser.

\- Dormir ensemble en pyjama… C'est tout, John.

Ce dernier opina avec un sourire contrit avant de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit à faire du thé. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose que la future nuit qu'il passerait avec Sherlock.

Le détective fini de ranger ses affaires avant d'aller dans le salon pour boire son thé avec John. Il avait abandonné les chemises pour mettre des tee-shirts amples afin que son ventre ne soit plus comprimé. Il avait donc un vieux tee-shirt de la fac de Mycroft sur le corps, le logo épousant avec perfection la rondeur de son ventre.

John commença à prendre une première gorgée de son thé en observant les mains de Sherlock toucher le ventre rebondit.

\- Tu en es à combien ?

\- Je rentre dans mon cinquième mois.

\- Le bébé bouge beaucoup ?

Sherlock haussa ses épaules.

\- Pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pas encore eu de coup de pieds. Mais ça… bouge à l'intérieur. Je sens comme des bulles de temps en temps.

John opina, s'interrogeant sur les sensations que pouvait ressentir Sherlock. Il était particulièrement curieux à propos de la grossesse.

\- Tu peux toucher, si tu veux, murmura Sherlock en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux bleu marine de John.

Le blogueur hésita avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour s'accroupir devant celui de Sherlock. Il approcha ses mains tremblantes du ventre de Sherlock avant de soulever doucement le tee-shirt et poser ses paumes au contact de la peau froide du dragon. Il frissonna avant de sursauter en sentant un coup contre ses paumes. John releva sa tête vers celle de Sherlock qui avait un air pincé.

\- Ça t'a fait mal ?

\- Non le coup n'était pas très fort mais… c'est la première fois que j'ai un coup de pied.

John était trop heureux que son enfant ait attendu qu'il puisse le toucher avant de montrer sa présence. Le blogueur perdit complètement sa timidité et releva le tee-shirt de Sherlock jusqu'à la poitrine de ce dernier pour apposer un doux baiser contre le ventre tendu. Il eut un sourire ravi en sentant un autre coup de pied.

\- Bonjour bébé, sourit John contre la peau tendue.

John se recula et vit clairement l'emprunte d'une main sur le ventre de Sherlock qui poussait – poussait pour témoigner de sa présence. John en rit avant de plonger son regard dans celui humide de Sherlock. John sursauta et se releva pour prendre le visage de son amant dans ses mains.

\- Je suis navré, je l'ai fais beaucoup bougé, tu as eu mal.

\- Non… ça va.

\- Tu pleures…

\- A peine… Je suis ému. C'est les hormones.

John eut un léger rire en posant sa main contre le ventre de Sherlock.

\- Le Grand Sherlock Holmes victime de ses hormones… qui aurait pu te croire si… humain.

\- Je ne suis pas humain.

Le blogueur eut un sourire narquois.

\- C'est bien vrai. Aucun homme humain n'aurait pu mettre mon enfant au monde, mais toi tu vas le faire, tu vas y arriver.

Les lèvres de Sherlock tremblèrent avant qu'il n'attire son amant à lui dans une étreinte étroite. Il commença à sangloter dans son cou, la gorge serrée.

\- J'ai peur John. Personne n'est capable de me dire si mon bébé sera en bonne santé, humain ou reptile ou les deux. Je ne sais pas comment va se passer mon accouchement et je suis terrifié.

John prit le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains une nouvelle fois avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Tu as été capable de te battre contre des criminels, vivre cinq cents ans en tant que dragon, trente cinq en tant qu'humain, dévorer des créatures démoniaques, tomber enceint de ton stupide blogueur et de gérer ces quasi quatre mois de grossesse sans moi… tu vas réussir à accoucher et notre enfant sera en bonne santé.

Sherlock opina avant d'essuyer ses larmes en levant un sourcil de sa manière si aristocratique que John ne pouvait que l'admirer. Il renifla discrètement avant de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre sans un mot. John eut un sourire avant d'éteindre les lumières et de le rejoindre, se collant au corps de son dragon pour le réchauffer. Plus que cinq mois avant la délivrance… cela l'effrayait tout autant que Sherlock, mais il fallait qu'il y ait au moins un des deux qui tiennent le coup.

Mycroft leva son regard à travers la vitre et en avisant les lumières éteintes, il conclu que son frère n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il conduisit donc jusqu'à son appartement, soupirant en avisant la tête grise qui l'attendait devant sa porte, les bras croisés.

\- Lestrade, siffla Mycroft épuisé.

\- Je suis navré pour ce que j'ai fais il y a quatre mois. J'ai été con.

\- Il aura fallut attendre quatre mois pour que vous vous en rendez compte… que me vaux ce magnifique revirement de situation ?

Gregory crispa sa mâchoire. Il méritait la verve du politicien.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne vous ai pas embrassé parce que je voulais vous prouver que je n'étais pas homophobe.

Mycroft haussa les épaules en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, déterminé à rentrer et fermer la porte à clé cette fois.

\- Ni pour me le prouver, continua Greg en soupirant.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre votre justification.

Gregory se passa la main sur le front, essayant de forcer ses sourcils froncés à se détendre.

\- Il n'y a pas de justification… rien ne justifie la façon dont j'ai agis.

Mycroft ouvrit sa porte avant de se retourner vers le policier en le jaugeant du regard. Qu'est-ce que Lestrade voulait à la fin ?

\- Vous souhaitez que je vous pardonne ? Si ça peut vous faire partir d'ici, je vous pardonne.

\- Non je ne cherche pas à ce que vous me pardonniez car c'était purement stupide de ma part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

Gregory se crispa.

\- On pourrait en discuter à l'intérieur ?

\- Sûrement pas.

L'inspecteur opina. Après tout la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé chez Mycroft il l'avait épinglé à un mur pour l'embrasser.

\- Je vous ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie.

Mycroft arrêta de respirer en entendant le murmure que Gregory laissa échapper de ses lèvres. Le politicien se força à prendre une grande aspiration, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Cette fois Gregory releva son visage vers celui de Mycroft, ses yeux noisettes se posant dans les yeux bleu-verts de l'homme.

\- Je vous ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie. Pas parce que j'étais en colère, frustré ou parce que je voulais vous prouver quelque chose… en faite si c'était par frustration, mais parce que j'avais terriblement envie de vous embrasser et que je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Mycroft opina en déglutissant faiblement, sa voix était éraillée à cause de sa gorge comprimée par l'émotion.

\- Pourquoi ?

Gregory haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Je pense que j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. Depuis… depuis la première fois où l'on s'est vu.

Mycroft renifla de dédain.

\- Rentrez chez vous, Inspecteur. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à blaguer.

Gregory grogna en se dirigeant vers Mycroft, levant sa main jusqu'au cou du politicien qui se recula. Gregory se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, laissant sa main en suspens alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'aîné Holmes.

\- Je ne vous toucherais pas, je ne vous embrasserais pas, plus sans votre permission. Mais ne me dites pas que je blague avec ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Mycroft opina.

\- Baissez votre main, souffla t-il simplement.

Gregory s'exécuta sans bouger son visage, ses lèvres partageant le même air que le politicien… Si proche. Finalement il sursauta en sentant la main de Mycroft sur son cou qui l'attira en un baiser chaste. Le policier se laissa faire, soupirant de désir contre l'homme à ses côtés.

Mycroft mit fin au baiser, ses yeux pétillant de désir alors que le reste de son corps et de son cerveau lui disait de ralentir. Il décida d'écouter la majorité, adressant un sourire poli à l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Bonne nuit, Gregory.

Le policier sourit en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Mycroft, il opina en regardant ses pieds de gêne.

\- J'aimerais que l'on sorte, un de ces jours, dit-il en n'osant pas relever son visage.

\- Vous me proposez un rencard ?

La voix de Mycroft était clairement amusée.

\- Oui, souffla simplement Greg.

\- Bien, j'accepte. Demain soir à 20h ?

Gregory releva son visage vers Mycroft, opinant. Le politicien eut un autre sourire poli avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du policier, avant de disparaître dans son appartement, fermant à clé derrière lui.

Gregory resta là, à fixer la porte de l'appartement de Mycroft avant de sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, Mycroft.

Le lendemain, Mycroft soupira bruyamment. C'était le matin et Caprice avait décidé d'élire domicile chez lui car comme on était dimanche, il n'était pas censé travailler… comme si le gouvernement s'intéressait au jour de la semaine.

\- Tu as l'air excédé.

\- J'ai embrassé Gregory.

La jeune femme tapa dans ses mains de joie.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te sens comment ?

\- Étrangement bien. Ce n'est pas normal, je devrais être sonné d'avoir été intime avec lui.

\- Peut-être que si c'est toi qui prend les devants… tu ne paniques pas du tout.

Mycroft plissa ses yeux. Il devrait vérifier cette théorie. Seules les observations valaient quelque chose. Si son petit frère lui avait bien apprit quelque chose, c'était cela.

\- Pourquoi viens tu me voir ? Demanda Mycroft à son amie.

\- Je dois avoir une raison ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas contacté depuis que je t'ai sorti de prison.

Caprice grimaça.

\- En tout cas j'avais raison, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

La sorcière étendit ses bras, joignant ses doigts en un poing, décontractant ses poignets en un mouvement souple.

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai de très très mauvaises nouvelles.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- J'ai été dans un des mondes que ma mère adorait pour fêter le trente sixième anniversaire de sa mort… je suis tombée sur un journal.

\- Et ?

Caprice grinça des dents en sortant le journal de son sac à main, le tendant vers Mycroft qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour le parcourir de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié.

\- Sherlock n'était pas le premier.

Mycroft fronça ses sourcils alors que ses yeux parcouraient toujours les lignes cursives de l'écriture d'Aggie Cromwell.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Elle a changé un dragon en humain avant Sherlock… Un certain Moriarty.

Mycroft se crispa.

\- Je suppose qu'il était peu recommandable, comme Sherlock.

Caprice se crispa à son tour.

\- Apparemment pire que ça… Sherlock se contentait de tuer les gentilles sorcières qui s'étaient mal comporté sans pour autant être du mauvais côté, Moriarty tue tout le monde pour le plaisir et parce qu'il s'ennuie. Elle l'a envoyé dans ce monde-ci mais elle n'avait pas réussi à brider ses pouvoirs contrairement à Sherlock. Il contrôle toujours les éléments, par contre il ne peut pas se changer en dragon, contrairement à Sherlock. Si il vient à apprendre ma présence, il va me pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'il absorbe mes pouvoirs. Il pourra alors revenir dans son monde et détruire tout les mondes magiques.

\- Y a-t-il une solution ?

Caprice fronça ses sourcils, un voile de tristesse passant devant ses yeux.

\- Oui. Il faudrait que je meurs ou… que je perde mes pouvoirs.

\- Et pour ça il faut que Sherlock te les prennes…

Caprice acquiesça.

\- Si je dois perdre mes pouvoirs et mon immortalité pour que le monde soit sauvé, je le comprends et j'accepte mon destin. Mais si… mais si Sherlock les absorbe alors que sa grossesse n'est pas terminé… il devra faire un choix.

Mycroft sembla comprendre puisque ses doigts fermaient le journal avec force, ses yeux clairs foudroyant ceux marrons de la jeune femme avec résignation.

\- Le bébé ou John.

\- Être un dragon et quitter ce monde ou être humain et perdre son enfant, confirma Caprice dans un souffle.

Mycroft déglutit en secouant sa tête. Il se leva pour se donner contenance, proposant du café à son ami qui eut un net sourire. Elle accepta l'offre et commença à boire son breuvage sous le regard inquiet de l'aîné Holmes.

\- N'en parlons pas à Sherlock. Tant que l'on n'a aucune preuve de son existence ici… gardons le secret, veux-tu ?

Caprice eut un sourire entendu. Si ce Moriarty existait, il aurait déjà dû faire acte de présence… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

ENFIN ! J'ai enfin pu en parler ! Mon dieu que cette fiction dure plus longtemps que prévu ! XD Honnêtement je l'adore car elle met en place toute une mythologie draconienne assez étrange qui sort tout droit de mon imagination farfelue mais... à mettre en place ça met vachement de temps et puis je ne veux pas bacler cette histoire pour que ce soit plus rapide à raconter donc je vous demande pardon si certains chapitres sont moins digestes que d'autre mais... si je poste autant de chapitres c'est aussi pour rattraper les chapitres un peu moins appréciable à lire ;)

En tout cas j'espère que vous appréciez toujours ! Vous allez bientôt découvrir THE poteau rose ! xD

 _TJSC_


	12. William

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je peux (enfin) vous dire que cette fiction est officiellement terminée (d'être écrite), il reste plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là (pfiou ça aura été du travail acharné !). La séquelle ne sera pas posté immédiatement, peut-être une semaine voire deux après le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et elle aura pour titre** _Just a Father_. **Elle sera la suite de cette fiction avec le même format de point de vue omniscient et il y aura plus de Mystrade que dans celle-ci... je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop ce couple, voilà ^^ En tout cas je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'apportez ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis vraiment touchée par vos messages et j'espère continuer à vous surprendre et vous faire plaisir.**

* * *

John sourit en voyant la pierre que Sherlock tenait. C'était de l'ambre. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait un éclat doré qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans une de ces pierres et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi le dragon avait usé de son attraction pour que le vendeur la leur donne. Ça semblait mal que Sherlock flirte avec le vendeur malgré son ventre gonflé, le marchand complètement sous le charme de la beauté du détective et des phéromones qu'il émanait.

John n'en était même pas jaloux. Sherlock s'était retourné vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant après avoir eu la pierre dans sa main, ce genre de sourire qui vous faisait oublier jusqu'à votre nom. Alors il oublia complètement le fait que seulement deux minutes auparavant, Sherlock murmurait des paroles suaves d'une voix aguicheuse à l'homme.

John avait proposé à Sherlock de sortir pour faire du shopping pour leur enfant à naître, se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas tarder tant que la grossesse pouvait encore être caché sous des tonnes de vêtements. Mais étrangement personne ne réagissait à la grossesse de Sherlock. Ce dernier lui avait donc expliqué avec dédain que son charme d'attraction était tel que les personnes ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de sa grossesse.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à la maison, Sherlock dans sa baignoire d'or, John lui racontait sa journée à la clinique. Ils parlaient beaucoup dernièrement. John avait besoin d'entendre les répliques acerbes de Sherlock, ses observations outrageuses et son ton sarcastique. Il avait besoin de pouvoir se rappeler que Sherlock n'avait pas changé vraiment. C'était les hormones qui le rendaient plus humains, son attraction qui lui donnait envie de le déshabiller jusqu'à lui faire crier son nom. Sur ce dernier point, Sherlock était ferme : aucune relation sexuelle. Parce que le détective avait l'impression que c'était l'attraction qui parlait et non la libido de John. Mais cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et John n'en pouvait plus. Sherlock l'aidait de temps en temps à libérer la pression mais il avait envie de s'occuper du corps de son amant, pas seulement être le receveur de toute cette attention.

Ils étaient donc là, à discuter lorsque John se rappela d'une question qui était resté sans réponse, dans son crâne.

\- Sherlock… Pourquoi détestes tu ton prénom ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, trop commun.

John grimaça en passant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- Je n'aime pas ce prénom car mes parents m'ont appelés comme ça car… il voulait que je sois comme le meilleur ami de Mycroft. C'était un petit garçon du même âge que Mycroft et ils ont grandit ensembles. Mes parents l'appréciaient beaucoup.

John pencha sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu en parles au passé.

\- Il est mort il y a quelques années.

John sembla comprendre, aspirant bruyamment.

\- Je suis navré, je voulais pas te remémorer de sale souvenir.

\- Je peux t'assurer que sa mort est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé au sein de ce monde.

John fronça les sourcils plus fortement en enlevant sa main des cheveux de Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça ! Il ne faut souhaiter la mort de personne.

Sherlock soupira en sortant de la baignoire, réajustant ses vêtements qui s'étaient pliés sous le poids de l'or tout autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'une démarche moins souple à cause de son ventre qui le gênait dans ses déplacements. Il commença à faire chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé alors que John le regardait, les bras croisés.

\- C'était un salopard, souffla Sherlock en secouant sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ?

\- A moi ? Rien. Il a rendu Mycroft… comme il est.

John fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mycroft et William sont sortis ensembles à partir de leur année de seconde.

John attendit mais rien ne vint à la suite.

\- Et ?

\- Et je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de raconter la suite.

John soupira en attrapant la tasse de thé que Sherlock lui tendait.

\- Tu en as déjà trop dit.

\- Bien !

Sherlock bu une gorgée de thé avant de pester car la boisson était trop chaude. Parler de William le mettait dans une humeur affreuse.

\- Ils sont devenus plus… intime. William avait tendance à vouloir passer les étapes plus rapidement que Mycroft et qu'importe si mon frère n'en avait pas envie.

John frissonna en avisant le regard glacial de Sherlock.

\- Il l'a violé ?

Le détective claqua sa mâchoire fortement en détournant les yeux avant de les serrer jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Si il avait ce salopard devant lui, il le tuerait. Cette fois il le tuerait.

\- Quand je pense que mes parents m'ont appelé comme lui en espérant que je lui ressemble ! Siffla Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que Mycroft est sorti avec quelqu'un depuis ?

\- Non. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche. Pas même les membres de sa famille.

John se rapprocha de Sherlock pour le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier se dégagea en grimaçant.

\- Ça a duré des années John ! Je ne l'avais pas comprit tout de suite, mais lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait des traces de strangulation et des marques sur ses poignets. Il l'attachait et – ou l'étranglait pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Mycroft avait trop peur de lui pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et moi aussi. Je suis un putain de dragon cinq fois centenaire et j'ai pas été capable de le protéger de ce malade !

Sherlock balança sa tasse contre le mur avec rage. John sursauta et attrapa le visage du détective dans ses mains, essayant de le calmer.

\- Sherlock tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'étais trop effrayé d'être encore plus puni si je le tuais. J'avais déjà été rétrogradé de dragon immortel à humain mortel… j'avais peur. Et il faisait peur. J'ai plus mes pouvoirs, j'aurais dû le tuer d'une façon humaine et je refusais de l'étrangler à mon tour ou encore de lui tirer dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sherlock. Tu n'es pas responsable. Même si tu as vécu toutes ces années en tant que dragon, tu n'avais vécu que 18 années chez les humains. Ton corps était celui d'un adolescent alors contre un homme violent de 23 ans… tu n'aurais pas pu le défendre même si tu l'avais voulu.

Sherlock préféra l'ignorer en détournant son visage pour que John arrête de le toucher.

\- Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Appelle ça le karma ou toute autre fantaisie, mais il est mort à l'âge de 30 ans. Après avoir torturé Mycroft pendant quatorze ans. Il ne s'en est jamais remis, je n'ai plus jamais supporté que l'on m'appelle William et j'ai été incapable de regarder mon frère en face après ça. Mycroft ne m'a jamais reproché de ne pas l'avoir défendu mais… je les ai vu… pendant ces cinq ans où je savais. Tout les jours il revenait plus blessé que le jour précédent, ses yeux suppliant et… je n'ai rien fais.

John expira bruyamment. Il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question. Maintenant Sherlock était d'une humeur exécrable. Le détective qui avait visiblement fini de parler, s'approcha de John et l'embrassa avec fougue, avec tristesse et regret. Il enlaça son médecin avant de lui demander gentiment d'aller au lit, pour qu'ils se câlinent.

John passa sa paume sur le ventre tendu de Sherlock qui semblait visiblement agacé. Le médecin préféra ignorer l'humeur de son amant alors qu'il sentait la main de son enfant se poser contre la sienne. Il eut un sourire ému alors qu'il tournait son visage vers Sherlock qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Souffla le docteur en enlevant sa main.

\- Elle ne réagit que lorsque tu poses ta main.

\- Elle ?

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé devant l'air incrédule de John.

\- Un présentement.

\- Comment veux tu l'appeler, si c'est une fille ?

Sherlock haussa des épaules, il ne s'était pas encore posé la question.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup de noms de filles… Ambre peut-être.

John rit en allongeant sa main pour attraper la pierre qui traînait sur la table de chevet de Sherlock. Depuis que son compagnon l'avait trouvé, il ne la lâchait plus ! John s'en amusait beaucoup. Autant il semblait logique que le dragon se soit attaché à tous ces trésors dorés, autant l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait envers cette pierre était surréaliste.

\- Bien ! J'aime beaucoup. Et si c'est un garçon ? Demanda John en reposant sa main sur le ventre de Sherlock.

\- C'est une fille.

Mycroft soupira en ouvrant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit un fichier crypté où il pu voir une photo de lui à l'âge de seize ans qui prenait dans ses bras un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons. Mycroft frissonna en changeant la photo, passant à la suivante. Il avait dix-sept ans et cette fois c'était William qui le tenait, par l'arrière de la nuque. Les violences avaient commencé le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Comme si un viol était un beau cadeau ? Mycroft se souvenait de tout. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir le toucher de William, sa voix aiguë prenant une intonation folle alors qu'il lui assénait un coup dans le ventre. Cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il perde son souffle et que William ait le dessus pour attacher ses poignets aux barreaux de son lit. Il l'avait bâillonné avec son propre caleçon et il l'avait baisé. Mycroft avait tant hurlé qu'il était certain que sa salive allait l'étouffé, il l'aurait voulu. Il s'était évanoui à un moment. Mais William l'avait arrosé d'eau gelé pour le réveiller avant de reprendre sa torture. L'homme avait toujours aimé être mélodramatique et être spectaculaire. Il l'était aussi dans la douleur.

Mycroft sursauta en entendant des coups à sa porte. Il referma son ordinateur violemment en se levant. Il avisa l'heure : 20h. Gregory Lestrade était très ponctuel. Il avisa son reflet dans le miroir, ajustant sa veste avant d'aspirer à pleins poumons. Il aurait besoin de tout son courage ce soir.

Avec les mains tremblantes il ouvrit la porte sur un inspecteur incroyablement beau. Les cheveux légèrement gris de Gregory semblait brillé sous la lumière électrique, ses jambes et son magnifique postérieur étaient serrés dans un pantalon de costume suffisamment étroit pour montrer ses formes masculines sans pour autant être vulgaire ou le boudiner, sa veste tombait avec merveille sur ses épaules, enserrant sa taille pour montrer ses hanches fines. La chemise n'était pas complètement fermé, les deux boutons du haut étaient libres, laissant entre apercevoir le début des poils bruns sur le torse musclé de l'inspecteur. Mycroft avait quasiment envie de se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Mais sa peur le paralysa, lui donnant envie de refermer la porte pour fuir cette vision de pure débauche.

A la place il décida de mettre son plan à exécution plus tôt dans la soirée que ce qu'il avait prévu à la base. Ainsi il embrassa l'inspecteur à pleine bouche, ramenant le corps de l'homme contre lui dans une étreinte ne pouvant laisser place à l'imagination quand à l'effet que Gregory avait fait sur lui. Tout se passa à merveille, Mycroft ne tremblait pas, n'avait pas peur. L'inspecteur n'avait pas posé ses mains sur lui, trop surprit d'être prit dans une étreinte et embrassé avec cette fougue. Alors avant que Gregory ne puisse réagir, le politicien se détacha de lui.

\- Vous êtes magnifique ce soir, murmura suavement Mycroft.

Gregory rougit avant de sourire à son rencard.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

Mycroft opina.

\- Nous sortons ?

Le politicien y réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre la main de Gregory – créant une rougeur plus soutenu sur les joues de l'inspecteur – attirant l'homme dans sa maison avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

\- Nous pouvons rester ici, sinon ? Proposa Mycroft aguicheur.

Gregory comprit immédiatement les intentions du plus jeune et étrangement cela l'excitait énormément. Il se savait hétéro, il n'avait jamais aimé ou désiré un autre homme avant Mycroft, mais là, en cet instant, il n'avait étrangement pas peur. Il acquiesça donc avant d'essayer d'embrasser le politicien qui se dégagea gentiment, lui serrant la main un peu plus fort.

\- Aimerais-tu boire un verre ?

\- Si tu veux, souffla Greg.

Mycroft prit deux verres qu'il remplit de scotch, vidant le sien d'une traite. Il allait en avoir besoin.

\- Tu avais très soif ou tu es excessivement nerveux ? L'interrogea l'inspecteur.

\- Nerveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mycroft crispa sa mâchoire en repensant à William.

\- Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup que nous agissions plus et que nous parlions moins.

Greg rougit plus fortement en vidant son propre verre d'une traite. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de grimacer à cause du liquide fort qui lui avait arraché la gorge.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on partage la même envie ? Demanda poliment Mycroft en désignant le verre vide de Greg.

\- Oui et qu'on partage la même nervosité.

Mycroft eu un sourire narquois avant de poser son verre se levant, tendant sa main vers Gregory qui se leva à son tour pour poser sa main sur celle du politicien qui frissonna. Mycroft déglutit en se rapprochant de Greg, posant ses mains sur le torse du policier puis le long de sa veste, cherchant. Il eut un sourire narquois en mettant sa main droite dans l'une des poches de la veste, sortant une paire de menotte qu'il fit tourner le long de son index, arrachant une grimace gênée au policier.

\- Je… Je ne l'ai pas amené pour le rencard mais parce qu'on peut toujours m'appeler… je n'ai pas vraiment de jour de congé ou d'heures de travail… je peux toujours devoir courir pour attraper un criminel... j'ai aussi mon arme de service, continua t-il en baissant le regard désignant sa ceinture.

Mycroft s'amusa de l'excuse bafouillante de l'autre homme. Cela l'arrangeait que Gregory ait amené ses menottes. Il lui sourit donc, ses yeux pétillants de désir retenu et de crainte avant de demander au policier de lui présenter ses poignets. Gregory déglutit une nouvelle fois avant de s'exécuter, trop nerveux pour contester l'autorité qui émanait de l'autre homme.

Mycroft passa les menottes aux poignets du policier, les serrant suffisamment pour que Gregory ne puisse s'en libérer avant de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer. Ils avaient chacun envie de coucher avec l'autre et ils étaient aussi nerveux et indécis l'un que l'autre. Leurs corps parlaient à leur place et Gregory était prêt à accepter tout ce que Mycroft lui ordonnerait.

Ce dernier respirait difficilement, le corps en feu. Il n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis dix ans. Son corps réclamait les contacts alors que son cœur, son estomac retourné et son cerveau lui disaient qu'il avait déjà été trop loin dans son expérience. Mycroft fixa Gregory qui semblait attendre patiemment que le politicien ne choisisse. Alors Mycroft prit sa décision. Il attrapa la nuque du policier et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il le poussa gentiment sur son lit avant de lui retirer chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon.

Gregory observa Mycroft le déshabiller minutieusement, remarquant que l'homme semblait faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de contact possible entre leur peaux. Puis en avisant le fait que Mycroft ne retirait que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, abaissant à peine son pantalon et son caleçon pour libérer son sexe, Gregory comprit. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ses yeux exprimaient sa panique. Il les ferma en déglutissant bruyamment. Il savait ce qu'une relation homosexuelle impliquait et il en avait envie… il ne s'était jamais imaginé être… le pénétré. Gregory rouvrit ses yeux en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement de la part de Mycroft qui s'était figé.

\- Tu as peur, se contenta de murmurer le politicien.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé… pas comme ça…

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard clair.

\- Oh… Je… Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Je comprends et j'accepte.

Gregory se mordit la lèvre en tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il pensait qu'il fallait dire le contraire. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Mycroft pour savoir pourquoi l'homme agissait d'une quelconque manière plutôt qu'une autre, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait relaxé le politicien qui s'était penché vers sa table de chevet pour sortir préservatif et lubrifiant.

\- Tu ne te déshabilleras pas plus ? Demanda Gregory en un souffle.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Le policier fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant. Il ne trouvait pas ça très correct que Mycroft et lui ait une relation sexuelle quasiment habillée.

\- Retourne toi.

Gregory fixa les yeux de Mycroft, indécis.

\- Je préférerais te voir.

\- Retourne toi.

Le policier ferma les yeux en se retournant, sentant les mains de l'autre homme lui lever les hanches pour placer un oreiller sous elles. Il commençait à se dire que cette décision avait été mauvaise, très mauvaise. Si il avait envie de coucher avec Mycroft s'était notamment pour voir à travers cette couche épaisse de glace, non pas pour que cette glace le contamine jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Gregory crispa ses poings dans les draps alors qu'il sentait un doigt lubrifié commencer à s'insinuer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Il pouvait encore tout arrêter. Il se sentirait comme un lâche, mais il pouvait encore tout arrêter.

\- Détends toi, souffla Mycroft à l'oreille de Gregory en poussant son doigt jusque dans l'antre du policier.

Gregory opina en se concentrant pour se relaxer. Il n'avait plus envie d'arrêter. Pas après cette voix douce, pas après ce doigt qui semblait timide. Mycroft faisait attention à ne pas le blesser. Qu'importe alors le fait que ses mains étaient attachés, qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Mycroft n'allait pas le blesser. Suite à cette pensée rassurante, il se décontracta autour du doigt qui pouvait plus aisément faire des aller-retours.

Puis le doigt fut parti. Remplacé par un autre plus gros et plus long. Puis lorsqu'il l'accepta tout aussi facilement, ce fut l'index et le majeur de Mycroft qui rentrèrent en même temps. Gregory arrêta de respirer alors que ses fesses commençaient à le picoter. Puis il relaxa ses muscles une nouvelle fois et il fut surpris de la sensation. Elle était agréable, surtout lorsque Mycroft les orientait comme ça… la pulpe de ses doigts chatouillant quelque chose en lui.

Gregory gémit bruyamment, ses hanches donnant un coup en avant, contre le matelas. La vision des fesses offertes du policier, ses gémissements et ses réactions, envoyèrent un courant électrique dans le corps de Mycroft qui fit sourire le politicien. Celui-ci continua à torturer la prostate de son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui annonce qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Alors tout s'arrêta et Gregory gémit, se plaignant de l'absence de sa délivrance. Mycroft eu un sourire remplit de fierté avant d'apposer un préservatif sur son sexe, puis de déposer une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur son pénis, écartant les fesses de Gregory d'une main alors qu'il se posait contre son entrée.

Gregory ouvrit les yeux violemment en se mordant la lèvre en sentant Mycroft contre lui. Il se força à détendre ses muscles alors qu'il sentait le sexe de son amant s'infiltrer en lui avec douceur et lenteur. Un long gémissement se fit entendre, Mycroft et Gregory furent incertains de savoir sa provenance. Était-ce le policier ou le politicien, ou les deux ? La seule chose qui compta fut que les deux hommes se sentirent enfin complet.

Gregory laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, ses cheveux rencontrant le front de Mycroft alors que ce dernier s'était insinuer entièrement en lui. Gregory pouvait sentir la fermeture éclair du pantalon de costume de son amant frotter contre ses fesses alors que Mycroft commençait ses mouvements longs et lents en lui. Il ne ressentait plus cela comme une insulte, il trouvait cela curieusement érotique. Comme si ils avaient décidés de faire l'amour dehors, ou dans un bureau, dans un lieu interdit et pendant un moment inopportun.

Mycroft sentait son cerveau court circuité. Il avait attendu d'avoir des relations sexuelles depuis dix ans, dix putain d'années avant de sentir le corps d'un autre contre le sien. Mycroft augmenta la cadence de la pénétration en entendant Gregory gémir plus fortement, sa voix prenant une sonorité plus aiguë, suppliante. Mycroft se mordit la lèvre avant de mordre la nuque de policier, étouffant un gémissement profond contre la peau de Gregory qui gémit plus fort en sentant les dents de son amant contre sa peau.

Les deux hommes n'en pouvaient plus. Ils découvraient tout deux leur plaisir. Mycroft sentit rapidement que Gregory allait jouir, ses sphincters se rétractant en vague autour de lui, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il mord son amant avec plus de force avant de jouir en même temps, dans un cri étouffé.

Mycroft se dégagea du corps de Gregory, enlevant son préservatif pour le jeter alors que le policier se retournait, essayant d'attraper son bras avec ses deux mains jointes par les menottes. Mycroft se figea en sentant les doigts de son amant contre la manche de son costume.

\- Prends moi dans tes bras, demanda Gregory.

Mycroft allait répondre que c'était hors de question lorsqu'il entendit une sonnerie résonner dans son appartement. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Gregory en se levant du lit, se rhabillant rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillant en se posant sur le corps de l'homme qui l'observait avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- William, souffla Mycroft en reculant.

\- Tu as quelque chose que je veux Myc.

\- Comment ?

\- Comment est-ce possible que je sois ici ? Oh pauvre de toi Myc, être si idiot ?

William s'avança pour attraper les cheveux de Mycroft qui tressaillit en sentant les doigts lui arracher son cuir chevelu. Il sursauta en voyant William faire un mouvement souple du poignet qui ferma la porte d'entrée. Les yeux de Mycroft s'écarquillèrent de plus belle.

\- Moriarty ?

\- Enchanté Myc, appelle moi Jim.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! La suite... demain si j'ai le temps :/ Car demain c'est mon anniversaire donc je serais peut-être occupé : RDV dans la journée + travail dans la soirée et éventuellement une petite fête pour mes 21 ans ? Je ne sais pas xD Donc peut-être pas demain mais d'ici après demain surement ;)

Je n'ai pas prévenu qu'il y aurait un lemon Mystrade car ça aurait clairement gâché la surprise donc je suis navrée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas.

 _TJSC_


	13. What do you want to choose ?

**Bon exceptionnellement pour une amie IamJawnlocked je vous poste la suite... le même jour que le chapitre précédent ! Ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de publication xD Je vous aime et merci pour vos gentils commentaires pour mon anniversaire, je penserais fort à vous demain !**

* * *

Gregory entendit des voix dans l'entrée. Il grimaça en se levant, essayant de chercher avec ses mains jointes les clés des menottes qui se trouvaient dans sa veste. Au bout de quelques secondes il les trouva et dû contorsionner ses poignets pour se libérer, irritant sa peau. Il soupira en se rhabillant, ayant légèrement mal au postérieur. Il se fustigea de ne pas s'être nettoyé avant de le faire, sentant le lubrifiant couler de ses fesses. Il se doucherait à la maison. Apparemment Mycroft semblait avoir une affaire importante et… Gregory avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait accepté que l'homme ne soit pas démonstratif et souhaitant faire apparaître au grand jour le vrai Mycroft Holmes, il avait accepté l'idée que l'homme serait froid dans un premier temps… mais le fait qu'il soit parti comme ça avait blessé sa fierté plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité se l'avouer.

Alors c'est avec un air pincé que Gregory replaça sa ceinture, cachant son arme sous sa veste avant de se redresser et de marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, pour rentrer chez lui. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir son souffle se coupa. Mycroft était acculé à un mur, des mains puissantes enserrant son cou, un homme aux yeux fous le fixant avec envie, une bouche crispée en un sourire machiavélique. Gregory se crispa en sortant son arme de service, pointant l'inconnu de son canon.

\- Je vous invite à vous écarter de Monsieur Holmes si vous ne souhaitez pas sortir de cette maison avec les deux pieds devant, grinça Gregory d'une voix plus dure que prévu.

Mycroft se figea, ses yeux allant jusqu'à son amant. Il essayait d'être le plus impassible possible mais il était terriblement effrayé.

Moriarty eut un sourire éblouissant en levant les mains au ciel, se reculant du corps de son ex.

\- Un inspecteur, Myc ? Tu as bon goût. Il m'a l'air… appétissant.

Mycroft déglutit. Maintenant qu'il savait que William – enfin Jim – était un dragon, il se doutait que l'homme parlait littéralement du goût que pouvait avoir Gregory alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

\- Ça va aller, Lestrade, souffla le politicien.

Gregory fronça les sourcils en baissant légèrement son arme. Ils en revenaient aux noms de famille ?

Moriarty sembla de son avis.

\- Après une nuit d'amour, on appelle ses amants par leur nom de famille, Myc ? Je ne pensais pas t'avoir éduqué de cette manière.

Mycroft se tendit alors que Jim déposait ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se reculer précipitamment, toujours conscient qu'il était menacé par l'arme de Gregory. Jim se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, une main sur la clenche avant de se retourner vers son amant.

\- Mes amitiés à Sherlock… j'ai appris pour son heureux événement.

\- Tu savais qui il était, n'est-ce pas ? Grinça Mycroft en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Depuis son arrivée chez vous… Les plus vieux reconnaissent les plus jeunes.

Mycroft renifla de dédain pour se redonner une constance.

\- Tu ne pourras rien lui faire.

\- Oh ce n'est pas lui que je veux ni son enfant. Je la veux elle.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Moriarty esquissa un sourire narquois en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Gregory qui semblait particulièrement perdu.

\- Parce que Sherlock ne peut pas la protéger. Il n'a pas fini son cinquième mois… Comment peux-tu te taper un inspecteur aussi naïf Myc ? Regarde le… complètement perdu. Il ne sait même pas pour ce cher Bill, n'est-ce pas ? Ni pour l'enfant fabuleux et miraculeux que ce bon cher détective a fait avec ce… Watson, c'est ça ?

Mycroft se crispa encore plus.

\- J'aurais bien voulu être le second père… il n'aurait pas été inférieur.

Mycroft se décolla du mur, prêt à se jeter sur Jim qui leva un index.

\- Tu ne me feras rien. Tu aurais pu te défendre pendant quatorze magnifiques années. Tu ne vas rien faire.

Le politicien baissa le regard en crispant sa mâchoire. Il avait raison.

\- Bien, sur ce, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée Myc. A vous aussi inspecteur. Non ! Ne vous approchez pas. Mycroft ne vous laissera pas m'attraper, n'est-ce pas ?

Gregory qui s'était avancé, sa main gauche cherchant ses menottes dans sa veste, se figea en voyant le regard plaintif de son amant.

\- Ne l'arrêtes pas, souffla Mycroft en détournant le regard.

\- Bien, sourit Jim en ouvrant la porte. A bientôt mon amour.

Il embrassa Mycroft une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Le politicien trembla puis s'effondra, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Gregory remit la sécurité de son arme avant de la ranger et de se précipiter vers son amant pour le rassurer. Cependant l'homme hurla dès que Gregory posa ses mains sur lui.

\- Ne me touches pas ! Ne me touches pas !

\- Ok, d'accord, tout va bien, murmura Gregory en s'éloignant.

\- Il est revenu, il est vivant, il est revenu, il va faire du mal à Sherlock, il va recommencer, il est revenu…

Gregory arrêta d'écouter Mycroft pour se lever et chercher le portable du politicien. Il le trouva sur la table basse. Il trouva rapidement le prénom de Caprice dans ses contacts, mais Mycroft lui hurla de ne pas l'appeler alors il hésita.

\- Tu fais une crise de panique.

\- Il veut la tuer, ne l'appelle pas.

Gregory opina en reposant le téléphone du plus jeune. Il retourna près de lui, restant à une distance respectable du politicien.

\- Je suis là. J'ai mon arme et je ne le laisserais plus te toucher.

\- On ne peut rien contre lui.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'une balle l'arrêtera.

Mycroft releva son regard froid dans ceux de Gregory.

\- Il a raison… tu es naïf.

La remarque blessa le policier qui essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- Peut-être. Mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

\- Je n'aime pas me… confier.

Mycroft avait craché le dernier mot. D'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé son souffle et que ses membres ne tremblaient plus.

\- Tu as réussi à me calmer, murmura t-il incrédule.

\- J'ai des qualités insoupçonnées, sourit Gregory.

Mycroft leva sa main vers la joue du policier, l'emmenant à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'aime pas être touché, annonça Mycroft en fermant ses yeux de douleur.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas, je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi, je te respecte.

Gregory n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi car il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'inconnu qui avait été violent avec Mycroft, l'appelant par un petit surnom ridicule tout en montrant une affection – car Gregory avait remarqué que cet homme aimait Mycroft à sa manière – ainsi qu'un désir sexuel palpable. Ces hommes avaient un passé et en vue des habitudes sexuelles de Mycroft, ses peurs et l'attitude de l'inconnu, il ne fallait pas être idiot pour tout assembler.

Mycroft arrêta de respirer en entendant les derniers mots de Gregory. « Je te respecte ». Personne ne lui avait jamais dis cela. Certaines n'avaient pas besoin de le dire, comme Caprice qui l'aimait visiblement suffisamment pour ne pas imaginer une seule seconde la possibilité de le blesser. Mais le fait que son amant pour qui il avait développé une affection particulière durant toutes ces années silencieuses et cet unique contact intime, lui dise ces mots étaient le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fais. Alors Mycroft eu un sourire en coin, se relaxant.

\- Je crois que je t'aime.

Gregory sursauta en entendant ses mots, se levant d'un seul coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il vit Mycroft se relever à son tour, une interrogation dans le regard. Le policier se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part, Gregory.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Tu étais visiblement exclusivement intéressé par les femmes avant de me connaître… je ne peux pas te demander quoi que ce soit et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Je crois que si on se laisse suffisamment de temps et que l'on apprend à se connaître un peu mieux… je finirais par t'aimer.

La réponse fut plus positive que ce que Mycroft avait prévu. Le dernier soupira de soulagement en marchant jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Allons au lit, il se fait tard.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Oui… mais nous dormirons habillés.

Sherlock émergea de sa baignoire d'or en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il le sortit de la poche de son pantalon. C'était Caprice.

\- Sherlock ? C'est Caprice.

\- Merci de démontrer l'évidence.

Un soupir.

\- Sherlock, William est en vie.

Le détective se leva d'un seul coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quoi ?

\- William… est en vie. Il a rendu visite à Mycroft.

Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, descendant les escaliers avec rapidité avant de mettre son manteau.

\- Comment va t-il ?

\- Bien. Lestrade est avec lui. Il l'a défendu. Ne vas pas le voir. Tu es potentiellement une cible.

Sherlock se figea alors qu'il refermait difficilement son Belstaff sur son ventre gonflé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un dragon.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, certain que l'on se fichait de lui.

\- J'ai trouvé un journal appartenant à ma mère il y a quelques jours qui parlait de lui… Il a été envoyé cinq ans avant toi… Il ne peut pas se transformer en dragon mais il a encore la maîtrise des éléments et il sait pour ta grossesse.

\- Quel est son nom… Son nom de dragon.

\- Moriarty.

Sherlock siffla entre ses dents alors que ses yeux prenaient leur aspect reptilien. Moriarty était connu chez les dragons. Il était aussi vieux que son père – Smaug. On disait même qu'ils étaient frères jumeaux, nés du même œuf… hors son père ne faisait que démentir son existence, comme si cela n'était qu'une légende. Moriarty était connu pour être un dragon néfaste et tout le monde pensait qu'il avait simplement été neutralisé… définitivement par Smaug.

\- Comme il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi il a pu me reconnaître à mon odeur et cacher la sienne, concéda Sherlock.

\- Il me cherche.

\- Oui évidemment, il souhaite rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement la seule solution est que tu sois inutilisable, soit la mort soit… ton absorption par le seul dragon qui se trouve dans ce bas monde.

Un soupir.

\- Je suis désolée Sherlock.

\- Peut-on… peut-on le faire seulement en dernier recourt ?

\- Évidemment ! Je ne comptais pas te le demander dans d'autres conditions.

Sherlock hésita en fermant les yeux, se touchant le ventre, essayant de sentir son enfant qui ne semblait être intéressé que par le contact rassurant de John.

\- Si… Si je t'absorbe…

\- Tu auras le choix entre devenir un dragon, te téléportant dans le monde magique le plus proche ou rester humain définitivement.

\- Le bébé ?

\- Tu resteras enceint et tu pourras l'accoucher en tant que dragon.

Sherlock déglutit en serrant son ventre un peu plus fort.

\- En tant qu'humain ?

\- Il se résorbera. Qu'importe le stade de son évolution.

Sherlock opina comme si Caprice pouvait le voir à travers le combiner. Il frissonna en espérant que la sorcière arriverait à se cacher pour ne pas être attrapé pendant cinq mois supplémentaires.

\- Je vais jeter mon portable après cet appel et je vous contacterais par téléphone portable jetable. Je vais pas arrêter de bouger pour éviter de me faire attraper. Je vais tout mettre en mon pouvoir pour être introuvable, je te le promet.

Sherlock opina en contractant sa mâchoire. Il fini par raccrocher avec la jeune femme avec un air désolé. Il n'allait pas en parler avec John. Cela ne déclencherait qu'une dispute et ça… Sherlock ne le souhaitait pas. De plus il avait peur d'avoir LA discussion avec John, celle qui signifie que son compagnon donne son avis sur quelle nature Sherlock doit épouser et qui il doit abandonner : John ou son enfant ? Sherlock ferma les yeux avec douleur, il n'était pas prêt à se poser la question et honnêtement il préférait ne pas à avoir à se la poser… jamais.

Sherlock s'installa dans le sofa, s'allongeant pour calmer la douleur dans son dos alors qu'il étendait ses jambes, ses doigts joints reposant sous son menton. Il fallait qu'il se remémore ce qu'il savait de Moriarty. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de son père.

 _« Moriarty ? Il n'existe pas Sherlock. Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Il n'a jamais existé. Bien… Si tu insistes je te raconte les légendes à son propos mais il n'a jamais existé, nous nous comprenons bien ? Parfait. Moriarty aurait été un dragon du même âge que moi et il serait à l'origine de la disparition des lignées rares et précieuses de sorcière de niveau 5. Il aurait été un dragon très vorace qui se nourrissait par pur égoïsme et par ennui. Il est connu pour être un grand joueur… traquer ses victimes et les acculer pour les regarder danser, c'était ce qu'il aimait faire par dessus tout. »_

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux précipitamment ignorant ce que John lui disait. Il lui fit un geste du poignet l'intimant à se taire. Son père avait dit « aurait » comme si Moriarty était en effet qu'une légende, puis « est connu » ce qui permet de faire le lien entre le mythe et la réalité puis enfin il avait confirmé son existence en parlant de lui à l'imparfait « c'était ». Moriarty n'était donc pas qu'un mythe, son père l'avait confirmé. Sherlock tapota ses doigts les uns contre les autres, il aimait jouer avec ses victimes ? En tant que dragon il souhaitait certainement faire perdurer son espèce tout en se nourrissant de celles qu'il considérait comme inférieures. Sherlock toucha son ventre, il s'en prendrait forcément à son enfant, mais pas maintenant. Il faudrait qu'il accouche d'abord.

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois. Moriarty en plus d'être un dragon serait un excellent partenaire de jeu. Il était cruel, n'avait aucune crainte à rabaisser et détruire les autres – Mycroft en était une preuve vivante – alors il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais pour ça… il fallait qu'il éloigne John. Il ne fallait pas prendre trop de risques.

\- John, j'aimerais que tu vives chez ta sœur pendant quelques semaines.

L'interpellé qui s'était finalement assit dans son fauteuil, attendant que son amant revienne dans le monde des vivants, sursauta. Il fronça ses sourcils en se penchant vers le détective.

\- Et pourquoi ? J'ai déjà loupé quatre mois entier de ta grossesse, je ne passerais pas à côté d'un jour de plus.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à partir moi-même… Mycroft n'a plus envie de me voir après ces quatre mois de vie commune.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dois encore me quitter ?

Sherlock avisa le visage torturé de John. Ce n'était pas correct de sa part de l'éloigner de la sorte sans avoir de bonne raison de le faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une raison de le mettre en colère.

\- Bien reste, siffla Sherlock faussement excédé, toute façon tu fais parfaitement tout ce que tu veux. Me rejeter avec notre enfant pendant quatre mois, m'accueillir seulement lorsque ça t'arrange, montrer de l'affection à notre fille seulement pour me prouver qu'elle ne réagit qu'avec toi et… je ne te laisserais pas faire ! C'est mon enfant, je vais la porter pendant encore cinq longs mois alors que tu vas continuer à vivre ton train train quotidien !

John ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension, sa bouche forma une moue de rage retenue alors que ses poings se contractaient.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rejeté, c'est toi qui est parti. Je ne t'ai pas accueilli quand ça m'arrangeait mais c'est toi qui est revenu seulement maintenant. Lestrade m'a même viré des scènes de crime pour que tu n'ai plus à me voir !

Sherlock crispa sa mâchoire. John essayait de garder son calme… il n'avait pas envie de l'insulter pour le faire partir… mais si cela permettait la protection de John… Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage.

\- Si tu n'avais pas dis que cet enfant était un accident je ne serais pas parti !

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi susceptible aussi !

\- Susceptible, moi ?!

Sherlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le dragon le plus associable que l'univers ait jamais crée était susceptible ?

\- Oui toi, Sherlock Holmes ! Je n'ai fait que rappeler l'évidence, cet enfant nous ne le voulions pas et c'est en effet un accident. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas un heureux accident.

John s'était radoucit. Zut.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de dire que c'était un heureux événement, grinça Sherlock.

\- Parce que je ne l'avais jamais senti bouger contre moi. Maintenant je sais qu'elle est là et je ferais tout pour la protéger, pour te protéger, vous protéger.

Sherlock se crispa en lâchant les armes. Il n'allait pas réussir à mettre John suffisamment en colère… Puis Sherlock se rappela d'un sujet qu'il ne devait absolument pas aborder avec son ami, amant, collègue, compagnon, amour, père de son enfant… Moriarty et le choix qui s'offrait à lui.

\- John nous avons un problème.

\- A part ton changement brutal d'humeur ? Laisse moi deviner, c'est les hormones.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en foudroyant son compagnon du regard.

\- Oui les hormones, c'est ça. Le problème est cependant qu'il existe un autre dragon très féroce et dangereux qui souhaite retourner dans notre monde magique pour détruire… l'univers disons le et que le seul moyen de l'arrêter est de rendre Caprice inutilisable.

John leva un sourcil au ciel en une moue de totale incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Un dragon transformé en humain… comme moi. Il s'avère que c'est William.

\- Le William qui a violé ton frère, celui qui est mort il y a 10 ans ?

\- Oui ce William là… y en a pas trente six !

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon continue.

\- Il s'appelle Moriarty, son nom de dragon est Moriarty. Il a apprit l'existence de Caprice certainement à cause de son rapprochement avec moi et il souhaite absorber ses pouvoirs pour faire le choix.

\- Quel choix ?

Sherlock se crispa en fusillant son compagnon du regard une fois de plus.

\- Si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais depuis vingt minutes ! Enfin ! Le choix consiste à ce que le dragon qui absorbe le pouvoir de la sorcière décide de ce qu'il souhaite devenir… Un dragon en retrouvant sa forme initiale ce qui le téléportera dans le monde magique le plus proche ou un humain et dans ce cas là il perd tout ses pouvoirs.

\- Il n'y a pas de machine arrière, je suppose.

\- En effet. Car un humain ne peut pas absorber de pouvoir d'une sorcière et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sorcière de niveau 5 pour qu'un dragon qui aurait choisit de revenir à son état initial, puisse faire son choix de nouveau.

John opina.

\- Tu as parlé de rendre Caprice inutilisable, comment ?

\- Deux façons : la tuer ou quel soit absorbé par un autre.

Les sourcils froncés de John se relâchèrent face à la compréhension de ce que Sherlock disait. Il avança sa main pour la déposer sur le ventre de son amant.

\- Le bébé ?

\- Meurt si je fais le choix d'être humain.

John crispa sa mâchoire.

\- Aucun moyen de faire machine arrière, répéta t-il avec angoisse.

\- Aucun.

Les poings de John se serrèrent alors qu'il prenait son manteau en expliquant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Finalement son compagnon n'était pas en colère, mais Sherlock avait réussit à faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il sourit en sortant de l'appartement lui-même dès qu'il fut certain que John ne le verrait pas.

Il se dirigea vers un entrepôt très reculé du centre de Londres où il pourrait discuter avec l'homme qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Sherlock se métamorphosa en dragon, allongeant son long cou afin de le courber, sa gueule se posant sur son ventre bombé. C'était la première fois qu'il se transformait pendant sa grossesse. Il pouvait sentir le bébé bouger plus fortement… elle devait être ravi d'avoir plus de place.

\- Salut ! Le salua la voix sur aiguë de Jim.

Sherlock reporta sa gueule jusqu'au visage de son Némésis, lui souriant en se rendant compte que l'homme faisait quasiment la taille de ses pattes.

\- Je vois que l'on n'est ravi de me voir, sourit Moriarty.

Sherlock crachota une flammèche que Jim fit disparaître d'un mouvement du poignet. Le jeune dragon sourit une nouvelle fois avant de parler de sa voix profonde.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais revenu en ville, je devais te saluer.

\- Je suis très touché. Je dois te féliciter pour ta grossesse… malheureusement seul les dragons méritent de vivre.

\- Sans les sorcières et tout autres créatures magiques nous n'aurions rien à manger et nous dépérirons.

Jim eut un mouvement souple du poignet en esquissant un sourire fou.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que je compte sur la jolie progéniture que voilà pour me fournir une sorcière de niveau 5 toute neuve.

Sherlock claqua des dents près du visage de Moriarty. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de lui arracher la tête. Le dragon plus âgé avait des pouvoirs que Sherlock ne possédait plus lui-même.

\- Je vois que maman est protectrice, se moqua Jim. Mais il faut maintenir au moins une lignée en vie… comme je compte me débarrasser de Caprice… il faut que ta fille vive.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas Caprice.

\- Vraiment ? Souffla Jim en se posant un index sur la bouche. Qu'est-ce qui va m'empêcher de la dévorer ?

\- Moi.

\- Tu sais que c'est ton enfant ou John. Quel sera ton choix ?

Sherlock se recula du corps de Jim avant de se transformer en humain, seul ses yeux gardant leur nature reptilienne. Il s'avança vers Jim, ignorant son corps nu face à l'homme machiavélique. Moriarty détailla le corps de Sherlock avec un regard lubrique avant d'avancer sa main pour toucher le ventre tendu.

\- Les humains sont curieux. Tant de plaisirs et désirs… pourquoi les dragons devraient être asexués ? Le plaisir de la chair, ça c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Mon cher Smaug ne l'aura jamais connu, c'est bien dommage mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de crée une magnifique créature que voilà.

Sherlock tressaillit alors que Jim touchait de ses mains chaque centimètres de la peau de son ventre.

\- Ta fille sera forte, je peux sentir sa magie… elle sera tellement délicieuse… Un gâchis de la laisser se résorber.

Sherlock se crispa.

\- Oh, tu as fais ton choix ! Rit Moriarty en s'écartant du corps de Sherlock, sautillant sur ses pieds de joie. Le Grand Sherlock Holmes connu pour son égoïsme et sa soif de danger veut jouer.

\- Nous possédons les même qualités.

Jim se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Sherlock pour lui toucher le visage en une caresse aussi douce que possessive.

\- Nous sommes pareils Sherlock… ton corps et ton âme devrait m'appartenir.

\- Pour que nous aillons des bébés dragons ? Sourit Sherlock sarcastiquement.

\- Ce serait génial en effet. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'aucun de nous n'absorbe la délicieuse Caprice… le soucis étant que je l'ai déjà capturé et qu'elle m'a l'air vraiment trop… sucré. J'adore le sang sucré.

Sherlock attrapa Jim par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te laisse 24h pour la trouver. Si tu la trouve dans le temps imparti tu pourras soit essayer de la cacher en sachant que tu risques forcément de l'attaquer en vue du fait que ton cinquième mois n'est pas terminé ou… tu l'absorbes et arrêtes de prendre des risques.

\- Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ?

Jim se tapota les lèvres de son index.

\- Te voir danser ? Te voir choisir ? Le cri de désespoir que ce pauvre John poussera ? Un revirement de situation tout à fait surprenant ? La mine déconfite de Mycroft lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il est arrivé trop tard ? J'ai pas mal de choses à gagner.

\- Tu perdras ta seule possibilité de revenir.

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- Nous ne devons pas tous être immortel. Ni les sorcières ni nous même. Mais je suis certain que tu trouveras une solution pour contrer ton problème, continua Jim en retouchant le ventre de Sherlock. Ce vilain dragon à apprit sa leçon. Il faut arrêter d'être égoïste et apprendre à se sacrifier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te tuerais un jour.

Jim sourit en embrassant Sherlock sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Puis Moriarty disparu emporté par une volute de fumée, laissant Sherlock seul, désarmé et anéanti. Il allait devoir retourner chez lui et faire face à John et Mycroft. Leur dire qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de libérer Caprice et… se sacrifier.

* * *

Et voilà plus qu'un chapitre ! Je suis trop excitée que vous lisiez la séquelle que je me dépêche de poster xD Je suis folle en faite Oo

 _TJSC_


	14. I'll miss youI love you

**Pour IamJawnlocked qui m'aide à sourire quoi qu'il arrive :)  
Bonjour - Bonsoir ! Je suis ravie de vous voir à nouveau aujourd'hui... Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui me tient à coeur ! Je vous aime fort fort fort.**

* * *

Sherlock avait appelé Mycroft dès qu'il était arrivé chez lui pour lui raconter ce que Moriarty lui avait dit. Son frère avait alors appelé toutes ses connaissances avant de confirmer que Caprice avait bien disparu de tout les radars juste après l'appel que Sherlock avait reçu de sa part.

Le détective lui avait alors demandé de mettre toutes ses forces sur le cas de Caprice afin de la trouver le plus vite. Lestrade avait lui aussi appelé toutes les forces de police pour fouiller tout Londres. Car Sherlock connaissait la lueur dans les yeux qu'il avait reconnu dans le regard de Moriarty, cette étincelle de défi. Le vrai défi était le choix que Sherlock allait faire : cacher Caprice ou l'absorber. Moriarty avait envie que Sherlock la trouve.

Le détective se retourna vers la porte d'entrée alors que John revenait les mains chargés de courses. Il s'était visiblement changé les esprits en se rendant utile, comme il le faisait habituellement. Sherlock le débarrassa de ses sacs avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de John, de sa chaleur, de sa voix, de ses mains. Il savait quel était le choix le plus logique… celui d'absorber Caprice dès qu'il l'a retrouverait car Moriarty semblait avoir tout un réseau organisé qui lui permettrait de lui mettre la main dessus encore une fois et… à ce moment là il l'absorbera plutôt que de regarder Sherlock s'amuser à aller la chercher.

\- Sherlock ? Ça ne va pas ?

John caressa le dos de son amant, surprit par cette demande d'attention subite. Sherlock aimait les câlins – John l'avait apprit lors de leur magnifique semaine au manoir Holmes mais aussi depuis son retour auprès de son amant – mais ce câlin était différent des autres, il était demandeur comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se prendraient dans les bras.

\- Sherlock ?

John passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de Sherlock, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Sherlock pleurait silencieusement. Ses yeux clairs étaient plongés dans l'océan foncé de ceux de John. Des sillons de larmes se formaient sur ses joues sans même que l'homme ne sanglote ou ne témoigne de sa tristesse autrement. C'était pur et incroyablement déchirant de le voir anéanti de la sorte.

\- Sherlock ? Répéta John en chuchotant.

\- Je t'aime.

Le cœur de John rata un battement alors que ses yeux papillonnaient. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait bien comprit que Sherlock l'aimait mais le savoir et l'entendre étaient des choses complètement différentes. John chercha une réponse au sein de son cœur perturbé mais ses lèvres ne prononcèrent aucun mot.

\- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, souffla Sherlock en prenant le visage de John en coupe. Je t'aime tellement.

Le cerveau de John arrêta de fonctionner alors qu'il sentait les baisers mouillés de Sherlock envahir son visage, ses yeux se fermant en voyant la douleur dans ceux de son amant. Il se laissa faire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Dès que tu n'es pas là tu me manques, ces quatre mois chez mon frère ont été affreux, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai envie d'éduquer cet enfant avec toi. J'ai envie de l'aimer avec toi. Je veux que nous soyons une famille. Je veux que nous soyons une famille pour toujours.

Sherlock renifla en fermant ses yeux de douleur avant d'embrasser le front de John.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Puis sans un mot supplémentaire, Sherlock poussa le corps de John d'une main douce pour s'enfuir de l'appartement en dévalant les escaliers.

John resta figé pendant de longues minutes, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Soudain une sonnerie le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il comprit que c'était le téléphone de Sherlock – que ce dernier n'oubliait jamais – il décida de le prendre dans ses doigts tremblant pour lire le message.

 _Nous l'avons trouvé. Elle est à l'entrepôt près de la Tamise. Si tu décides de l'absorber et de quitter ce monde, fais tes adieux à John. Tu vas me manquer, Mon Frère. MH_

John releva ses yeux du téléphone alors qu'il le lâchait dans un grand fracas _. « Tu vas me manquer »_ John se retourna prenant son arme qu'il cachait dans un des meubles du salon avant d'agripper son manteau et de courir dans les escaliers. _« Tu vas me manquer »_. Il héla un taxi et se retrouva rapidement à l'entrepôt que Mycroft avait décrit.

 _« Tu vas me manquer »_. Il paya rapidement sa course avant de courir dans l'entrepôt pour trouver au plus vite Sherlock. Lorsqu'il avisa une silhouette haute et mince, il s'arrêta le souffle court. Il fixa la silhouette qui se penchait vers Caprice qui était attaché à une chaise par une grosse corde, elle semblait très mal en point.

La silhouette détacha Caprice, la prenant dans ses bras avant de mettre sa tête dans son cou. _« Tu vas me manquer »_. John se crispa avant d'hurler.

\- SHERLOCK !

La silhouette se retourna, son visage baignant dans une lueur de clarté. Sherlock s'était figé en entendant la voix déchirante de John, ce dernier accourant pour attraper son poignet.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça… je t'en prie.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on la cache, il la retrouvera.

\- C'est bien vrai ! S'exclama une voix aiguë derrière lui.

Sherlock ferma les yeux en se retournant, grognant en voyant l'air enjoué de Jim. Ce dernier inclina sa tête en direction de John.

\- Voici enfin le second père ! Enchanté !

John sortit son arme et tira. Il sursauta en voyant la balle être dévié par un mouvement du poignet de Jim, se perdant dans l'entrepôt.

\- Tut, tut ! Ce n'est pas très poli ça ! Va t-il falloir que je t'éduque ? Rit Jim.

\- Ne le touche pas. Je joue avec toi, alors ne le touche pas.

Moriarty eut une moue boudeuse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas gentil de laisser des joueurs sur le bas côté, Sherlock !

Le jeune dragon foudroya Jim du regard alors que ce dernier en un mouvement de poignet avait arraché à John son arme, la tenant à présent dans sa main. Il dirigea le canon vers Sherlock, riant lorsque la balle qu'il tira, retomba sur le sol, impuissante face aux écailles cuivrés que Sherlock venait de faire apparaître sur son corps.

\- On ne peut pas nier le charme qu'il a, n'est-ce pas John ?

Ce dernier était figé de stupeur. Le dragon avait des pouvoirs… il pouvait bouger l'air, le contrôler et l'utiliser à son avantage. Et à présent il venait de lui offrir une arme à feu. John se fustigea.

\- Il est l'heure de faire ton choix Sherlock.

Ce dernier opina en avisant l'état de Caprice.

\- Je choisis de la cacher.

Jim haussa ses épaules en rangeant l'arme de John dans sa veste de costume. Il eut un sourire narquois avant de se retourner, laissant les deux amants se prendre dans les bras. Sherlock utilisait toute son énergie à ne pas absorber les pouvoirs de Caprice, s'en était épuisant.

\- Tu as pas le droit de faire ça sans me le dire, se plaignit John en embrassant la mâchoire de Sherlock.

\- Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger.

\- J'aime le danger ! Tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'as envoyé ce message me disant que c'était dangereux ? Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré… j'ai accouru… J'accours toujours et on fait tout ensemble.

Sherlock opina en embrassant le front de John. Il tremblait et c'est avec une voix épuisée qu'il demanda à John de porter Caprice, incapable d'être aussi proche d'elle. Le médecin acquiesça en aidant Caprice à marcher. La femme venait enfin de reprendre connaissance.

Sherlock marchait quelques pas derrière John.

\- Re-bonjour ! S'exclama Jim en réapparaissant devant John dans une volute de fumée. Je suis quelqu'un de versatile… c'est mon plus gros défaut, le seul à vrai dire… en tout cas je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça… je n'approuve vraiment pas le choix de Sherlock.

Ce dernier grogna, de la fumée lui sortant de la bouche et des narines.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock… ça va être simple, continua Jim en pointant John du canon de l'arme qu'il lui avait volé. Je compte jusqu'à trois et tu absorbes Caprice ou John meurt et je l'absorberais après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner à me voir l'absorber ? Lâcha Sherlock.

\- Un… Deux …

\- Bien ! Hurla Sherlock en attrapant Caprice dans ses bras, la décollant du corps de John.

La sorcière fronçait ses sourcils en une moue désolée, fermant les yeux alors que des larmes s'échappaient.

\- Avant que tu ne le fasses… je vais te dire quelque chose de drôle mon petit Sherlock… je pari sur l'avenir. Je suis certain que tu feras le bon choix.

John posa son regard sur celui de Sherlock qui était déterminé.

\- Ne touches pas à John, supplia t-il Jim dirigeant sa tête contre la peau douce du cou de Caprice.

\- Je te le promet. Dès que tu l'auras fais je disparaîtrais.

Sherlock déposa ses lèvres derrière l'oreille de Caprice gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de John qui le suppliait. Le détective ne savait que trop bien ce que ces yeux hurlaient « je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant et mon compagnon d'un coup ». Mais malheureusement le brun avait déjà pris sa décision. Il absorba le pouvoir de Caprice, la déposant délicatement à terre alors qu'elle perdait connaissance à cause de la perte de son énergie.

Sherlock s'avança vers John en remarquant que Jim avait disparu. Il prit les poignets de John pour le rapprocher de son visage, l'embrassant avec fougue, le sang de la jeune femme toujours sur ses lèvres. Il sourit à John et embrassa son front.

\- Enfuis toi… et... demande pardon à mes parents.

Les lèvres de John tremblaient alors que Sherlock s'éloignait une main sur son ventre rebondit, fermant les yeux avant de disparaître. Les genoux de John ne le portait plus alors sous l'émotion. Il laissa ses larmes recouvrir ses joues alors que Caprice reprenait connaissance. Elle s'approcha de John pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle appela Mycroft.

\- Il a choisit le bébé, dit elle simplement dans le combiner avant de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient emmenés dans une berline noire jusqu'au manoir Holmes où John végéta pendant de nombreux jours. Un soir, Mycroft rentra dans sa chambre, les yeux cerclés de cernes. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de le suivre. John accepta et arriva dans le salon dédié au karaoké. Il avisa le micro et fit défiler rapidement les chansons afin de choisir la sienne, ses yeux se fermant de douleur. Les Holmes avaient raison : chanter permet d'évacuer ses sentiments. Cette fois-ci personne ne chantait avec lui ou ne dansait. On l'écoutait avec admiration, compréhension et tristesse.

\- **Well you only need the light when it's burning low/** Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/** Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger  
 **Only know you love him** **when you let him go/** Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu le laisses partir

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/** Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home/** Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque  
 **Only know you love him** **when you let him go/** Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu le laisses partir

 **And you let him go/** Et tu le laisses partir

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass/** Fixant le fond de ton verre  
 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last/** Espérant qu'un jour tu feras durer le rêve  
 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast/** Mais les rêves arrivent lentement et ils partent si vite

 **You see him when you close your eyes/** Tu le vois quand tu fermes les yeux  
 **Maybe one day you'll understand why/** Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi  
 **Everything you touch surely dies/** Tout ce que tu touches assurément meurt

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low/** Mais tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/** Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger  
 **Only know you love him when you let him go/** Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu le laisses partir

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/** Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home/** Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque  
 **Only know you love him when you let him go/** Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu le laisses partir

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark/** Fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité  
 **Same old empty feeling in your heart/** Toujours le même vide dans ton cœur  
 **'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast/** Parce que l'amour vient lentement et il part si vite

 **Well you see him when you fall asleep/** Bien tu le vois quand tu t'endors  
 **But never to touch and never to keep/** Mais ça ne se touche jamais et ça ne conserve jamais  
 **'Cause you loved him too much/** Parce que tu l'as trop aimé  
 **And you dived too deep/** Et tu as plongé trop profondément

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low/** Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/** Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger  
 **Only know you love him when you let him go/** Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu le laisses partir

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/** Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home/T** u détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque  
 **Only know you love him when you let him go/** Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu le laisses partir

 **And you let him** **go/** Et tu le laisses partir  
 **Well you let him** **go/** Bien tu le laisses partir

John trembla souriant à travers ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que la fin de cette fiction vous plaira ! _Just a Father_ , la suite sera postée très prochainement ! Je vous aime.

 _TJSC_


End file.
